Tempted Fate
by Sage013
Summary: When Tara Meets SamCro president Jax Teller at a bar he's buying emotions and hormones run rapid can they both handle thier strong feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely hated the fact that I was working a late shift. If it wasn't because my tuition payment was due next week I wouldn't even be here. After along day of classes all I wanted was to be in the comfort of my bed. Yet here I was behind the bar serving drinks to old men that hit on me more times than I can count. I sucked it up though cause any tips were welcomed. Paying your way threw school was not the easiest thing in the world but a girls got to do what a girls got to do and since my father and mother couldn't help me with anything, I busted my ass all threw high school to get a scholarship to get a scholarship so I could attend the university of my choice. I graduated at the top of my class and was valedictorian and with that came several scholarships to several different schools. My mother couldn't be prouder my father however wanted me to stay home and help them with what he couldn't do. I accepted a scholarship at the university of California and packed up my room. I left my family home in Chicago that summer and haven't looked back since. I still speak to my mother practically everyday but my father disowned me and I could care less. I was to busy to deal with his crap anyway. My days where filled with school and my nights where filled with work. My scholarship covered everything but a mere $2,500 and some books but I usually just went to the library for the books that I couldn't afford. I landed the job here at happy joes when I called my mother and asked for money and she told me they couldn't afford that I didn't call my parents for anything again. I've always been independent, took care of my self since my mother was taking care of my alcholic of a father all the time. She didn't necessarily forget about she just didn't really pay attention most of the time. Not that I minded I was pretty much the cool kid that could get away with murder cause her parents weren't worried about her.

I was in my third of college and finally almost done with my education. I was studying to be a teacher. An English teacher to be exact. I have always wanted to teach elementary school and I was so close to achieving that goal. My next would be finding a place to be a student teacher for my final year. That was quickly approaching and I still had no clue where the hell I wanted to go. I was in the middle of looking threw my options when my boss terry interrupted me.

"Tara put the papers away and get to work. These drinks ain't gonna serve themselves." He said annoyed

"I got it terry" I rolled my eyes and got to work. The bar was hardly full for a Thursday. It never really was till Friday night. Which was ok with me. It gave me the time I needed to either do some homework or look over school options. I folded up the papers and put them into my back pocket. I stood behind the bar and plastered a smile on my face. I got to work effortlessly filling drinks and making polite conversation with drunk old men that thought they had a chance with me. They were regulars and usually big tippers so I let the obscene comments slide most of the time. When they try to get handsy or ask me to go home with them.

"Hey Tara!" Terry called out to me and waved me over. I smiled at my customers telling them Id be right back and headed over to terry.

"listen kid. We have some very important people coming in and I need you to take good care of them." He told me quickly.

"Ok. Who are these people?" I asked because if I was dealing with them I needed to know exactly who I would be dealing with.

"Ever heard of the sons of anarchy?" I shook my head and be continued. "Well there a motorcycle club. A big one thier president is looking to expand his horizons and get into the bar business. Since I can't afford the up keep anymore were discussing a buy in."

"Ok so what do you need me to do? Just serve them? Keep them happy?" I asked him

"yes. What ever they want give it to them. I have to step out for a second I should be back before they get here but if I'm not show them into the back room and just hold them off for me. I'll cover the tips you usually make in a day for the trouble" he finished.

I smiled I could definatly do as he asked. I already got what I usually made in a day but I wasn't going to tell him that. The more money the better. I watched Terry leave before returning to my spot behind the bar. I was joined by one of my co workers named Donna I told her I would be taking care of a party that would be coming in soon so she would have to man the bar by herself. She was perfectly happy with that. Like me she was paying for her education herself. She was fairly new so I didn't know much about her but she seemed pretty cool. I reminded myself to invite her out some time. She looked like she needed a girls night out once in a while.

About 20 minutes later a group of leather clad wearing guys came strutting threw the door. One of them leaned over the bar and asked Donna something. I watched as she nodded and came over to me.

"Thier here looking for Terry" she said and I nodded

"I guess that my que. you good here?" I asked while handing her a few drink orders.

She nodded "Yup. I'll call ya if I need ya." She walked away and started making drinks for the people waiting. I walked around the bar and over to the group of men. One pushed his way to the front and I gasped. He was absolutely gorgeous. Blonde hair blue eyes and muscular I looked him up and down before meeting his crystal blue eyes. He had a smirk playing at his lips and I smiled. Focus Tara he is not here for you. I had to keep reminding myself but it was hard with the way he was looking at me. I shook my head slightly and smiled up at him.

"Hey Terry stepped out for a moment he told me to show you to the back and get you what ever you guys might need"

"Does that package include you?" The Ken doll asked me. I laughed and shook my head "Afraid not, but if your lucky I might stick around" I winked at him which was highly bold for me. I wasn't shy by any means but I didn't flirt with guys whose name wasn't even mentioned.

"Well then hopefully my Irish side will bring me some kind of luck tonight" he winked back. I felt butterflies in my stomach but ignored them. No way was I getting mixed up with this guy. He stuck out his hand "Jax Teller" I took his hand and gasped again. The electricity that I felt surging threw my body was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I looked up at him and he was staring back at me with curious eyes. I cleared my throat "Tara. Tara Knowles." I managed to get out. I took my hand from his and stepped back a little. "Let me show you guys to the back room. Anything specific you fellas want to drink?"

"Bottle of jack would be nice." He smiled a perfect smile and my knees grew weak. I reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle her requested before turning to him.

"Follow me boys." I lead them to a room in the back near the offices. I was like a lounge area. There were 2 couches and some chairs a mini fridge and a TV. A 2 way mirror was along the wall allowing them to see into the bar. I grabbed some cups and ice and beggan to pour small amounts into each glass.

"Did Terry say when he was going to be back?" Asked a man with crystal blue eyes and dark black curly hair.

"He was actually hoping to be back before you guys got here. I have no ideas where he went though. Told me to just keep the drinks coming and answer any questions" I shrugged my shoulders and handed out the drinks to each man. There was only 5 of them. Curly haired man, a big guy with a bread, a man with two scars on his face and another guy that had what looked like lighting bolts on each side of his head.

"do you guys get a lot of buiness at this spot?" The one either he tattooed head asked me. "Im juice by the way" he smiled

I returned his smile "hi juice. Weekends are the best here. The place is crowded with all types of people. During the week it's pretty slow but we still get a good amount coming in" I sat down in front of them and crossed my bare legs. I had decided to wear jean shorts and a white tank top today I paired it with some white sneakers that were comfortable to work in.

"Money wise how much do you guys have coming in?" Jax asked leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. They way he was looking at me was sending chills up and down my spine. I couldn't get over the effect he was having on me. Maybe it's just cause I haven't gotten laid in a while, I thought to myself. My last boyfriend was a douche bag after I left him a year and a half ago there had been no one else.

"Terry handles all the money. You'd have to ask him when he gets here" I said casually.

"Ever think about making this place bigger.?" Asked scar face "I'm Chibs" he added.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment "I've mentioned it before. It gets pretty crowded and we could use more space but Terry likes the size" I shrugged.

"What do you prefer?" Jax cut in. I looked over at him and saw the smirk play at his lips again. I shifted in my seat but held his gaze and smirked back. If he wanted to be a flirt I could play along.

"I prefer it to be bigger in length and a litter wider. Small things just aren't fun anymore"

jax laughed as the guys looked in between us. "Am I missing something?" Juice asked . He smeemd to be oblivious to the flirting that was happening between Jax and I but the other guys weren't. I could tell cause they all wore smirks matching Jax's. Terry bursted threw the door at that moment looking a little frantic.

"I'm sorry I'm late fellas. I had to take care of somethings with the misses. She would have my head if I didn't" he laughed uncomfortably "I see Tara has been helpful"

"yes she has actually" Jax winked at me and I could feel a blush begin to grave my cheeks. Terry turned to me "I'll take it from here Tara. You can go home if you want to. Thanks for the help." He smiled. I don't know why but I didn't really want to leave at that moment. I wanted to soak up someone more of Jaxs God like features.

"Actually I'd like her to stay and hear us out" Jax told him. Terry looked at me then at Jax then back at me he narrowed his eyes before shrugging and sitting down in the chair next to mine. "We've already come to a conclusion and we would like to take the bar off your hands." Jax concluded.

"the place isn't for sale though" Terry protested.

"Once you hear how much we're offering I'm sure you'll change your mind" Jucie chimed in.

I sat there silent as they discussed numbers and shares. The made an agreement that Terrt could still be involved and get 20% of thier earnings. Terry agreed reluctant at first but he seemed a little relieved that he didn't have to worry about the bar all the time. The big guy who I learned was named Opie pulled out some papers for Terry to sign. Once the deal was done I handed out another round of drinks and they all celebrated as I watched. I wasn't much of a drinker it always clouded my judgement and I liked having a clear head. Jax came and sat next to me. I was sitting in one of the corner couches drinking a cup of water and watching them mingle.

"No enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"I'm always enjoying myself" I smiled at him and he laughed.

"That's good to know" he turned to me fully and smiled his perfect smile "listen i was wondering if you would handle the expansion. I'm not always in town and I need someone here to over look things while I'm gone"

i looked at him confused "what about Terry?" I asked. Even though he wasn't the owner any more he made the deal so he would still be involved.

"Well you said yourself her likes things the way they are but if we could expand and get more earnings then that would benefit all of us don't you think?" He asked.

i thought about it for a moment and nodded. Expansion did seem like a good ideas. This place had so much potential it would be a good move if the expanded. "Ok I'll do it." I smiled at him brightly.

"Good" he nodded "I'll give you my number so we can keep in touch about the expansion and what not. I'm going to try to be around as much as i can but being the president of a motorcycle club and running businesses doesn't exactly give me time to do much else" he chuckled as we exchanged numbers. I nodded in understanding. School and work didn't give me much time to myself either but I made it work. I knew it wouldnt always be like this. I grabbed the piece of paper he handed me with his phone number then glanced at my watche. It was a little after 2am.

"I better get going. I have class in the morning then I have to be here by 5 and I still have a little walk ahead of me" I got up and saw him get up to.

"Walk?" He asked me

"yeah I walk to work I walk to school I walk home after. It's not that" and it wasn't I picked this bar to work in because it was closest to her apartment and to the university.

"Can I give you a ride home instead?" He had a look on his face that i could only discribe as hopeful.

I wighed out the pros and cons for a minute before realizing that I wanted to spend a little more time with him. I smiled up at him and nodded "I'd like that thank you" I didn't know how or why I was feeling this towards him all I knew thought was that I definatly didn't want to let him go so fast. He turned to his brothers and told them he would be back before taking my hand and leading me out of the bar. We headed toward the parking lot where I saw a row of bikes. He walked to the first one and handed me the helmet that dangled on the handle bars.

"Ever been on a bike before?" He smirked

"actually yes I have." I smiled and put the helmet on and straddled the bike. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his leather oil and cigarette scent. Oddly it suited him and turned me on more than it should have.

"Hold on tight darlin". I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms tighter around him as he took off. I directed him to my house and we reached our destination faster than I would have liked. I got off the bike when we reached my apartments parking lot. I handed him his helmet as he sat idle on his bike.

"It's was nice meeting you Jax. Thank you for the ride"

"it was nice meeting you to darlin. And don't mention it. I wouldn't be a man if I let you walk this late at night"

i smiled at his concern and kissed his cheek "good night Jax" I took a few steps back before I attached his lips like I've wanted to do from the moment he introduced himself.

"Good night Tara. I'll be in touch" he smiled at me making my inside melt again. He put on his helmet and waved goodbye. I watched him leave for a mixture before I retreated into my apartment the smile I had would not leave my face no matter how hard a tried. I changed into my PJs quickly and climbed into bed. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I didn't know what it was but something felt different I didn't know what it was but for the first in my life I felt OK about the change that I some how knew was coming.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter! I wrote it a couple of days ago and want it to get it out now. Equal parts of a whole will be updated later today!**

 **Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue.**

 **Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the sons of anarchy bought the bar. They all had been in and out everyday makeung sure the expansion was going as planned. I got along with all of them. Under the big bad ass facade they where teddy bears. I hadn't seen Jax since he dropped me off. the guys mentioned that he was busy trying to finalize another business opportunity. I tried to ignore the way my stomach flopped every time his name was mentioned or the way my ears perked up when they talked about him. I couldn't get over the affect he had on me and I was doing my best trying to forget about him but I found myself day dreaming about him more and more each day.

The expansion of the bar was under way and I was glad I was able to make it happen even though Terry was less than thrilled. He wanted to keep it the way it was but the guys had told him countless of times that he had no say in things any more. I felt kind of bad for the plumped bald headed guy but I minded my business and kept my nose out of things that didn't concern me. I was watching over the construction process making sure everything was going as planned when the back of my neck start to prickle. I looked behind me and saw Jax walking in with all his god like glory. He looked my way and smiled his brilliant smile that had me weak in the knees. I waved slightly at him then turned back to the work I was doing. If I kept staring at him I was going to embarrass myself. I heard him behind me talking to some of the guys. his voice was wrapping me around me like an exotic blanket.

"How's it goin Tara?" Jax asked as he came up behind me I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Pretty good. Everything's running as scheduled" I handed him the binder I was holding that included some of the ideas I had for the expansion. He opened it and looked them over before handing it back to me.

"These plans look good. Seems like you know what your doing."

I laughed "nah I just keep thinking about what I would like to see as a customer coming in here"

He nodded and looked around the bar "I guess I'm glad your here then."

I looked up at him and smiled "I'm glad I could be here"

"You hungry?" He asked

"Actually I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." I looked down at my watch and sighed it was almost dinner time.

"Well then let me take you to dinner as a thank you for looking after this place" he waved his hand around the bar.

"umm"yes I was a little reluctant. I didn't know how good of an idea spending time alone with him would be. However when I looked up at him again and saw that same hopeful expression in his eyes that I saw last time I found myself agreeing before giving it another thought "Sure" he smiled brightly again and offered me his hand. I took it and felt that same electricity as before. I looked down at our hands then back up at him. His eyes where wild with curiosity again and I couldn't stop my movements if I tired. I reached up and cupped his face as he pulled me closer to him.

"What is that?" He asked. I closed my eyes and shrugged. I couldn't answer that. What ever this electricity was between us didn't come with instructions.

"Not sure" I said simply. I heard someone clear thier throat next to us and I jumped back slightly and looked over to see Opie smirking at us. Jax let out a frustrated breathe and looked at Opie.

"What's up Ope?"

"Sorry to interrupt what ever that was" he laughed "But the painter is here and needs to speak to one of you."

Jax nodded and grabbed my hand again. We walked to the front of the bar and spoke to one of the painters. I told him the colors we wanted and where we wanted them. Jax signed for the work and we made our way out side to his bike.

"Got any place you wanna go?" He asked before starting up the bike.

I climbed on "Nope. I'm in your hands Teller" he looked back and smirked at me before taking off. He took me to a small diner outside of town that I've never been to before but that didn't surprise me I didn't really get out much. I got off the bike and smoothed out my wind blown hair. We walked inside and took a table near the back. I glanced at the menu for a minute before deciding on a cheddar burger with fries and a strawberry shake. When I put the menu back down and looked up Jax he was staring at me Intently.

"See something you like?" I joked.

he smirked "I do actually" he reached across the table and moved my auburn hair out of my eyes. I looked down when I felt a blush grace my face but he tilted it back up "don't hide from me" he said sincerely.

I looked at him my green boring into his bright blue ones "I'm not. I just don't know how to approach what ever this is"

He nodded as if he understood "I don't know what this is either. All I know is I haven't been able to get you out of my head since last week. I don't know what to do here darlin I've never had such an instant strong attraction to someone before"

i smiled "same here but then again I don't get out to often" he laughed and shook his head

"Why is that? A beautiful woman like your self should be out and about all the time" he smirked he really did know the effect he had on woman. I could see it now. It was in the way he smiled and smirked and in the way he openly flirted with me but I also knew, some how, this was different. I didn't know how or why just that it was.

"Well I go to school Monday threw Thursday from 12pm till around 4pm then I'm at the bar from 5 till around 1 Monday threw Sunday. So when I have time I'm usually asleep or studying." I chuckled.

"So you basically have no time for your self?"

"Nope. I made it to school on a scholarship that basically pays for everything but I still have to come out of pocket for a bit of it. Plus my school books and my apartment. I didn't want to take out any loans because I don't want to have to be in debt for anything so I just work my ass off to make it work. I'm in my 3rd year I'll be working in a school next year to finish up my degree. Then I can teach a class by myself." I smiled. I was so close to fulfilling my dream. All this struggle would be worth it.

"What about your family? They couldn't help you" He asked. He seems genuinely curious about my life.

I scoffed "Nope. My fathers been a drunk most of my life who disowned me the moment I decided to leave my home town of Chicago and come to school here and my mother well" I searched for the words to describe her. I didn't want her to make her seem like an un fit mother but I couldn't find any so I simply said "she paid attention to his needs more than she paid attention to me." I shrugged. The waitress showed up then and took our orders.

"so your pretty much by your self in the big state of California?" He seemed upset about this and I didn't for the life of me know why.

"I guess so. I don't mind it though I've been alone for most of my life I've dealt with it" that seemed to anger him even more. His hands where clenched and his body was stiff. I reached over and grabbed his hand and was glad when he seemed to relax a bit. "You ok?" I asked him. I was sure confusion was written all over my face. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"good" I smiled at him "so tell me about you"

"what would you like to darlin?" He kept my hand in his grasp.

"Well how about how you became the president of a motor cycle club?"

"My dad started it years ago with a group of guys. Called themselves the first 9. He wanted to form a brother hood. I grew up in it. The MC is the only life I've ever known. My mom was an unofficial Queen but since my father stepped down and I became president she's taken a back burner to everything. Now she just runs the fundraisers and helps out at the garage."

"The Garage?"

me nodded and played with my fingers "My dad owned a garage with his best friend Clay called Teller Morrow. They still own it but it technically belongs me and Opie now since I'm president and He's VP. The Sons club house is on the same grounds. That's where we usually hang out. The place it's packed on weekends. There's nothing like a Sons party" he smiled.

"You sure do own a lot of businesses don't ya?" I smirked

he shrugged "Trying to expand my horizons"

"Can I go to one of those raging parties one day?" I asked threw a laugh.

"Sure. I have to worn you though they get pretty crazy"

"I like a crazy party once in a while" I shrugged.

"Well then we might have to let you loose in one. I'd like to see what your capable of in a party. Just promise not to let any of those horney guys talk to you" he laughed

I smirked and nodded he was definatly a man of many masks. I was determined now to uncover the man behind each one. When our food arrived I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his and we began to eat in a comfortable silence. We asked each other questions when ever they came to mind. We got little things out the way like birth dates and favorite color. It surprised me when he told me he enjoyed reading he even gave me a list of books to read. We had a great time talking and I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so much. He told me clubhouse stories of all the guys that kept me howling in laughter. When we finished eating we stayed for another hour and just talked.

"Come on let me take you home" he paid for both meals and we stood to leave.

When we got back to my place I got off and he turned off the bike but didn't get off.

"Thanks for dinner and for the ride" I didn't want to him leave yet but inviting him in would be to soon. He threw his leg over the bike and took a seat facing me. He placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer so I was standing in between his legs.

"I like you Tara. A little more than I probably should but my life is messy right now. I just need a minute to figure out what ever this is before we jump right into what ever were beginning to feel for each other. I don't want you in the cross fire of any messy business" He told me honestly. I smiled and took a step closer towards him. I reached up and played with his scruffy chin.

"I'm not in a rush Jax. I don't know where this is going either. So yes you can have your minute. As long as you can give me a minute in return."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me flush against his body. His lips where just inches from mine and I craved to close the distance between us. My body was being set on fire. A fire I was positive only he would be able to extinguish.

"You can have your minute to" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I ran my hand threw his short cropped hair and brought his face closer to mine. The kiss was deep and passionate and unlike anything I've experienced before. Our touches battled for dominace before I eventually gave up and gave into the feeling he was providing me. He had me in a frenzy and if we weren't outside I probably would have made a move for his belt by now. I don't know how much time went by but I was happy to never pull apart from eachother. Unfortunately the universe had other plans. Jax pulled away with a sigh when his phone rang in his pocket.

"Yeah" he answered some what frustrated. I tried to pull away to give him some privacy but the arm that was still around my waist tightend and held me in place. I looked up at him and he winked at me. I smirked and bit his lip playfully. He pulled his lip from between my teeth and kissed me chastely.

"Alright I'm on my way. Meet me there" he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket wrapping his arm around me again "Sorry to cut this short but I gotta go" he said somberly.

I nodded "It's fine. I'll see you soon though?" I asked hopeful.

he nodded "I'll be back in a couple of days but I'll call you before then" he bent down to kiss me again then tapped me on the ass "I'll see you soon" I pulled away and nodded.

"See ya" I winked at him and turned towards my apartment. When I reached the door I heard him rev the engine and pull away. "Show off" I whispered with a smile.

* * *

The next morning I decided to play hooky from school. It was Friday and I had already turned in all my assignments early. I emailed my professors and asked them to send me any notes I missed and along with any new assignments they had given out that day. I decided to pamper my self, so after showering getting dressed in some fitted jeans and a white fitted v cut tshirt, I headed out the door. My first stop was the nail salon where I got a French manicure and pedicure. Next I went to the hair salon where I got my ends cut and my hair loosely curled. When I was done I headed to happy Joes to see the progress. I was greatful that I lived in an area where everything was in walking distance. It made my life so much easier.

As I walked into the bar I was greeted by the many regulars that came in. Donna was leaned over the bar talking to Opie. I smiled as I passed them but Opie stopped me.

"Hey Tara" he greeted "Jax and Terry are in the office said that if you came in to send you back there."

I smiled brightly. I didn't think I would be seeing Jax for a couple of days so the thought of seeing him now brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Thanks Ope" I looked at Donna "Donna you good back there?"

She smiled but didn't look my way "Yeah. I'm more then good" she said looking directly at Ope. I laughed and shook my head. Apparently I wasn't the only one being dazzled by a biker. When I walked into the office Jax was leaning against the desk smoking a cigarette and Terry was seated in the chair in front of him. Jax looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey" he said

"hey" I micked with a smirk.

"Tara good I was hoping you would come in early." Terry said from his seat. I closed the door behind me and went to stand by Jax.

"Well here I am. What's up?" I looked back and forth between the two waiting for them to tell me what was going on.

"I've decided to step down as manager. I know I've been a pain in the ass with all the changes and all truth is I don't want to see them happen so instead of continuing to bitch every 5 mins. I'm just going to leave for good. I still get paid my 20% either way so I'll be good." He shrugged

"wow ok then. We're gonna miss you around here Terry." I smiled sadly at him. It wasn't a complete lie. He was a good boss just of the Pain in the ass variety.

"Yeah right" he smirked "but thanks for trying Tara"

i looked at Jax for a moment then back at Terry "If your stepping down. Then who's stepping up?"

"You are" Jax answerd "I want to promote you to manager. I've already spoken to the guys and they agree. Someone will be here during the day when you aren't and then when you come in they can either leave or you can give them another Job." Jax shrugged. I gaped at him. He wanted me to be the manager of Happy Joes? I wouldn't have to work behind the bar any more or get hit on by sleezy bar goers?

"Congrats kid." Terry smiled and stood up patting my back before walking toward the door "my last shift is tomorrow and then it's all yours" he chuckled and left the room. As soon as then door closed Jax pulled me in his arms.

"Well hello there" I said breathless.

"Hey" He ran his nose down mine and kissed me gently. "I dreamt about kissing you all night" he kissed me again "I realized I didn't want to wait a couple of days to see you." Another kiss "so when I got the call that Terry wanted to talk. I found myself jumping on my bike without a second thought" he smiled and kissed me once again. This time letting his lips linger close to mine. I was dizzy. my breathe was coming in short against his lips and my hands had some how ended up in his hair once again." Are you ok with being manager?" He whispered. His lips just inches from mine.

"Are you ok with me being manager?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes I am. It'll help you out more with your tuition and I get to keep you away from all dirty old men that like to hit on you" he smirked. It amazed me that he was so caring toward me already. I had never had someone worry about me the way he was showing he already did.

I pulled away slightly to get a better look at him and smiled "Jealous already?"

"yes and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I don't like when people hit on what's mine" he growled playfully.

I raised my eyebrow "Yours?"

Jax turned serious "Yes mine. I know we're taking a minute to figure shit out but this is heading some where and I'd rather avoid anyone trying to take you from me now or in the future."

I smirked at him "Possesive to?"

He kissd my lips "Just a little bit"

"your a man of many masks " I giggled

"Your welcomed to try and un mask each one of them" he smirked "After our minute is up of course"

I laughed "I fully intend to" I leaned in and kissed him letting the Fire errupted that was brewing just beneath the surface. I'm pretty sure actually I'm almost absolutely certain that being with this man was going to cause a lot of turmoil but then again I've always liked a challenge.

 **A/N: So there's Chapter! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! There will be a Jax POV prolly in the next 2 chapters. Wendy will be making a couple of appearances but she won't be a constant character.**

 **Please Review! It lets me know that you guys are enjoying the story! My stories will always get finished but it would still be nice to know that people are still reading! Thanks to everyone that Favorited followed and reviewd already you guys are the bestest!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday after noon and I was currently sitting on my couch with one of my school books in my lap. I had a huge test coming up and I needed to ace it. Not that I was worried. I have never failed a test in my life. Lowest score I've ever recieved was a B-, but studying always helped. I was reviewing my final 5 questions when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello there stranger" I said when I answered.

"Geez you don't hear from me for a whole day and I become a stranger?" He chuckled

"Consistancy is key. Mr. Teller" I put my books down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'll make a note of it" I could practically see his smirk in my head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually going to start making dinner. Why did you have plans for me?" I sat down at the dining room table and crossed my legs.

"I wish I did babe. I'm stuck at the club house tonight though" he sighed.

"Well there's always an open invitation if you want to stop by" I smirked.

"Hmm I may take you up on the one day" he said seductivly causing me to squirm in my seat.

"What are you doing now any way?" I had to change the subject before things got a little to heated. I really didn't want to take things to far to quick I've only known the man for 2 weeks for Christ sake.

"I'm in my dorm at the clubhouse. I finally had a minute to myself and wanted to call you"

"Again with that mintue thing. Seems to be a trend with you" I laughed.

"You know me. Keeping up with the latest phrases" he joked playfully. I laughed again and stood next to the stove Turing it on and putting a pot to boil. "I actually had a question for you"

"ok what is it?" I leaned up against the counter and waited for what ever it is he had to ask.

"I was wondering if-"

"Hey Jax" some one said cheerily on the other end. I narrowed my eyes and listened closer.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"Just wondering if you wanted some company?" The stupid girl sounded taken aback by his harshness.

"If I would have wanted company I would've asked. Get out!" He growled. She heard a door open and close.

"Sorry about that" Jax said finally. I didn't answer cause I honestly didn't know what to say. I was a little pissed that some bimbo thought she could just walk into his room and ask if he wanted company but I was a little happy that he just sent her away like that. "Tara?" He asked.

"I'm here" I said finally.

"Are you ok?" He asked. If this was ever going to work I would have to tell him how I felt from the beginning and if he didn't like it he would have to jump ship cause I really dont like playing games.

"Well honestly it's a little upsetting to think some chick could just walk into your room when ever she wants to." I said a little more harshly then I intended.

"I sent her away didn't I?"

"Cause I was on the phone. If I wasn't would you have let her stay?" I asked and he stayed silent. "Exactly. Look Jax in not one to keep how I feel about things to myself. I know we're figuring things out right now but after our minute is up if your going to be with me then your going to be with just me. I won't tolerate cheating. That's a deal breaker for me. If you can't handle that then we should just end this right now" I said in one breath. Jax stayed silent for a few minutes. I wouldn't have even realized that he was there if I hadn't heard his breathing on the other end.

"Ok" he finally said "I can handle it. No other girls but you I promise."

I smiled but said "I need to be able to trust you Jax if I can't this will never work."

"You can trust me Tara." He said honestly.

"Good. This Possesive thing works both ways ya know. If I hear another bimbo walk into your room while we're on the phone I might just make an appearance over there" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I just might like to see that actually" he laughed

"don't push me teller" I smiled.

"You know you sound hot making threats like that"

I laughed "You ain't seen nothin yet"

"Hmm. Listen darlin I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow ok"

i was a little disappointed. I would have gladly stayed on the phone all night but I understood he had things to do. " You better" I smiled.

"Later darlin"

"bye Jackson" I hung up and sighed I defiantly was in trouble.

I put some pasta in the pot after it boiled. I threw on some music and danced around my apartment while I cooked. I was in an extremely good mood. I cut up some chicken and fried it up deciding to make chicken Alfredo. When it was done I poured in some Alfredo sauce and Parmesan cheese. I served myself a bowl and poured a glass of wine. As soon as I sat down to eat someone knocked on my door. I furrowed my brow "who the hell could that be?" I wondered out loud. I walked over to the door and swung it open and couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was none other than my ruggedly handsome fling.

"Hey Beautful" he smiled.

"Hey Handsome" I smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he smirked and let himself in "I didn't want to have to deal with any more bimbos coming into my room. So I left and decided to come spend some time with you"

"I'm honored" I rolled my eyes but smiled "I just severed myself some dinner. Would like some?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to me. He took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. The moment his lips touched mine I was in a frenzy. My arms wrapped around his waist and I sighed contentedly into the kiss. When he pulled away I pouted. He chuckled a kissed me quickly "Let's eat" he pulled away from me. I was hungry alright just not for food. Not anymore. I looked into his lust filled eyes and smirked. I grabbed his kutte and pulled him toward me fusing my mouth to his once more. He growled against my lips turning me on like never before. He grabbed my hips and pulled me toward him roughly I gasped and moaned as I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I let my hands roam over his chest before finding the hem of his shirt and tugging. He got the hint and pulled away enough to take off his kutte and remove his shirt when he was done he stripped me of my tshirt and removed my bra. I reached out and wraked my finger nails down his rock hard abs. He closed his eyes and moan slightly. I felt myself soak my under wear as he took one of my nipples into his mouth and suck.

"Jesus Christ" I moaned. He looked up at me and smirked bringing me flush against him again. I wrapped my arms around his kneck and brought his lips back down to mine. "My bed room is that way" I told him. He ran his hands down my bare back giving me chills he cupped my ass and hoisted me up easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us to my bed room. My whole body was on fire and I was pretty I was going to explode. Before we even got a chance to do any more. He dropped me down on the bed and laid out on top of me. He was suffocating me in the best possible way. He reached between us and undid my belt and got on his knees to take them off never taking his eyes off mine. Once he got my jeans and under wear off he stood up and took off his in one sweep. Our eyes roamed each others naked bodies my eyes widening at his impressive length that I couldn't wait to feel inside me. I looked up at him and smirked when I found him ogling me.

"Like what you see Teller?" I said in a sultry voice. I rubbed my breast together and moaned at the sensation which seemed to get his dick even harder. He laid out on top of me again and pressed his lips against mine.

"You sure you want this?" He asked me "there's no turning back from here" he looked a little worried as if some how I would change my mind.

"If I didn't want this I would have stopped it along time ago" I ran my hands up and down his back make him shiver. "I want this. I want you" I whispered. He smiled and kissed me passionately. He settled between my legs and plunged into me. I moaned loudly and arched my back the sensations he's was providing was unlike anything I've ever felt. I was far from a virgin but this was something different. Every stroke every thrust every moan that escaped our lips felt like a missing link was found. Like heel was forever molding himself into me. A place where he would make sure only he would fit from now on. He sped up his pace.

"Jesus Christ Jackson" I yelled. He was a savage and I was falling victim to his assault on my body. I cried out when I felt him hit that delicious spot with in "Oh my god Jax. Baby right there." He sped up again and I clutch the sheets under neath me raising my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He was kissing my neck and I was sure he left a couple of marks as well but I didn't care. A couple of more thrust and I could feel myself tighten around him. "Oh my god" I shouted "baby I'm gonna cum"

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me "Cum for me Tara I wanna see it" he reaches in between us and started rubbing circles around my clit. I came undone after that. I screamed out his name and came with a vengeance. My back hit the bed and I painted. He thrusted a couple of more times before spilling into me. My whole body was tingling. I was on a high I hoped I never came down from. He laid on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his back. We both stayed silent as we caught our breath.

"That was" I trailed off once I found my voice. I didn't know how to explain it. It was so much more than amazing or wonderful.

"Intense I've never felt a connection like that before." He rolled off of me and laid on his back.

"Me either" I agreed. I rolled on to my side and laid my head on his chest "it kind of scares me" I admitted.

"Why?" He looked down at me.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel vulnerable. This is happening really fast and I don't regret it but I don't want to put myself in a position where I might get hurt" I sighed.

"I'm going to try my best to never hurt you Tara. That will never be an intention of mine. I know this is moving really fast but I just can't help how I feel about you and if I'm being honest it scares me to. I've never felt like this toward anyone. For all I know you could be the one to hurt me" he said honestly.

"That will never be an intention of mine either Jax. I guess we just take it day by day and see where this leads us. I know your leading a messy life right now but if were really going to do this then we should do it right. I won't ever pass judgement if you just tell me the truth from the beginning. I'll be by your side when your ready for it. All I ask for is honesty and no cheating. Anything else I can handle. My minute is up Jax I'm just waiting for you" I couldn't believe I had just said all that but it was the truth and I was sticking to it. If he wanted out now would be a good time to say so.

"I hear you Tara. I just don't want to start something new with you until I know I can handle it. I want to be able to see and spend time with you on a regular basis and that's just something I can't do right now. Can you wait until then?" He asked.

"I'll wait jax. Just don't keep me waiting for a long time."

"I won't babe I promise" he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Good. Now come on teller I cooked and I'm starving!" I laughed and got up throwing on his tshirt that I found out in he living room. It was navy blue and had the words SamCro written in white. I walked into the kitchen and warmed up 2 plates for us. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mind if I stay the night?" He whispered in my ear. I felt a chill run down my spine and I smiled

"not at all. I'd prefer it actually"

he kissed along my neck, I tilted my head to give him better access and sighed. "Good." He released me and sat at the table "by the way you look good in my shirt." He winked and I rolled my eyes. We ate while we talked about nothing in particular. I yawned at around 1am. I knew it was time for bed and even though I knew he was staying I didn't want to shorten our time together.

"Come on babe lets go bed. You look exhausted and I know you have class tomorrow" he reached for my hand and tugged me up out of my seat. I laid my head on his shoulder as he led me to the bed room. I laid down and he got in next to me wrapping his arms around me as I settled my head on his chest he played with my hair and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I was a little disappointed I was hoping he would stay the whole night and not just bail before I woke up. I rolled out of bed and walked into the living room just as he walked threw the door holding a bag and some coffee.

"Good Morning Sunshine" He smiled and place the bag and coffee on the table.

"Good Morning" I smiled brightly and practically skipped over to him. I wrapped my arms around his kneck and kissed him. "What did ya bring me?" He pulled me close to him and nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

"I brought us breakfast sandwiches and coffee"

"How thoughtful of you" I brought his face back to mine and gave him a searing kiss then pulled away and grabbed a coffee leaving him stunned.

"Keep kissing me like that and you won't be leaving the house today" He grumbled and ploped down on the couch.

I smirked at him and sat in his lap "That sounds promising it does but I have a huge test today that I need to ace so I can start as a TA next year" I smiled.

"Do you know which school you'll be teaching at?"

i shook my head "No I have a list I'm supposed to pick before the semester is up in about a month but I don't know what school to pick"

"How hard of a decision is it?" He asked while picking up and eating his breakfast sandwich.

I laughed shortly "It isn't at all. I would just have to move and I don't know where I would be going. I don't want to move further than I have to" I rambled on and on listing the pros and cons of moving and all he did was sit there and eating his sandwich giving me input when he had some.

"I'm gonna be around till tomorrow. Why don't we take a look at that list and we can narrow down the picks. Sound good?" He asked when he finished his coffee.

I smiled and Leaned in to kiss him "Sounds good" I jumped off his lap "I've got to take a shower it's getting late. I have to be at school in a hour." I took off my shirt well his shirt and threw it at him with a smirk over my shoulder "Care to join me?" I asked. He jumped off the couch and ran after me. 45 minutes later we were out and I was rushing.

"Babe come on I gotta go!" I kept saying it but he kept ignoring me stoping me every time I ran past him. He was sitting on my bed with a comical expression as he watched me. I wanted to smack it off his face but he would pout at me and I would melt giving into his kisses. I was finally able to get dressed without anymore interruptions from him and ran to the door. He was right behind me.

"You said your sticking around till tomorrow?" I asked as I walked to his bike. He was giving me a ride. He better be giving me a ride since he was the one making me late.

"Yup. Gonna head to the bar after this. Check out the renovations and just chill I guess." He shrugged. I hopped on the back of his bike after him and wrapped my arms around him.

"The binder with everything is on the desk in the office" I told him before he took off. He nodded and drove the 5 minutes to the school. He let the bike idle as I got off.

"Pick me up at 4?" I asked hopeful. I was afraid I was getting a little to used to him being around but I didn't care. For right now I was just letting the chips fall where they may.

"I'll be here" He gave me a sweet kissed "Good luck. I'll see you later" I gave him a few quick kisses and waved goodbye as I ran toward my first class.

My day flew by and I was glad. There was a certain biker that was on my mind all day and I couldn't wait to see him waiting for me by his bike with a cigarette and a smile. I know it was a strange combination. The biker and the teacher but there was just so much more to him that his bike and kutte. He was exhilarating and sweet and I could tell he truly cared about my well being. It was certainly a change for me and it felt good. So when the professor finally dismissed us I bolted out of my class and toward the parking lot and there he was right on time just the way I pictured him only he wasn't alone the rest of the guys were with him to. When he saw me he smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey Tara!" I heard someone call from behind me. I looked back and saw mark a guy that was in one of my classes approach me.

"Hey mark. What's up?" I turned and asked but kept walking.

"Just wondering if you have those notes from class? I missed it and need those to study for the final" he asked.

"Sure. I'll email them to you." I said I didn't want him to stay I want him to leave me alone already so I can devour Jaxs face when i reached him.

"Thanks." He looked over to the parking lot. "I wonder those guys are"

I smiled "Friends of mine" I looked over at him and saw a look of horror on his face. "Thier harmless." I laughed. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"They look extremely dangerous Tara. I hope you know what your doing." He warned me. I looked at him in confusion. He really didn't even know me. How dare he judge the people I hung around. I knew he had a thing for me but I never imagined it ran this deep. I ripped my wrist from his grasp just as Jaxs voice sounded from behind me.

"Is there problem here?" Jax voice sounded vicious.

"No not a problem at all" I looked back at him and placed my hand on his chest to calm him down. The rest of the guys surrounded mark in a semi circle "Right mark?" I asked.

"Right. No problem I'm sorry I grabbed you Tara" he said quickly backing up and bumping right into Tig.

"Good boy. Think twice before touching her again. You hear?" Tig smiled wickedly. I rolled my eyes

"babe come on. No harm no foul. Let's just go." I knew they were over protective but this was ridiculous. Jax nodded and looked down at me pressing his lips to mine.

"I told you I don't like people touching what's mine." He whispered and I rolled my eyes once more. I leaned up and whispered "Let's just go. You can claim me some more later" I looked at him and winked. He smirked and kissed me again.

"Let's go boys. Im sure he knows his boundaries now" he gave mark a pointed look and grabbed my hand pulling me towards his bike. I got on and shook my head. Dealing with these guys I was sure I was never going to interact with another guy that wasn't SamCro ever again. It scared me a little how much that didn't bother me.

When we arrived at the club house Jax was pulled into a meeting and I was left manning the bar. I was serving a drink when a dirty blonde curly haired woman came up to the bar looking worn.

"Hi can I get you something?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm looking for my husband" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok who is he I can go and get him for you"

"Jackson Teller" she said a little slurred. The cup that I was holding dropped from my hands and my heart stopped. Donna rushed over to help me, she gave me a questioning look that I ignored.

"Oh right. Your-?" I stammered.

"Wendy Sweet heart the name is Wendy" she said annoyed again.

My blood was boiling. " I'll go grab him for you" I said threw the fakest smile I could muster. I really couldn't believe this was happening. Of course this was all to good to be true a guy like him could never be faithful but a wife?! How could he not tell me he was married. I never would have started things up like I did. My heart was shattering into pieces and all I wanted to do was go home and get into bed.

I stormed toward the office grabbing an ash tray off a table as I walked by. I swung open the office door and saw him sitting around the table with the guys. He smiled at first when he saw me but frowned when saw the look on my face.

"What's goin on babe?" He asked a little worried.

"Don't babe me!" I yelled throwing the ash at his head. He easily dodged it letting it crash to the floor behind him. The boys all stood up shocked.

"What the hell Tara!" He yelled

"we are done Jackson I don't ever want to hear from you again!" His face dropped

"what the hell did I do?"

i shook my head "I really thought we had something here but I guess I was wrong" I grabbed my things "By the way I quit" I walked toward the door again. The guys giving me odd expressions. None of them looked like they knew what was going on. They knew what was going on between us but they didn't know what would cause these turn of events. I sent them all an apologetic look after all I wasn't mad at them. "Oh and one more thing" I looked at Jax straight in the eye. "Your wife's here" realization spread across his face and I bolted out the door.

"Tara wait it isn't what your thinking!" He ran after me "Please let me explain!" I rushed out of the bar passing his wife who had a slight smug expression. He came out side and ran over to me. "She's not my wife Tara" he yelled. I turned and faced him he looked hopeless and it broke me a little.

"Who would just claim to be someone else's wife if their not Jax?" I sighed we were standing in the middle of the parking lot. The distance between us feeling like miles apart.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I married her about a year ago and asked for a divorce 2 months later. That was almost a year ago. I haven't even been around her except to get her to sign the papers which she won't do. Last time I even slept with her was almost 4 months and I was drunk." He took a few hesitant steps towards me "We didn't know eachother back then Tara and I was lonely looking for someone to make me feel good. It was just a sad time out. its different with you. I feel something. I'm alive when I'm with you. I don't feel empty any more. Even the guys noticed it. Your good for me Tara and I'm trying here babe I am. I don't know how to do this I just know that I don't want to loose you." He moved closer to me and wiped the tears I didn't know I was shedding.

"You should have just told me Jax. I don't like looking like a fool. I would have understood if you had just told me. Please just always tell me truth from here on out. Don't under estimate my strength." I really needed him to understand that I wasn't some weak minded individual. "I need the truth Jax all of it. It's the only way I'll be sure that I can do this. What ever this is."

He nodded and hugged me "Just don't go any where" he kissed my head.

i hugged him tight "I'm not" I whispered into his chest. And I wasn't. I would deal with what ever came if he was by beside me was just honest with me. I was falling for him and the free fall I knew would be painful at some point but I was hoping like hell he would be Abel to catch me.

"I don't mean to break up this little party but I came here to speak to my husband" I heard Wendy from behind us. I rolled my eyes and pulled away

"I'm not dealing with that" I told him sternly.

"You don't have to just stay with me" I nodded. He gave me a hug and turned to face Wendy.

"what do you want Wendy?" Jax growled.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a couple of days" She said sadly. I was watching her like a hawk who just spotted its prey.

Jax scoffed "couple days? Try months Wendy. If you stayed off the drugs long enough maybe you would know that" Jax grew impatient. "Listen I dont have time to listen to your bull shit. The papers are waiting for your signature. I suggest you sign them before things get ugly"

"I don't want a divorce Jax" Wendy pleaded.

"I don't care what you want Wendy. Just sign the papers"

"But" Wendy looked to be searching for words to make him stay. So she would be able To keep him and I defiantly wasn't going to allow that. I stepped in front of Jax slightly, narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. I felt Jax put a hand on my waist and pull me in front of him. Wendy eyes widened at the united front me and jax were putting on. she looked at me and sighed "I just came here to tell you" she looked at Jax "I'm pregnant". I heard jax's intake of breath and his hand gripped my waists tighter. I shook my head. This was going to be one hell of a twisted trip.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Wendy Is always up to something isn't she.**

 **What do you guys think of this Tara and Jax? Let me Know!**

 **Equal parts of a whole will be updated tomorrow!**

 **please REVIEW! I wanna hear your thoughts! You guys are the greatest!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 days since Wendy had dropped the bomb of her pregnancy and I have been trying so hard since then to keep my cool. Jax had been staying with me to stay away from her. That didn't keep her from calling him every 5 minutes or showing up at the bar for the past 3 days. It was driving me insane but Jax was loosing his mind even more. He had expressed to me that he wasn't ready to be a father especially if she was the mother. I had listened to his rant for a whole night before he fucked me to sleep. Not that I was complaining of course that night was absolutely heavenly. He took his frustrations out on my body in the most delicious way.

This whole Wendy thing was slowly getting to me though. Like today she was seated at the bar and talking to people like SHE owned the damn place. Jax had gone out for a ride with the guys but should be back within the hour. I was hiding out in the office trying to avoid the ex from hell when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Tara" Donna said as she came in and closed the door "thought you'd might like to know something" she took a seat in front of me.

I looked at her and nodded "Ok what's up?"

"I just caught Wendy sneaking in a shot. She didn't know I saw her but she was defiantly drinking something a pregnant woman shouldn't"

my eyes widened "are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Clear as day." She smiled. I nodded my head and smirked. Things were about to take a turn for the better. I always knew she was lying I just couldn't prove it but now a plan was forming and Donna was about to help me pull it off. I would get Jax off Scot free and Wendy the hell out of our lives. I told Donna what i needed from her and she hurried out of the office and off to help me. A couple of minutes later I heard the guys coming into the bar making a ruckus. I smiled and shook my head. Nothing but trouble those guys were. I walked over and opened the door watching as Jax made his way to me. I smirked at him and he winked at me. Just before he reached me Wendy step into his path. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Jax" she smiled at him.

"Excuse me Wendy" he tried to walk around her but she moved with him

"I just want to talk to you for a minute" she said sadly. I rolled my eyes again this chick really desrved an Oscar for the part she was playing.

"What do you want?" He growled frustrated.

"I just want to know when you'll be coming back to charming so we can decorate the baby's room"

"Don't count on that happening any time soon" I spoke up. Cause seriously she was driving me crazy.

She turned around and scowled at me "this has nothing to do with you. Stay out of our business"

"My man" I pointed at Jax "My business let's not forget that" I crossed my arms and looked at Jax "I need to speak to you. It's important" he nodded his head and moved around Wendy. When he got close enough I grabbed his cut and pulled him to me. He smirked and shook his head before attaching my neck with kisses. I looked over and saw Wendy face grow red with rage I smirked and shut the door.

"Did I mention I like when you get possessive?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled his face to mine kissing his lips gently.

"I really do have to talk to you" i kissed his lips again.

"Can I say something first?" I nodded a little confused. He sat down and pulled me in his lap. "First I want to thank you for the way you've been handling all this shit with Wedny. Any other girl would have left by now but you stayed by Myside"

I smiled and cupped his cheek kissing him softly "I told you I would"

"I know and that's why I want you to be with me. My minutes up Tara. I'm ready to be the man you need by your side like you've been the woman I needed by my side."

I was sure my smile was so bright it could rival the sun. "Finally!"

He laughed and kissed me "now that that's settled what is it that you needed to tell me?"

My face dropped and I sighed getting to my feet. "Do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't have just made you my girl if I didn't babe. What's going on?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together while I paced the desk in front of him.

I sighed "I think Wendy's lying about being pregnant" I rushed out.

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Donna caught her taking a shot. She didn't even know Donna saw her but she's not acting like someone who's pregnant Jax." She sat in the seat in front of the desk.

"I'm having a hard time believing she's even pregnant with my kid" He ran his hand down his face and sighed. Donna poked her head and smiled at us handing me a paper bag and then left the room.

"Look Jax if she's pregnant we'll deal with it together but we need to know. So" I handed him the bag "I want her to take a pregnancy test. Right here. today. So we know for sure." He looked into the bag then looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Let's do it. I would rather know than be in the dark and if she's not pregnant then we can get her the hell out of here." He sighed.

"Please cause I swear if she pulls that my husband bull shit one more time I might scream" I huffed.

He laughed and walked around the table leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. "She won't be doing that for long. Weather she's pregnant or not she going to sign those papers"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck "She better. I don't like to share" I smirked at him and bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around my waist mans pulled his lip out of my grasp.

"If you don't stop that. We won't be leaving this office" he growled.

"You know Its always been a fantasy of mine. To do it in a office where you can bend me over the desk" I whispered seductivly in his ear. He growled and picked me up placing me on top of the desk and kissing me roughly. I worked the buttons on his plad shirt quickly. I swear the things he made me feel should have been illegal. I was instantly ready for him to take me to oblivion and he would have Wedny not burst threw the fucking door.

"We're still married Jax!" She screeched. Jax sighed and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Get out! We're busy!" I yelled.

"I'm pregnant with his kid bitch! That's MY husband you were about to fuck" she slammed the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jax

"I swear if she says that one more time I might kill her"

Jax chuckled and turned around buttoning his shirt back up. "Wendy we are not together. Me and Tara are. What ever we do is none of your God damn business. Matter of fact" he reached behind me and threw her the paper bag "Take that pregnancy test. We as in me and Tara have to figure out what were going to do next. if your not pregnant or if you are." He threw his arm around my shoulder and I smiled wickedly at her. She looked like a deer in head lights.

"You want me to take a pregnancy test?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Did he stutter? I mean if your pregnant than you have nothing to worry about right?" I said innocently. I really hated having to play this game but if she wanted to play I would show her who could play better.

"I'm not taking a damn pregnancy test." She threw it at me I caught it before it barley hit my face. I jumped off the desk and charged at her. Jax grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away before I could do any damage. I didn't even get to touch her before he dragged me away and placed me behind him.

"Take the damn test Wendy" Jax growled. She flinched back and reached for the door. Tig opened it before she could.

"The hell is going on in here?" Tig asked taking in the scene before him.

"She's trying to attack me Tig. Help me" Wendy cried.

"Lord have mercy" I threw my hands up and sat down in the chair. I was so tired of this woman. She was acting like a child like a grown ass child.

"I hardly doubt that sweet heart and even if she did there would be nothing I could do about it. He doesn't want you as his wife and Tara is his Old lady now" Tig said. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm still his wife Tig I haven't signed anything. Tara is nothing to him. I'm the one having his baby." She stated proudly.

"Your his wife cause you won't sign the damn papers and your not carrying his kid bitch if you were you would have taken the test by now" I sneered at her. "Your really irking my nerves Wendy. I was trying to be an adult about all of this how ever your making it impossible. Stop being desperate and recognize the fact that Jax does not want you! If he did he wouldn't be here with me! Take the test sign the fucking papers and get the fuck out of my bar and the hell away from my man" I said threw gritted teeth. I was seeing red and there was a target around Wendy that the bull in me was ready to attack. She looked from Jax to me the back to Jax and sighed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok" her shoulders sagged "I'm not pregnant. I just didn't want to loose you and I didn't know how else to keep you. I just don't know what I would do with out you Jax. You guys are my family" her shoulders sagged and she cried harder.

"Realize Wendy that I wouldn't have stayed even if you were pregnant. I'm with Tara she's not going any where. We haven't been your family in over a year Wendy. It's time for you to go. Find yourself away from me." Jax opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of papers "Sign these and I'll give you some money to get the hell out of this town and charming. I don't want you stepping foot in either of my towns and stating trouble" Jax handed her the divorce papers and gave her a pen. I held my breath as we waited for her to finally do the right thing. When she signed the papers I jumped up and into Jaxs arms kissing him soundly. He was finally free. We were free of her.

"Come on Wendy time for you to go" I heard Tig in the background. Jax pulled his lips away from mine but held me close

"Tiggy call happy tell him to bring his equipment." Jax said and kissed my forehead.

"Black out or new one?" Tig asked. Jax looked at Wendy

"both. Wendy is no longer an old lady and Tara needs to get her crow" he smiled down at me. Tig left the room closing the door behind him and Wendy.

"What crow?" I asked in confusion.

"My crow. It's a tattoo that Let's other members know your off limits and people will recognize you as my old lady. Your crow will be different since im the president" he smirked

"so a tattoo some where people can see it. How do you know that I even want a tattoo?" I asked him. I didn't mind it I just wanted to freak him out. His face was priceless. It dropped into the biggest frown and worry etched into his features.

"I just I guess I assumed I should have asked first I'm-" I kissed him to shut him up.

"I was just kidding babe. I'd love to get your crow. this is all moving so fast but being with you just feels right" I smiled up at him.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek "my thoughts exactly. You don't know how relieved I am that we don't have to deal with Wendy any more" I smiled and nodded it was a huge relief. He would be out of our lives for good and we could move on from the Ex of hell.

"so where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"Well we could take a look at those schools and see how much further I have to drive to see you" he laughed.

i grabbed the paper from the desk and handed it to him "take a look. You know this state better than I do"

He smiled and sat on the desk looking over the list of schools. His smile grew when he came a across one "Charming elementary?"

"That's your home town isn't it?" I asked smiling back at him.

He nodded "it sure is. Would you consider it?"

"I would actually. can I spend the weekend with you in charming? I can see the school and get a feel of the town"

"of course babe. You can move into my house if you decide to move to charming" he smirked that famous smirk and I laughed.

"one thing at a time baby. Let's see how things go first. Moving is one thing moving in together is a whole different ball game"

"Just think about it. You wouldn't have to pay any kind of rent and my house is close to the school. We'll get you a car so you can drive there."

"I can barley afford my rent and school payments now Jax, getting a car wouldn't be the easiest thing" I sighed sitting down.

He crouched in front of me "your not alone any more babe. You have me and this huge family backing you up."

"I'm not used to this Jax. Having someone to depend on. Having people that care about me. I've been alone for so long I'm scared to let my guard down"

"it's ok now. Let me take care of you babe." He sat down on the floor in front of me and tugged me down to straddle is lap. He cupped my face in his hands"You've helped me threw so much already. With the bar and this whole Wendy situation I know you'll stick around threw anything and I need that. I need you. So let me help you"

It amazed me how much my life has changed. From the minute he walked into this bar my life was in a whirl wind and I loved it. He made me feel safe and wanted something I've never felt before. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and truth. He really did want me to be apart of his life. He really did want to help me. It was in that moment that I realized I had falled in love with Jackson Teller and with that came the realization that I was no longer scared. I wasn't scared of what the future might hold I wasn't scared that he might hurt me I wasn't scared to put my faith in him. It was exhilarating. I felt free of the burdens that I had to carry Daliy. I felt liberated knowing someone was willing to worry about me like I had to worry about my self for years. I smiled brightly at him and realized I was crying to. I wiped away my tears and he kissed both my eyes. I kissed his lips.

"Ok. I hear you it's not going to be easy Jax I've had to take care of myself for so long I don't know how to let others in but I'm willing to try" I played with the scruff on his chin and he kissed my finger tip.

"I won't let you down babe" he smiled and I kissed him I couldn't resist him any more. He was literally to sexy for his own good.

"Hey guys Happys here" I heard Tig say behind us. I didn't pull away from Jax I didn't care any more about the interruptions and I was pretty sure they had all seen worse. I continued to kiss him with as much passion as possible. I wasn't ready to tell him that I loved him but hopefully he could tell. "Guys you know happy doesn't like to wait."

"Get out Tig!" Jax pulled away slightly to say before returning to my waiting lips. He got off the floor picking me up easily with him. He sat me on the desk and tugged the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms and we separated enough for him to remove it. He tossed to the side and began his attack on my neck as he reached behind my back and unhooked it tossing it to the floor next to my shirt. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently eliciting a moan from me. I grabbed in Kutte and pealed it off throwing in on the chair behind him. He pulled away again and strip him self of his t shirt jeans and boxers quickly. I smirked at him and shimmied out of the rest of my clothes. he pulled me into a standing position and turned me around pressing me flush against his erection. I let my head rest on his shoulders as he ran his hands up and down my body. Every part of my body was coming alive at his touch. He tilted my head and kissed me before bending me over and entering me from behind in one swift movement.

"Jesus Christ" I moaned loudly. Every time we had sex it felt new, each time was more amazing the last. This time was no different. Although this was rough primal and animalistic it didn't lack any of the passion that we felt for each other. The way his hands held on to my hips as he thrusted into me or when he caresses my back made me feel like he was worshiping me. He put a hand on my lower back and sped up his pace. I cried out and arched my back feeling him move deeper inside me. I held on to edge of the desk to steady myself as he once again sped up his pace. I peaked over my shoulder and the slight of him almost took me over the edge. His head was tilted back and there was a slight shine to his torso making him seem even more god like. He looked down at me and smirked. I bit my lip and moaned causing him to growl and pick me up. I Yelp as he spun me around and sat me on top of the desk entering me once more. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him my moans growing louder by the second.

"Oh my god Jax. Baby you feel so good" he kissed my neck and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt the familiar pull and I tighted around him "cum with me baby" I whispered as I threw my head back and felt the pleasure rip threw me. I heard him grunt and spill in to me. I kissed him as we both came down from our high. He held me close "I love you Tara" he whispered against my lips. I gasped and pulled back slightly.

"What did you just say?" I asked

he smiled a shy smile and kissed my lips gently "I said I love you. I've never felt like this about anyone. My feelings grow more and more for you everyday I'm with you. I love you Im in love with you. I've known it from the minute you put your hand in mine and I felt that electric Shock I just didn't want to admit it but I don't care any more I love you"

i felt my heart expand in my chest. How in the world did I ever get so lucky? "I love you to Jackson" my emotions not letting me speak above a whisper.

"You do?" He asked and I nodded "Yes. I have for a while to I just didn't want to say anything to soon. I have never felt like this about any one you make me whole and i don't want to be without you. and its oblivious that we cant get enough of each other. " i wiggled and moaned slightly when i still felt him inside me.

He laughed holding me close and kissed me "We are quite a pair"

"the greatest" I winked. "Maybe we should get dressed before we start up again"i winked at him "plus I have a tattoo to get"

"I want it right here" he placed his hand on my lower back "so the next time I bend you over a desk I can see my crow fly"

i smacked his shoulder playfully "Your such a perv" I kissed him and pushed him away from me. I jumped off the desk and we got dressed quickly.

"Are we going to charming tomorrow?" I asked as we left the office and made our way to the back room. The guys had made it a hang out spot for themselves and spent most of the time back there.

"Yeah babe we can leave after your classes. Leave Donna in charge of this place"

I nodded and walked into the hangout room. I looked around and saw the guys sitting around sipping on beers, some were playing poker others were watching as a bald headed guy worked on Wendy. She eyed me when I walked in and I smiled.

"Hap This my old lady Tara. Babe this is Happy our free lance tattoo artist amoung other things" he laughed. Happy grunted his hello and I smiled and waved "he's not much of a talker" Jax whispered to me before addressing the guys "We're heading home tomorrow boys. Taras coming with us for the weekend."

"What?!" Wendy screeched. I saw Jax roll his eyes and sit down. I walked over to the mini fridge they out in here and grabbed a beer for me and Jax.

"Problem Wendy?" I smirked at her but she ignored me and looked at Jax.

"Your taking her to our home?"

"It isn't our anything Wendy. I selling that house as soon as I get the chance" He stated matter of factually.

I was starting to wonder if she was actually mentally unstable cause she seriously didn't know how to catch a hint. I mean she was sitting in a chair getting a tattoo covered that meant she was no longer apart of his life and yet she was still fighting for him.

"Are you ok Wendy? Cause I mean I know the sex is good but your a little crazy he couldn't have done that by himself are there some deeper issues going on?" I asked as I took a seat next to Jax.

"Don't talk to me gash. How would you even know if the sex was good? Are you sleeping with my husband bitch?!" She growled. Happy stopped what he was doing and looked at her. In fact everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Seriously she might be a little mentally unstable" Tig chimed in.

"I'll show you mentally unstable!" She yelled and ran to me. I stood up just as she punched me square in the Jaw. I saw red this bitch really wanted to die. The next punch she threw I dodge and swung hitting her in the face so hard she tripped and fell. i stood over her "Remember this view cause the next time you touch me it'll be your last" I looked around at all the guys that were wearing smug expressions and shook my head.

"You guys are a bad influence"

"we had nothing to do with that. Your just a bad ass on your own" Bobby laughed. Jax pulled me in front of him and surveyed my jaw gently.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"nothing a kiss can't heal" I smirked at him. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. "See I'm all better now" he kissed my jaw right where she had hit it was always so gentle with me. Not like the big scary biker he showed to others. I laid my head on his shoulder as I watched Tig drag a struggling Wendy out of the room. "Where is he taking her?" I asked Jax.

"To a hotel for now till we figure out what we should do with her"he sat back down.

"Check her into a mental hospital. I really do think something a wrong with her." I mean I didn't like the chick but when someone needed help they should get it. She would be obsessed with Jax until she got the help she needed. Jax thought about it for a second before nodding and calling Tig to look into different mental facilities. Happy motioned me over and asked me where I wanted my tattoo to be. I told him and he instructed me to sit in the chair with my back facing him. He lifted up my shirt till it was right under my bra and tucked under the straps. Thank god my jeans were low risers or I would have had to take my jeans off. When Jax got off the phone i looked over to him and asked "If you sell the house Jax where are we going to be staying?"

"At the club house. We can stay there for the weekend and I'll buy a new house before your semester is up and you move to charming. I wouldn't want you to live in that house any way."

i nodded there was no use arguing with him he would give me valid points and I would loose any way. I internally shook my head and smiled. It was nice having some one I can count on. Happy got started on his art work and I clutched at the back of my seat. It wasn't painful it was just highly uncomfortable. It felt like a cat was scratching me in the same place over and over again.

"Some one bring me a damn shot" I groaned. I heard the guys chuckle and i shook my head i was being serious i needed to feel a little numb before he continued. Opie came over to me and handed me a bottle of jack. I took a couple of swigs and handed it back to him "thank you" Jax took his chair and sat down in front of me handing me a beer.

"You ok?" he smiled

"Just peachy."

He rubbed my arms and kissed my forehead "Your almost done. It looks good babe your going to love it."

I smiled and nodded laying my head down on the back of my chair. About 15 minutes later happy was finally finished and I couldn't have been more relieved any longer and I'm sure I would have screamed. I stood up carefully and stretched out my limbs. Jax grabbed my hand and lead me back into the office. He sat down in a chair and turned me around he placed his hands on my waist carefully and kissed around the tattoo.

"Mine" he whispered. I smiled and turned to face him.

"All yours" I bent down and kissed him before walking over to the mirror I had placed in here a couple of days ago. I turned my back to it and looked over my shoulder at the beautiful crow that adorned my lower back. The crow had its wings open and seemed to be flying over a brightly lit full moon. The crow was covering a banner that read 'Go Deo'. I looked over at Jax confused.

"It means forever in Irish Galic. I wanted you to have something different than everyone else because this" he motioned between us "Is different for me. I wanted your tattoo to mean something and be completely different than the other old ladies. That's another reason why I wanted it on your lower back. Old ladies usually have thier tattoos some where you can see it so they can gain status in the club. Your not with me for status your with me for me" He explained seriously.

"Jax baby I love it. I think it's perfect" I looked in the mirror again and smiled. It really was beautiful I would have to find a way to show it off once in a while. In a way that Jax wouldn't get all 'I'm her man hear me roar' type of protective.

"Come on babe lets get you home. We have a long day tomorrow and there is still a lot I need to clue you in on before we get there." He stood up and headed toward the door. I walked out with him, stopping at the bar to let Donna know we wouldn't be open tomorrow and she would be in charge. She was ok with that especially when Opie voulenteered to stay with her and "Keep the place running" as he put it.

When we got back to my place I made dinner. We sat down and ate while Jax gave me a run down on club life. He told me all about the club having illegal dealings. He didn't tell me how just that he was mixed in with some big people that were usually cool but meant he had to put himself in danger from time to time just to insure the safety of his club, his family. He said he inherited it this way and he was working over time to change it which is why he bought the bar and why he bought a porn studio which we reluctantly told me about. I could tell he was nervous to tell me about most of the club relations but he didn't have to worry I wasn't going any where. I stayed silent through his speech just to digest everything. I mean I want going any where but it was still a lot to take in. I didn't know if I was ready to go threw lock downs and God forbid hospital visits.

"And just so you aren't surprised. I was pretty much a man whore before you. So you might, well not might, you will absolutely see girls throw themselves at me. Just remember that I don't want them. I have my hands full with you" He smiled

"There will be no more girls throwing themselves at you. I'll make sure of that" there will be no way in hell I would allow some silly bitches near him. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Are you ok With everything else?"

I sighed. "It's going to take some time getting used to but I'm sure I'll be ok" I reached for his hand across the table "I get that I won't be able to know everything you do. Just don't lie to me. I understand your business dealings are your own I just don't ever want to realize that you told me one thing and I found out the real thing. You can trust me. If it's something that you absolutely can't tell me than just tell me that." I finished

"Your amazing you know that?" He laughed "You don't mind me doing ilegal shit you just don't want me lying about it?" He shook his head.

"I'm not going any where Jax. I'll be worried of course but like I said I'm not going any where. Trust me and I'll trust you. Let me carry your burdens with you. You told me I'm not alone any more to let you help me. Well your not alone any more either you have me. We're a team. I'll be on your side no matter what"

he stood up and grabbed me off the chair taking me into his arms and kissing me passionately.

"I love you" he whispered. I smiled "I love you to" I don't think I would ever get tired of him saying that.

"So before I take you into that room and make love to you like never before there is one more thing I need to talk to you about" he said.

I nodded "and that is?"

"My mother"

i gulped. I wasn't afraid of much in life but the guys had mentioned Jaxs mother countless of times and if there was one person I was worried about meeting it was Gemma Teller.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be in Jaxs POV! What did you guys think of this chapter? It's a pretty long one :) I didn't know if I was rushing things between J & T but then I thought with a connection like thiers what does it matter :) **

**PS I don't think we've seen the last of miss Wendy. She is pretty persistent. ;)**

 **More Soon!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Jax POV****

I was waiting for Tara in front of her school. We were heading to charming today and I still didn't know how I felt about bringing her home. It wasn't that n was ashamed or anything I just didn't want her corrupted by charming or my mother for that matter. Unfortunately there would be no avoiding that train wreck. I hadn't told my mother anything about Tara let alone that I made her my old lady and told her that I loved her already. I realized that I was pussy whipped but I didn't care Tara was amazing I was unworthy of her I knew that. She was smart funny determined self driven and had an attitude that could rival my mothers. She was the total opposite of anything girl I've ever dealt with and I think that's what made me fall for her. She was everything I didn't know I wanted. I was determined to make sure she was never alone again. It pissed me off when she told me about her mother and father. No one especially not my Tara should have to go threw that.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Tig complained "I wanna go home and bury myself in some new crow eater pussy" he smiled wickedly.

I rolled my eyes "Relax she should be coming out any minute now" I looked at my watch and nodded. It should be any minute now.

"I can't wait to see Gemmas reaction to Tara. I mean she's a tough chick but going up against Gemma is like throwing a gazelle in a lions den" Tig laughed. Chibs reached over and smacked his head.

"Don't worry Jackie it might be the other way around" Chibs smiled.

I scoffed. Tara taking on my mother would defiantly be a sight to see. Tara finally came bounding out of the building with a smile on her face. God she as beautiful with her wavy auburn hair, her green eyes and her olive skin tone. She wore a White V neck fitted shirt with some light blue wash jeans that hugged her every god damn curve and drove me insane in the processes. She had on a pair of black riding boots that she insisted she buy for the hour trip to charming. She sashayed her way over to me and my smile grew. I couldn't help it she brought out something in me that just made me happy. Which was perfect since before she made an appearance in my life I was a mess.

When she reached me she threw her arms around my neck and smiled up at me.

"Hey babe"

"Hey yourself" I wrapped my arms around my waist and brought her closer to me. "How Was school?"

"Good. I passed all my test and I told them I picked a school to be a student teacher" She smirked.

"So you ready to move?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll be ready. You haven't kissed me yet" she pouted. I laughed and brought her lips up to mine. It was sweet and soft nothing the guys couldn't handle. One thing I learned pretty quick was that Me and Tara could get hot and heavy pretty quick. I pulled away after I heard her moan slightly.

"Can't do that now" i smirked down at her. "We have to get going"

"But I so want to" she teased

"Alright you 2 lets go I wanna go home" Tig complained like a child.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid" Tara Laughed at him. She pulled away from me after a small kiss she planted on my lips and got on my bike.

"Yeah I do and I'm tired of hearing you 2 go at it in the office" he rolled his eyes.

Me and Tara laughed "Don't be jealous Tiggy it's not a good look" I smirked and got on my Dyna after securing Taras helmet.

"What ever" he grumbled.

I felt her wrap her arms securely around my waist and I could swear there was no better feeling then her wrapping herself around me on my bike. My thoughts turned dirty as I pictured bending her over my bike and taking her to oblivion. Jesus Christ. I stopped my train of thoughts if I didn't I would be making a pit stop and doing exactly that, but I wanted to get home. I started up the bike and headed towards charming.

* * *

About an hour later we passed the familiar welcome to charming sign. I took a detour letting the guys pass me as I let Tara take it the small town. I showed her the different shops and the house I grew up in before making my way to TM. I hopped off my bike and watched as she looked around trying to gauge her reaction.

"So this is it? The club house and the garage" She turned to me and smiled.

I nodded "Yup this is it." I threw my arm around her shoulders and lead her toward the club house.

"I expected a raging party with half naked girls throwing themselves every where"

i laughed "It's Friday afternoon babe. The party will happen later" I kissed the side of her head and lead her inside.

"I think it's pretty cool." She smiled at some of the girls inside the clubs and laughed when they rolled thier.

"Seems like I'm going to have problems already"

"Don't pay them any mind babe. I don't." I stopped at the bar and got us both a bottle of beer.

"It's ok." She grabbed me by my Kutte and pulled me to her "I don't mind staking my claim" she winked at me.

"That's good cause I have a feeling you might have to do just that" I sighed.

"Ahh that pretty face of yours got around huh"

"Sorta. I wasn't exactly discreet before I met you"

"AKA you were a man whore" she laughed.

"I'm glad you find that amusing" I shook my head. I didn't really enjoy her knowing about my past I wish I didn't have one to tell her but she wanted me to be honest with her always so I was. I liked that I could be honest with her and she wouldn't hold it against me.

"Aww come on baby. It's not that bad. Plus it was before me and There's nothing I can do about your past just like you can't do nothing about mine" she kissed me and I smiled against her lips. She had never said much about her past exs all she said was that they weren't important. I hated thinking of her with other me so I let go.

"Hey Jax" I pulled away from Tara but held her close.

"Ima" I said shortly.

"How Are you? We haven't seen you around lately. I've missed you" she purred and I rolled my eyes. Tara stepped in front of me and crossed her arms. I smirked she was a spit fire when she wanted to be and it was fucking sexy to watch.

"I assure you he's perfectly fine and sweet heart he's not your to miss any more. So scurry along and find some one else. I know Tig was looking to stick his Dick into something."

Ima laughed "Oh honey." She took a step toward Tara and I held my breath Ima was walking on thin water with the both of us. "I understand your new here but let me adjust you to protocol. These men don't belong to anyone but thier old ladies and even then they still mess around. When they want you, you go willingly till you become an old lady. That's just how things work around here. Enjoy the party but tonight Jax is mine" she said confidently and to my surprise Tara laughed in her face and it was infectious I cracked a smile and shook my head as I watched Tara bend over in laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Ima growled. Tara looked at me and smirked then turned back to Ima.

"I'm laughing at you honey." Tara said in a condensending tone "The fact that you think it's remotely ok to just come over here and "Stake your claim" on a man you have no business with is fascinating to me. You don't even know who I am and yet here you are thinking your going to "Show me the ropes". The only thing you can show me is how dress skanky and how to be a whore. Let me guess you work in the porn studio? Cause you scream porn bitch." Tara got in her face and I sat down in a stool by the bar. If she wanted to "Stake her claim" on me than I was going to let her do just that. Besides she was my old lady and she would have a bigger role to play so it was better that she let them know who she was now than wait till later. I watched Tara and fell deeper for her than before. Her confidence radiated off of her in waves and it was damn fucking sexy. "I'm only going to say this once. So listen up Jax is no longer your concern or any one else's. He has an old and believe me I'm more than he can handle. So keep your rancid ass pussy away from him. Are we clear?" I couldn't help the little twitch my dick made. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and bury myself in her in that moment. She was driving me insane and she wasn't even touching me.

Ima took a step back and gulped "Your his old lady?" She looked over at me and I smirked an nodded in confirmation.

"I'm Tara. Pleased to meet ya" She said sarcastically. Ima scowled and crossed her arms.

"Beat it Ima." I said growing impatient of her. When Ima looked at me I gave her my best 'Don't fuck with me' face that had her scurrying along. I wrapped my arms around Tara from behind "Your so sexy" I whispered. She laughed and turned to face me.

"Your trouble Teller. Me being here is going to cause so much trouble. I can feel it." She sighed.

She was right but I was selfish enough not to care. I wanted her here to see my life style and to watch how she handled it. "I'll protect you" I promised and I would i was slowly starting to realize that I would do anything for her including protecting her from known and unknown dangers.

"I can protect myself but I'm glad I have you on Myside" she smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Don't worry baby I'll protect you to" she winked and I laughed.

"The Bonnie to my Clyde?" I raised my eye brows in question.

She shook her head "Clyde made Bonnie do a lot of bad things even when she didn't want to. Her love for him killed her. I don't want to be like them. So more like Lois Lane and Clark Kent. She protects his secrets and helps when needed." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently "Biker by day. Soft loving man by night. My own super hero" she smiled.

"I'm far from a hero babe"

"So much doubt baby but don't worry you have me now and I have faith in you" she kissed me.

"Good to know" I bent my head a trailed kisses down her neck. "How about I take you into my room and show you just how much I appreciate you"

She tilted her head giving me better access "My hero" she moaned. I smirked against her neck and started moving toward my dorm.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new piece of ass son?"

I groaned when I heard my mother behind me I kissed Tara "Here we go" I whispered and turned around "Hey Ma" I kissed her cheek quickly. "This is Tara, Tara this is my mom Gemma"

Tara smiled warmly and held out her hand "Nice to meet you" Gemma looked at her hand like it was poisonous.

"Wish I could say the same"

"Ma! Stop it" I warned.

"No Jax it's ok" Tara stepped forward and looked straight into my mothers eyes "If there's something you'd like to say just say it don't beat around the bush and try to antagonize me cause I can assure you it won't work"

"you should defiantly learn some respect little girl" Gemma narrowed her eyes.

"You gotta give respect to get respect old lady" Tara quipped back.

I watched as my mothers eyes grew wide and I held back a laugh. No one has ever spoken up to her the way Tara was doing now.

"You really don't want to mess with me sweet heart" Gemma nearly growled. I stepped closer to them things were getting heated a little to quick for my liking.

"Your right I don't I'd like us to get along for Jaxs sake cause I'm sure there's alot you can teach me but if you can't do that and want to catch an attitude every time I'm around go for it cause I can promise you I can dish it just as much if not better than you can. So we can both be the women in Jaxs lives that get along happily or we scratch eachother eyes out everytime we see eachother and make Jaxs life harder than it needs to be. It's your call" Tara shrugged "but Either way I'm not going any where"

Gemma took a step back studying Tara for a minute before smirking. She looked at me "I like her. A girl that can give my shit right back to me and put me in my place is a good fit for you" she winked at me and in let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. She looked back at Tara "Welcome to SamCro. Let me give you a Tour and a run down on things" it was literally like nothing happened Tara smiled and my mom wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Later babe" Tara left me standing there stunned as she walked away with my mother. I didn't know weather to be happy or worried but one thing was for sure things were certainly going to get interesting around here.

 **A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry it took a little long to get out I just been super busy looking for Job but I definatly want to give you guys something!**

 **More soon! I promise! I'm writng the next chapter for both my stories right after I post this chapter!**

 **Please Review! Xoxo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****Tara POV****

It was Definalty A Challege being in charming. I wasn't even here for more than an hour and was already having to defend myself against people but I wasn't going any where and I was making sure everyone knew it. After mine and Gemmas little spat we got along just fine. Gemma actually told me that she appreciated being put in her place because none of Jaxs other girlfriends had ever done it. She had said "Only a strong women can put up with this club. And I think you have what it takes" she smiled and continued showing me around. She had been telling me how everything worked and the ins and outs. She told me that the women took care of the place so the men wouldn't have more to worry about. After awhile I was finally adjusted to my surroundings and relaxed enough to actually enjoy a beer. Gemma and I talked for most of the night just getting to know eachother. She told me about her husband John and all about the first 9 and how SamCro got started. She had been there for it all and saw everything threw. She told me John had stepped down when Jax became of age to take over and had been in retirement ever since. He was in Ireland on business now but would be back in about a day or 2.

The whole night I felt Jaxs eyes on me. I would look over catch his eye and blow him a kiss. He would smile and then continue his conversation with juice. After awhile I excused myself from Gemma and went to go find him. It was insane to miss him considering we were in the same room but I did. I found him playing poker with the guys. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you" I whispered. He turned his head and kissed my lips "Me to"

I walked around him and sat in his lap "So what do ya got?" I asked looking at his cards. He shifted a little getting comfortable, laid his hand on my thigh and showed me his cards.

"That's cheating! You can't help him" Tig commented.

"I'm not helping him Tiggy just looking" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to win anyway Tig I don't need any help from Tara to do that" Jax smirked. I turned and looked at him.

"My mans a winner" I winked at him and he laughed.

"That's right baby"

"You 2 make me sick." Tig gagged.

we laughed and I sat and watched as the boys played there game. I can't remember at what point I fell asleep, but I felt Jax pick me up and move with me.

"Jax?" I asked sleepily

"Go back to sleep babe I'm just moving you to the dorm room" He told me softly. I snuggled into him and let him carry me to his room. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over once more.

* * *

The Next morning I woke up alone. I looked around the room in search of Jax but didnt see him so I got up and took a quick shower and got dressed in some jean shorts a black t shirt and some black sneakers I let my hair air dry applied some make up and walked into the clubhouse to get my day started. I spotted Jax drinking some coffee at the bar and talking to someone I didn't identify. I walked over and sat next to him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "Good morning sleepy head"

"Good morning" I smiled "what time is it?"

Jax looked at his watch "11:49"

my eyes bugged out I never slept that late.

"How would you like your coffee?" The guy that jax was talking to asked me.

"Oh um black with 2 sugars please"

"He's our new prospect his name half sack" Jax explained "Pretty much a bitch boy for about a year before we decide weather or not he can be patched in. To get in he'll do anything even suck up to the presidents old lady." He smirked.

"That's interesting wait half sack?" I asked curious as to why that was his name. Jax laughed "You don't want to know" Half sack handed me my cup of coffee and smiled at me.

"Anything else I can get ya?"

I looked at Jax and he shrugged. "No I'm ok thanks"

"Ok just let me know" He nodded and walked off.

"Things are going to be different for you Tara" Jax said turning me to face him. "This world is different it's complicated but it's family one big family. The guys already love you, apperently so does my mom. None of these people would hesitate to do anything for you. like I said your not alone any more."

"I know. It's just going to take some time to get used to it. Your mom was telling me that there would be certain things expected of me. Keeping everything in order and stuff I don't know if I would be able to do that" I didn't know if he wanted me to be that way. Hell I didn't even know if I wanted to do that.

"Babe you don't have to do anything you don't want to. She's taken care of this place most of her life making sure we're fed hosting family dinner making sure the hang arounds stay in thier place but that's just what she does. Just because your my old lady doesn't mean that you have to do what she did to keep this place running. I want you to do what ever you feel comfortable doing. I don't want you to change who you are cause you think you need to help the club in some way. Besides when you start working at the school you prolly won't have to much time between me and work" He smirked "and I'm a full time job"

I laughed and shook my head "I don't mind picking up some slack I just don't know if I'll be as good as your mom" she had things down to a science she already knew the ins and out because she created them. I wouldn't know what to do even if she tried to teach me. I was thinking instead of taking over just to let her keep doing what she's doing and I would incorporate my own traditions.

"I think I'll take a back seat for now. Atleast until i move here"

"speaking of which when do you plan to move?"

"When I'm done with my classes. I should start packing soon though. Class is over in like 2 months"

"And your still ok with moving in with me?"

"Are you still ok with me moving in with you?"

"Yes I am but that's not what I asked Tara" he turned in his seat to face me fully "Cause if you don't want to then we can find you your own place until you are"

I kissed him just to shut him up "I do admit that I feel like we are moving a little fast but this all feels" I looked around the club house as if the word would just come to me when it didn't I just said "It feels right. We feel right. I can't explain it but yes I'm ok with moving in with you"

He smiled his famous mega watt 'I'm gorgeous and I know it' smile and nodded his head slightly. "Good Listen I have some business I gotta do so you'll be on your own for a couple of hours. You can use my car to get around for the day. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah baby I'll be fine."

"Half sack will be with you today where ever you go he goes" He looked at half sack and half sack nodded.

"Is that necessary?" I asked him. I didn't need to be followed around like a child and I didn't need a baby sitter.

"Afraid so." He got off his still and wrapped his arms around me "I know your not used to this and I really apperciate you trying but if it gets to be to much tell me and I will figure something out" He ran his nose down mine and kissed my lips "Half sack will keep you safe when I'm not around and I need to know that your safe at all times."

I nodded relcutantly. "Ok. I'm going to check out the town some more. Maybe the school to. What time will you be back?"

"Around 5 Ma's having family dinner tonight. So you'll get to meet everyone else"

"Yay" I said sarcastically and laid my head on his shoulder.

"This is a lot for you isn't it" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"A little. I just want to get over the introductions and find my place in all of this. Once that happens I'll be fine"

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. I wish I could blow off this meeting and stay with you but being president-" I cut him off.

"I know baby I get that part. Just gotta adjust and I'll be fine I promise" I Raised my head and kissed his lips. "Just try and hurry back"

"I sure will" He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

"Later baby" He winked and left. I shook my head and smiled. He was something else. I looked over at Half Sack and smiled "Ready to go? I want to pick up a few things before tonight's dinner" He nodded his head and left the clubhouse without a word. I followed after him and walked into the office to see Gemma looking threw some paper.

"Hey Mrs. Teller."

She looked up and smiled at me "Call me Gemma sweet heart. Mrs. Teller makes me sound old."

"Ok" I smiled "Jax told me your having family dinner tonight. I was wondering if I can bring something?"

"Of course! Make a lot of it these guys can eat!" She laughed

"I will. Is there anything you need? I'm going to step out for a while. Jax is out on business and I want to see more of the town"

she shook her head "Nah I have everything already"

"Can I help cook? I can do pretty good in the kitchen" I smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I don't know I haven't tested everything" I winked at her and she laughed.

"I start cooking around 630"

i nodded "I'll be back by then"

she went back to work and I went in search of Half sack. When I found him he was leaning against his bike dangling a set of keys. "Jax told me to give you thes" he tossed them to me and I caught them easily "He also told me to stay out of your way. Close of to see you far enough not to get in your way"

"Is he always so bossy?"

"He is the boss"

I shrugged "He's just Jax to me"

he smiled "That's cause your his old lady he can't really boss you around. Your like second in command"

"I'm just Tara" I insisted.

"Not in this town. In this town your Jax Tellers old lady. First Lady and Queen of SamCro"

I thought about that for a second. Was that all I would ever be? Jax Teller's old lady. I would be identity be stolen and replaced with Queen of SamCro? Would people fear me just because of my associations? Would the school I wanted to be in treat me differently or even give me the job? Would I be ok with all these changes? I sighed and walked over to Jaxs cutless. I would have to just wait and see. Since things were already a little rushed between me and Jax I would have to take everything else slowly. I got into his car and smiled slightly when it smelled like motor oil and cigarettes. It was Jaxs smell and ive grown to love it and be comforted by it.

I drove out of the lot with half sack tailing behind me. I took my time taking in my surroundings. Looking at the town I would soon call my own. I looked at all the pretty houses that surrounded the streets. I drove into the towns mini shopping district and stopped at the grocery store. I was getting out of the car when a police officer walked over to me. I saw half sack get out his phone and call someone.

"Hey there. I'm deputy Hale. You can call me David though"

"Hello" I shook his hand when he offered it "I'm Tara Knowles"

"New in town?" He asked

"Sort of." I said shortly "Sorry deputy I'm just wondering if I did something wrong for you to come up to me?"

"Oh no darlin just a friendly introduction to a pretty lady"

I laughed "Ok then. If you don't mind I have some shopping to do." I started to walk toward the entrance of the store I didn't have time to be hit on. I knew Jax would go ape shit if he found someone hitting on me. He got a little jealous everytime one of the guys would talk to me for to long.

"I was just wondering" he called after to me. I sighed and turned around to face him "if you knew someone was following you"

that got my attention. I looked around a little worried. How did I not see someone following me?

"The guy on the bike wearing the leather vest?" He continued "He's been tailing you for a while now"

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding. "Oh yes I know. He's a friend" I looked at half sack and smiled. I heard the roar of motorcycles and my smile grew knowing Jax was amoung them.

"Your friends with the sons of anarchy? That's a very dangerous friendship to have Tara. What could a nice beautiful young lady like yourself want with the SOA?"

I scoffed "Not that it's any of your business but if you must know I'm actually dating one"

he laughed a little "Dating one?"

I crossed my arms and nodded "Yup. The main one actually"

His eyes got wide "Your telling me your dating Jax Teller?" He started to laugh.

"Something funny Hale?" Jax asked from behind him. His arms were crossed over his broad chest. David turned to face him.

"Teller"

I walked over to Jax "Hey baby" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, never taking his eyes off of deputy hale. I looked around the parking lot noticing all the guys watching and looking a bit threatening.

"Never thought you'd be able to snag a girl that isn't a crow eater teller" Hale smirked.

Jax tightend his arms around me "Got lucky I guess" Jax shrugged "Any problems hale? Or can me and MY girl go food shopping?"

"No problems. I was just making sure she knew someone was following her"

"Yup well aware he was following me. Thanks for the concern deputy but I am more than capable of taking care of myself and when I can't" I pointed to Jax "I'm sure he can" I grabbed Jaxs hand and led him away.

"It was nice meeting you Tara but if I were you I stay out of this town" He warned.

I felt Jax tense beside me. I turned around to face David again "No offense Deputy but if I were you I'd stay out of business that doesn't concern you as long as I'm not breaking any laws there should be no reason for us to speak. Have a nice day" I gave him a fake smile before turning around and walking into the store with Jax right behind me.

"You ok Tara?" Jax asked

"Why wouldn't i be?"

"Just asking" he shrugged. I grabbed a shopping cart and began to push it threw the isles. My mind wandering to the events of today.

"I don't want to be known as just your old lady Jax" I blurted. I didn't mean for that to come out. It was literally like my brain couldn't stop myself from saying them.

He looked at me. Confusion etching across his face "What do you mean?"

I stopped walking and turned to him "I don't want to be known as just your old lady. I don't want people looking at me and saying that's Jaxs Tellers Girl or that's the 'Queen Of SamCro'. I want to be my own person how do I do that and still be apart of your world? As your old lady?"

"You show them babe. You don't have to be just my old lady you can be Tara the elementary school teacher or anything else but you gotta show people that. You want a place here make it , it aint gonna make itself." He placed his hands on both sides of my neck and raised my face to look at him "I'll support what ever you want to do babe but being my old lady doesn't mean your subjected to giving your life up. I still want you to follow your dreams. I love you not the title you get by being with me"

I smiled "I love you to" he pressed his lips to mine in a soft and sensual kiss. I had to remind myself that we were standing in the middle of the canned food isle just to break away from him.

"Come on teller I have to meet your mom back at the club house in an hour to help her with dinner and I still need to cook my dessert"

A devilish smirk crossed his handsome face "I just want you for dessert"

I felt my cheeks grow hot "Jackson Teller!" I scolded. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"what are you making?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"My famous s'more cup cakes. You guys are going to love it." I was giddy. I loved to bake. It was one of my hidden talents. I was so good at it my mom told me I should think about opening a bakery but Baking was a stress outlet for me not a profession. I didn't want that to be taken away from me. I enjoyed it to much. "It's going to be a chocolate cupcake with a melted marshmellow center and a buttery graham cracker crust" I explained.

"That sounds amazing babe" He grinned.

"I wanted to bring something to table. I want to incorporate my own things instead of taking over your moms. I have a few ideas for fund raisers to if you want to hear them" I looked at him threw my eye lashes and smirked "Mr. President"

He laughed and shook his head "Id love to hear what you have planned babe. Not right now though cause right now" he pulled me close to him, put his hands in my back pockets squeezing my ass gently and grinding against me slightly so I could feel his growing erection "All I wanna do is bury myself deep inside you" he whisper in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I groaned and brought his lips down to mine "Let's finish this so you can do just that" I whispered. I pulled away first and looked around thankful we were the only ones still in the isle. Jax positioned himself behind me as I pushed the cart placing his hands next to mine on the handle. He pressed into me as we walked and kissed along my neck. His touch was intoxicating and making me dizzy. I finally finished my shopping and made my way to the check out counter. Everything felt hazy like I was moving in slow motion. Every time he touched me or kissed me I felt dizzy. I was such in a state of lust I didn't know what to do with myself.

"That'll be $32.65" the girl behind the counter said. I tried to pay I really did but I felt Jax next to me and my brain couldn't comprehend where I was or what I was doing. Jax paid for the items and took my hand. "Are you going to ride back with me?" The fresh air helped me clear my mind a little.

"What about the car?" I asked as he put the bags in the trunk.

"Half sack can drive it to the club house" He wrapped his arms around me and beagan walking toward his bike "Besides I like the way your legs feel wrapped around me when your riding" he winked and I groaned. He was driving me crazy.

"I get it Jax your horney. Stop driving me crazy" I whispered.

He chuckled "I'm not the only horney one babe." He ran his hand up my thigh "I can feel the heat threw your jeans" we reached his bike and he sat me down. I rolled my eyes. Of course he could. My whole body was tingling and my panties were soaked.

"Let's just go baby. I can't take this teasing any more." I closed my eyes and savored his lips on mine.

"I get that you 2 can't keep your hands off eachother but can you not keep your hands off eachother at the club house? I'm bored" Tig complained.

"Shut up Tig" We both growled.

"Let's go baby" he kissed me once more and got in his bike. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. It was my turn to tease. "Don't make us crash"

"Just pay attention" I ran my hand down to his crotch and squeezed gently.

"Tara" He warned. I giggled and returned my hand to his mid section. He shook his head as if to clear it and took off toward the clubhouse. The whole ride I was teasing him mercilessly, running my hands up and down his well toned body and repeatidly kissed his neck and back. When we pulled into the lot of TM Jax jumped off the bike and nearly dragged me into the clubhouse.

"The things im gonna do to you. Right now" He growled as we reached the clubhouse. We burst threw the doors me Gemma practically threw herself at Jax.

"Jackson! Thank god your here" She cried.

"mom? What happened?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. I tried to ignore the extrem disappointment that my time with Jax was cut short but considering his mom was hysterical I let it go.

"It's your father Jax" She cried "He was on his way home that's why I wanted to have this family dinner but there was an accident. He's in the hospital and it doesn't look good baby"

i gasped. What could have possibly happened in the short time that we were away? I looked at Jax and he looked lost. I reached for his hand and he held on to it for dear life. I knew this was a changing point and I knew that I would have to step up and be the one person I didn't even know I wanted to fully be yet. Jax Tellers old lady.

 **A/N: sorry for that build up and then disappointment but I just had to do it. The drama has begun! How do you think Taras going to handle everything? Let me know in a review!**

 **Thank you to everyone that has favored followed and reviewed! It means a whole lot to me!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****Tara POV****

I spent the night in the hospital with Jax and his family. His father was in surgery for most of the night everyone seemed really worried. Hell I didn't even know the man and I was scared. Jax was currently sitting next to me with his head in his hands I was rubbing his back trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee would you like some?" I asked him. He looked over at me and nodded

"Yes please" I stood up but he pulled me back down onto his lap."Thank you for being here. I'd be going crazy if you weren't here"

"Where else would I be?" I cupped his cheek "It's gonna be ok baby and if it's not I'll help you get back to an ok place." He was looking at me like I was the answer to all his problems. The weight of that scared me but I wasn't going to allow my fear to drive me away from him. He needed me and I was going to be here for him. "let me go get you and your mom some coffee I'll be right back"

"Have the prospect go get it. I don't want you going any where right now"

"Ok baby" I looked over at Half Sack and motioned for him to come to me. "Can you get us some coffe? For Gemma to" Half Sack nodded and left. I stayed on Jaxs lap and continued to comfort him. "How about after the Doctor tells us some news about your dad we go back to your dorm and I give you a full body rub down?" I squeezed his shoulders "Your to tense"

Jax cracked his neck and hugged me closer to him "That sounds pretty good actually"

"How about I rent us a hotel room? Away from any distractions so I can take care of my king"

Jax chuckled and shook his head "make the arrangements baby. I'll go where ever you want me to. I'm just beat Tara I don't know what to do or how to help. I'm loosing my mind." He sighed.

"I know baby. It's ok though your allowed to feel that way. It's a lot to take in but you'll get threw this. You just need some time to wrap your head around everything. Opie is your VP right?" He nodded "Ok then I'll call him have him come back take over the club for for a day or 2 so you can concentrate on your family. How's that sound?"

"Your to good for me" he smiled a small smile.

"There's no such thing as being to good for one another. I'm just doing my part. I want help you and I'll do what ever is necessary to help you and your family"

"Thank you" he leaned in a kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. This man, this gorgeous strong loyal man, was my man. It was at that moment that I realized I could be the woman he needed to stand by his side. I could be the old lady he needs. I was strong enough. Whatever he needed I would be, without having to change who I am in the process. He already told me I didn't need to change so I wouldn't.

"Family of John Teller?" A doctor asked.

I broke the kiss and looked at Jax "You gonna be ok?"

"I don't know" he whispered. I stood up, grabbing his hand to pull him up with me. We stood by Gemma. I grabbed her hand along with Jaxs as we listened to what the doctor had to say.

"When he was hit by the semi he was dragged a couple of miles. He's broken almost every part of his body. His brain is hemroging we managed to get him stable enough though, he's out of surgery but we suspect he won't make it past tomorrow night. I'm sorry if there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask"the doctor finished.

I looked at Jax who looked like he was about to break. I looked to Gemma who looked to be in the twilight zone. I finally looked back to the doctor.

"What's the percentage of survival?" I asked.

"10%" the doctor answered solemnly

"is there a second opinion we can get?"

"with all do respect young lady I am the best suergeon in this hospital. I demand respect" he gritted "You know nothing about his condition and I don't feel the need to explain it to someone who wouldn't understand" he spat.

I was a little taken aback by his reaction. I didn't see my questions as harmful.

Jax grabbed him by his lab coat and brought him 2 inches away. "listen doc I'm 2 words away from commenting a crime I'm losing my patients and my mind. So what's going to happen is your Never going to talk to my girl like that again or it will be your brain that's hemroging. Understand?" Jax growled.

The doctor swallowed and nodded "My apologies. Sometimes I get carried away"

"Jax let him go baby. The last thing we need is you in jail" I pulled on the back of his kutte until he let the doctor go. "I suggest you find the best doctor in the state for that second opinion" I turned to Gemma "Gem? Do you need anything?"

"My sons" she looked at me with a hollowed expression that was worse than The icy glare from Queen Gemma. "Call Thomas and tell him to come home" She whispered before sitting down. Jax hadn't told me much about his little brother. Just that he joined the nomads after their father had picked Jax over Thomas. Apperently they didn't speak much because Thomas always knew how to hold a grudge.

"Jax sit down babe" I tried to lead him to a chair but he refused.

"I need to get out of here Tara"

"Ok go for a ride then. I'll text you the details of the Hotel you can meet me there later?"

"Ok" He kissed me once more "I love you" He whispered. Smiling i cupped his cheek "I love you to" I kissed him and sent him on his way.

"Chibs can you go with him please" I asked the Irish man. He nodded and headed out after his president. "Bobby can you take Gemma home? She needs to get some rest" Bobby nodded walking over to Gemma and gently lifting her out of her seat and walking her towards the exit. I sighed and pitched the bridge of my nose. I looked around at the guys who were looking a little lost as well. Thier president was away dealing with his own emotions and thier matriarch was on her way home to deal with emotions she's never get before.

"Ok boys let's head out and go to the club house" I clapped my hands and got them in motion. Tig threw his arm around my shoulders and walked out with me. I grabbed my phone and called Opie he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Ope"

"Hey Tara everything ok?"

"No" I sighed "I need you to come back to charming."

"Is Jax ok?" He asked worried.

"That's a loaded question" Tig walked me to my car opened it and made sure I was strapped in before walking over to his bike. "John was in an accident and it's not looking good. Jax and Gemma are both out of commission. You should see them Ope they look so lost"

"Jesus Christ. Alright I'm on my way. What should I do about the bar?"

"Close it up for a couple of days. I can't worry about it right now I have to much in my mind"

"You ok?"

"I'm trying to keep it together for Jax and his family but the weight is heavy."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"I need you to call Thomas and get him back to charming to" I started up my car and pulled out of the lot "Gemma wants her boys around"

"I'll try" I heard Opie sigh "I'll be there soon Tara just hang on till then"

"I'll be fine Ope I need to worry about Jax so get here as fast as you can please"

"Ok be there soon" we hung up just as I was pulling into the TM lot with the guys behind me. I waited till the guys got off thier bikes to walk inside. There was a party in full swing with that Ima girl and her herd Skanks dancing on the bar and pool table.

"What the hell" Kozik growled and moved to shut the party down.

I held him back "I got this" it was time for these skanks to feel my presence. I wasn't going to allow them to run around here doing what ever they wanted when Jax and his family was hurting. I walked over to the radio and shut it off.

"Hey!" Ima yelled.

"Hey yourself" I smirked.

"Are you trying to ruin our fun?" A red head asked. She was wearing next to nothing. Booty shorts and a halter top with some hooker heels. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Actually yes that's exactly what I want to do." I crossed my arms "The president of this club is in the middle of a family crisis and you thought it would be a good time for a party?"

"We always have parties" a brunette skank pouted.

"Not at a time like this whore!" Tig growled.

I looked at Ima "Listen I don't have time for this I have better things to do so here's what gonna happen" I kicked a bottle that was on the floor "You and your skank squad is going to clean this place up. Then that food that Gemma cooked I want it put into seperate containers for the guys including Gemma"

"And why should we listen to you?" Ima crossed her arms and shifted on her hip glaring at me.

"Well if you want to keep partying here and throwing your pussy around then I suggest you do as your told and get a move on" I sat at the edge of the pool table and raised my eyebrow daring her to question me again.

"You don't have that kind of power"

"actually she does." Juice said and came over to stand by me. Tig, Kozik, Piney, Happy and Half sack all joining him. "You know since she's the presidents old lady"

The skank squad huffed roles thier eyes but eventually got to work. "Thanks for sticking up for me boys" I smiled at them.

"No need to thank us darlin" Piney grumbled on his way to the bar "Your doin a lot for this family already." He grabbed a bottle of tequila and took a swig from the bottle.

"I called Ope he's on his way. I told him to close up the bar for now." I told Tig who nodded.

"I don't know what to do about the garage without Jax being here" he sighed.

I walked out into the lot with him next to me. "Let's close it up till of this blows over. we can worry about the cars that are already in the lot but don't accept anymore. I'll come in tomorrow and deal with the paper work for Gemma."

"Your really good at this boss thing ya know" Tig smiled.

"Just trying to do my part and help out as much as I can"

"Well your doing great sweet heart"

i smiled "Alright let's get this show on the road I have to set things up for Jax to"

"You got it boss lady" Tig smirked and walked over to the prospect to get his help in closing up the shop.

I called a hotel near the outskirts of charming and booked a room for 2 nights. I called for some room service to be dilevered for the both of us, then text Jax the address to the hotel. He texted be back quickly saying that he would be there in a half an hour. I smiled and put my phone in my back pocket.

I took a deep breath and looked around the lot some of the guys were having a beer by the picnic tables, some helping with the close up, others just relaxing. I looked toward the clubhouse where the skank squad was cleaning up and preparing the meals for the guys and I realized that I knew I could do this. I could be the strong woman that stood next to a strong man. I still didn't know what I was fully getting myself into but I knew that I could be Jax Tellers Old lady and Queen of charming without loosing myself in the process.

I left the lot with conviction. I would do what I needed to for the family that just became my own.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I needed to take a little break between stories. I kept getting mixed up between equal parts and this one lol**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? And what do you think is going to happen next? Thoughts? Ideas? Do you think Taras getting a little ahead of herself or do you like the way she's taking control?**

 **Let me know!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

****Tara POV****

I was sitting in the hotel room I booked for Jax and I, waiting for him to arrive. I ordered some room service and got a bath ready. I wanted him to relax and take his mind off of things. I changed my outfit and threw on one of his T shirts that I grabbed from his dorm back at the clubhouse. I was laying on my stomach working on a paper on my laptop when Jax strolled in.

"Hey baby" I looked up and smiled at him. I closed my laptop and placed it on the night stand by the bed.

"Hey sorry I'm late" he walked over and kissed my lips.

"It's ok. I ordered room service it should be up soon. How was your ride?"

He took off his hat kutte and sweater throwing it on the chair beside the bed he kicked off is sneakers and climbed in bed with me. He leaned against the head rest and ran his hand down his face "Pensive. I kept thinking about his accident and somethings just don't add up. I don't understand it. My father is one of the best riders I know how is it that his bike just ran into a semi? I missing something."

"You think someone tried to kill him?"

"I don't know" he shook his head "But i definatly am going to find out"

"If you need my help with anything just let me know" I turned his face so he knew I wasn't joking. If he needed my help to find out who did this to his father I would help him.

He nodded his head and kissed the inside of my palm. "I stopped by the club before coming here. Tig told me that you had you had him close the garage?" He raised his eyebrow.

My shoulders sagged a little "I'm sorry I know it's not my place to make a call like that I just didn't want you or Gemma worrying about the garage to"

"Babe it's ok. I'm glad you did it. My mom will appreciate the thought" he smiled

"I also called Ope told him to close the bar till I get back and told him to head here. He's also gonna call Your bother and get him to come home"

"Is there anything you didn't think of?" He laughed

"I don't know" I shrugged "The boys are fed the crow eaters are doing crow eater things. Bobby is with your mom and I sent a prospect to keep an eye on your father"

He looked a little impressed "Are you sure this is your first time having to handle this kind of thing?"

"I'm sure. I just wanted to help. So I just followed my instincts." I straddled his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck "I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be able to fit into your lifestyle Jax. I wasn't sure if I was fully prepared to be what everyone's expecting me to be but after to I realized being an Old Lady isn't some complicated job. I'm ok with people turning to me for help like they would to you. I think I can do it all. Help you with club needs keep the crow eaters in check and away from you" I said harshly and he laughed "I can finish school and become the teacher I've always wanted to be. I love you and I can learn to love the club. I won't change who I am. you fell in love with me not someone who you thought I could be."

"So you can do this? Live a bikers wife lifestyle?" He asked

"Well I think it'll be a while before Im a wife" he smirked at me and I shook my head with a laugh, I couldn't think about that right now. "but yes I think I'll be just fine" I touched his lips with my own in a sweet kiss "But I do have some conditions"

"Uh oh" He leaned his head on the head rest and looked at me expectanly.

"Cheating is deal breaker. One strike and I'm gone Jax" he opened his mouth to speak but I covered it with my hand "I need you to listen" I dropped my hand and continued "I won't tolerate it. You wouldn't like it if i was with someone else I know that for a fact. I can tell Your getting angry just thinking about me with someone else"

His eyes narrowed and his hold on me tightened "Move on Tara"

"I'm serious Jax, no sex with anybody else no blow jobs not even a kiss"

"I got it babe. No cheating. From either of us." He looked at me seriously "What's the next condition?"

"Full disclosure. I want to know everything. If I feel like your keeping things from me I'll think the worst and won't wait for an explanation. Even if it's for my own safety I want to know what's going on. If you can't tell me at that moment then you gotta tell me when you can."

He nodded "Ok. I can do that. As long as you promise not to run. I promise to not cheat on you and give you full dosclousr if you promise not to go any where when things get tough and I can tell you babe things will get tough. Just because I'm pushing the club to better things doesn't mean we won't have enemies. I'll keep you as safe as I can that's not an issue but I have to have some peace of mind that when the going gets tough I won't loose you in the mix"

"I'm not going any where" I Promised.

"Oh and another thing" he ran his hand up my shirt grazing my skin slightly "That's no cheating thing goes both ways cause if I find out someone so much as touched you" he growled at the thought "Thier dead."

I covered his lips with mine and kissed him passionately. There was something about him threating to kill someone that turned me on. He laid me down on the bed, running his hands along my thighs he reached for the hem of my shirt and proceeded to try and take it off.

"Room service" someone added with a knock.

Jax groaned and I sighed. "I forgot about that" he kissed me before getting off the bed and answering the door. The guy brought the food in and left quickly.

"Hungry?" Jax asked.

I stood up and smirked "Not for food" I took my shirt which was the only thing I was wearing and threw it at him "How about you?"

"Food can wait" he smiled wickedly and walked towards me.

"Take a bath with me. The tub here is huge"

"I don't take baths Tara" he took me in his arms and lowered his head took one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Oh come on big guy. I'll make it worth your while" I said breathless. "Besides you'll look hella sexy in bubbles" I pulled away from him slightly and took his hand leading him to the bathroom. I ran my hand in the already drawn water. It had gotten a little cold so I turned on the hot water to get it warmer. I turned to Jax who was staring at me intently. "You ok?" I asked and he nodded but didn't say anything I walked over to him and began to un dress him. "Arms up" I commanded and he obliged. I worked his belt and shoved his jeans along with his boxers down. I kissed his chest as he stepped out of his clothes. "Everything's going to be ok Jax"

"I know" he lifted me up and carried me to the bath tub. He slid in first before allowing me to sit between his legs. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Well this is relaxing"

"I know" I smiled to myself "That's why I like them" I kissed his arm "Although I don't know if I can take one with out you now"

"Let's not tell anyone about this. I'm the president of an outlaw MC I'm not supposed to be taking baths with my old lady"

I giggled "Your secret is safe with me"

"What do we do now? Besides sit in our own filth"

"How dirty do you think I am?"

"I don't know you can get pretty dirty" I could see his smirk in my head without even turning around.

"As if you don't have a hand in that" I laughed "You make me do some dirty things you know"

He kissed my neck, I tilted my head giving him better access. "I like it when you do dirty things." He moved his hands and cupped my breast, piniching my nipples gently.

"Mmm you dirty boy"

He smiled against my neck "I'll show you dirty" his hand slipped down my stomach and cup my sex. He slipped 2 fingers between my lips and gently circled my clit.

"Oh god Jax." I moaned. I parted my legs for him and his movements got faster. He tilted my head and pressed his lips to mine in a firece kiss. I could feel his erection beginning to press into my back but his assault on me had me surredning to the pleasure he was providing. I felt the familiar tightness in my stomach and I came around his fingers.

"Dirty Girl" he chuckled and kissed my head. I focused on coming down from my high then I got up turned around positioned myself on top of him and slid down causing him to hiss. I flexed my hips and began to move. "Fuck Tara you feel good"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Water sloshed all around and over the edge of the tub but I didn't care. Feeling him inside me was the greatest feeling. We molded perfectly together and I never wanted to let go of him. He grab my hips roughly moving me faster on top of him.

"Jesus Christ Jax" I moaned loudly. I could feel myself tighting around him and I grinded harder against him. He leaned over and took my breast into his mouth cause a sensation I didn't even know existed. When he bit down gently I couldn't hold it any more and came for the 2nd time. I heard him grunt and pumping into me a couple of times before spilling his seed inside me. "God I love you" I whispered kissing every inch of him I could reach.

"You love me or how I make you cum?" He hugged me close.

"Can't a girl love both?" I smiled against his neck and bit gently.

"You can. I know I do" he laughed. I shivered, the water had turned cold and I was freezing. "Come on let's get out of this bath. your shivering and I'm starving" he kissed my and help me stand up. We got out of the tub and dried off quickly. He threw on a pair of boxers I brought him and I out his shirt back on.

"The food is still warm surprisingly" Jax said as he unwrapped the food. "What did you order?"

"Shrimp scampi for me and chicken parm for you"

"My favorite" he smiled and sat down. We ate in comfortable silence each of us reflecting on today's events. It was a long day. I couldn't imagine what tomorrow would bring.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I'll email my professors and tell them I'm in the middle of a family emergency. They can send me my assignments and I'll email them back. I only have a couple of months left the course load isn't that crazy right now. I emailed my counselor already and told her about my school pick"

"Are you sure you don't need to be there? I want you to stay on track"

"That's sweet baby but I'm not leaving you in the middle of all of this. I've been a straight A student my whole never missed a day of school. I'll be fine."

"Don't mess up babe I don't want you to get caught up in all of this and fail something you've worked so hard to get." We were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He got up and grabbed it from the night stand "Yeah?" He ran his hand threw his face and sighed "Fine. No she'll come with me I'm not leaving her here. I'll be there in 20. Try and keep him out of trouble" he shut his phone and looked at me "We have to get to the club house"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no." He threw on some clothes and waited till I was done getting ready.

"What's going on?"

"My brother just arrived" he said irritated.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily a bad thing just he's a lot to deal with. He's like the male version of my mother"

"Oh yay" I said sarcastically. "This should be interesting" he grabbed my hand and we left.

We arrived at TM in 20 minutes. The lot was quiet there was no party tonight and the guys looked like they all just woke. There was a man sitting on the picnic table he looked a little like Jax but had long blonde hair dark eyes and no facial hair.

"Well if it isn't my big brother" Thomas smirked.

"Hey Thomas" Jax waved as we approached.

He looked at me "And who is this? Your new pussy for the week? She's cute can we share?" He winked at me. I looked at him in disgust.

"Watch your mouth Thomas" Jax growled.

"A bit protective of a crow eater are we?" He lit a cigarette and blew smoke in his brothers face.

"Ok I'm gonna go into the office. Come get me when it's time to go" I kissed Jaxs cheek and walked away.

"Hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave" I heard Thomas from behind me.

"I said watch you fucking mouth" I heard Jax growl again. I turned around just in time to see Jax sucker punch his brother. I sighed things were definatly going to be interesting around here. Gemma was out of commission, John was in a coma, I had to run a garage and a bar finsh school and my assignments all the while making sure 2 brothers didn't kill eachother. Sibling rivalry at its finest I suppose "Yay me" I whispered sarcastically and shook my head exasperated.

 **A/N: I know a lot of you have been wondering where Clay is and He will be making an apperance soon probably in the next chapter.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Pretty please?! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

****Tara POV****

It was finally Friday and I was on my way back to charming. Jax had insisted i go back home and go to school. I wanted to stay with him but he was right I couldn't loose sight of my priorities. Besides Thomas pissed me off. Everytime he saw me he would make smart remarks and flirt endlessly. He was such a pompous jerk who felt entitled to everything. It annoyed me and I guess Jax saw that which is why he told me to go home But I missed him like crazy and couldn't wait to get back to him. We spoke everyday he told me about his father and how there was still no change but they were hopeful that he was going to wake up. He told me about his brother and how much he was getting annoyed by the sight of him. They never really got along. His brother felt he was the best choice to be president and hated the fact that Jax was at the head of the table. Jax told me his father thought Thomas was to hot headed and immature to be at the head of the table. He had offered him the VP spot but he declined preferring to go nomad instead. They didn't speak much but his father being in this condition had them putting aside their differences. For now anyway.

I finally pulled into the TM lot and spotted my man sitting on the picnic table a cigarette in one hand and beer in the other. He was talking to the guys and laughing about something. Looking every bit of a god like creature. I barley parked the car before I rushing over to him. He caught my eye and smiled. a lustful gaze crossed his features as he watched me walk toward him. He flicked the cigarette and put his beer down to next him. I walked straight into his arms and planted a deep kiss on his lips. The separation was to much. A week was to long. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was hooked on Jax Teller and I didn't ever want to be away from him for to long again. When we finally pulled away we were both breathless. I rested my forehead against his as I caught my breath.

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"I missed you to baby" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are things here? Is Gemma ok?"

"Gemmas doing ok trying to stay strong. She's at the hospital with my dad now. Things here are ok I guess alots happening and Thomas is getting on my nerves" He chuckled.

"Are you going to say hi to the rest of us now? We missed you to ya know" Tig said annoyed. Tig and I had a strange friendship. One that I adored, he was like a big creepy prevented brother that I never had.I smiled kissed Jax once more before making my way around the table planting a kiss to each of the guys cheeks.

"Hello boys" I finally said. I sat between Jaxs leg on the bench below him.

"How was school?" Jax asked me as he lit up cigarette.

"Boring but I turned in all my paper work and I have an appointment on Monday with charming elementary" I smiled and took a sip of his beer. "My professors know and have already sent me my final assignments. I'm done with 2 just gotta do the other 3"

"So let me get this straight" Tig began "You just got these assignments and your done with half of em" I nodded not understanding where he was going with this. He started laughing "Jax your girls a nerd"

I looked up at Jax and he smirked "A sexy nerd" he winked at me and I shook my head laughing. I sat and listened to the easy banter the guys had. Jax would occasionally kiss the top of my head causing me to look up at him so he could plant a kiss on my waiting lips.

"Well well well if isn't miss perfect" Thomas said coming out of the clubhouse.

"Don't start Thomas" Jax growled.

"Don't start what big bro? I was just coming to say hello"

"Hi" I said dryly.

"Aww don't be such a sour puss. I know you really want me deep down inside" he winked at me and I scoffed.

"I don't really know who you think you are but I don't want you and I never will." I could feel Jax almost vibrating behind me. The guys were silent, anger written on Thier features. Thomas came and stood in front of me.

"Oh come on. I'm sure a kiss will change your mind"

"Thomas!" Jax growled and stood up. "What the fuck is wrong with you"

I stood up and stood between Jax and his brother "Your an ass you know that"

"And you've got a nice one" he winked

I couldn't help it. I slapped him. So hard his head snapped around. He held his cheek and looked at me wide eyed. "I don't know what kind of girls your used to dealing with but I promise you I am not one of them. You speak to me with respect or you don't speak to me at all. I'm your brothers girl get that threw your head. I'm not a crow eater sweet butt or a hang around. I don't want you or anything to do with you. So Stay the hell away from me you pompous jackass" I spat a viciously as I could before i walked toward Jaxs bike. The guys began cheering behind me and I couldn't help but smile.

"One more smart comment and you'll be eating your teeth" Jax shoved him and joined me by his bike while a grumbling Thomas made his way back inside the clubhouse. "You ok?"

"Of course" I kissed him and got on his bike "Take me to get something to eat I'm starving"

He handed me his helmet "I want to show you something first" He got on his bike waited till I wrapped my arms around him before taking off. We drove around town for a few minutes before stopping in front of a 1 story cottage styled home. He turned off the engine and got off the bike.

"Jax?" To say I was confused would be understatement. I didn't know what the hell we were doing here. I got off the bike and took off the helmet letting it hang on the handle bars. "What are we doing here?"

"While you were gone I was looking for a place for us to move into when you move here"

"You bought this place?" I asked surprise evident in my voice.

He nodded slowly. I knew he was waiting for my reaction. I looked back at the house and pictured living there with him coming home to me. Me cooking in our kitchen having family get together in our home. Having kids running threw the door, our future kids and all the kids if SamCro. I smiled wide. It was perfect. It was our home. I turned to him and jumped in his arms. "I love it Jackson! It's perfect"

"Yeah?" He smiled wide.

"Yes baby I love it. I love you. It's a perfect home. Our home" I said in between kisses.

"I'm glad you like it. Wanna see the inside?"

"More than anything!" I ran to the door and waited for him to open it.

He let me step inside first. I stood in the entrance and admired my new home. The entire place was open. To the left was a decent sized kitchen connected to the was a dining room with French doors leading out into the massive back yard. I walked into the living room and could picture me and Jax snuggled on a couch together watching TV. "Jax this is" I couldn't find the words "Amazing, perfect, I don't know how to explain it." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my head.

"I'm glad you like it babe."

"I don't like it I love it! I can see me making you dinners in here and us snuggled on the couch together. Having the guys over and hanging out in the back yard and you on the grill"

"You can see all that huh?"

"Yup" I turned around in his arms "And maybe one day some kids will be running around"

Jaxs smiled was blinding "I would love nothing more than to see our family in this house"

I laid my head on his chest "Let's get settled here first and Let me start my new job at the school before we talk about kids"

"Anything you want babe" he held me close running his fingers threw my hair.

"When can we start moving?"

"When ever you want. We should have it ready before you move here though so you won't have to worry about it so much"

"Can we buy new furniture?"

"Yeah I'd prefer it actually."

I looked up at him "Thank you. For this house for everything. I love you so much"

"I love you to Tara. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I would give you the world if I could"

"I don't want the world. I want this" I hugged him tighter "I want you. I want Our life together nothing more"

He smiled "You have me. Now it's time to live our life"

"Let the good times roll" I laughed. "Can we get something to eat now I'm starving"

He nodded and after giving me a kiss we left. I took one more look at my new home and smiled. I couldn't wait to move in. I couldn't wait to move to charming and start this life. It was exciting, it was rewarding and with it came a huge family that I didn't ever want to give up. Sure there was a lot of danger that came with the lifestyle but I was pretty sure that I could handle it. I jumped on the back of Jaxs bike and he took off. We stopped at lumpys but going back to the club house. Since it was Friday the party was already starting up. I looked around the lot and noticed a lot more bikes than usual. "What's with all the bikes?" I asked when Jax came to stand next to me.

"I think another charter came out but I wasn't told we would be having visitors" Jax looked angry.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"The president of this particular charter, well we don't really get along." He took my hand and we made our way into he clubhouse. Jax tensed when he looked towards the pool table. His jaw clenched and he looked pissed as hell. I looked in the same direction and saw Thomas playing with a gray haired man. The man was smoking a cigar and had a beer in hand he looked completely comfortable and relaxed unlike Jax who looked like he was shooting daggers at the man skull.

"How about we grab a beer and you calm down" I grabbed his arm but he refused to budge. Opie walked over to us and whispered something in Jaxs ear. He nodded once and Opie disappeared back into the crowd. "Jax?" I wanted to know what the hell was going and why he didn't like this guy. It couldn't be good if it had him all tense and ready to pounce.

He left his heated gaze and focused on me "I don't want you to close to him. I don't trust him. I don't want him here but I can't throw him out. I'll explain later but try and stay away from him if I'm not around."

"Ok. I'm gonna grab us a beer." I grabbed his chin and kissed his lips. I reached around the bar grabbing 2 beers and popping them open.

"Thanks doll" I looked up and noticed a guy from the other charter drinking the beer I had just opened. I was assuming he was from another charter. I've never seen him before.

"That wasn't for you but your welcome"

"Who was it for than?" He asked me. He was good looking enough. Had blonde and hair blue eyes a nice little build but nothing compared to my Jax. He didn't even come close.

"It was for Jax" I said simply.

"The SamCro pres?"

"The one and only" I smiled at just the thought of him. I couldn't help it I was a woman in love.

"Well I can tell by the look on your face that you have a thing for him and I should you warn you that guy is a man whore. He might have sex with you though." He smirked "If your lucky I might have sex with you" I looked at him with disgust and went to reply but he was already out of his seat and on the floor.

"That's my sister in law jackass." Thomas shouted. I looked at him shocked as he kicked the guy and spit in his face. He looked up at me "Don't look so shocked. Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I'm going to let someone else disrespect you. I do it cause I can and cause it's fun to see Jax get all pissed off. This guy though" he pointed at the guy who was now holding his stomach "Was just being an ass." I saw Jax walking over from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe I missed judged you."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did"

I laughed "Your not a pompous Jackass. Your just a jackass" Thomas frowned looking almost hurt by my words.

"What happened?" Jax had just reached me and he was already assessing me for injury. "Are you ok?"

"Guy tried to hit on your girl here. I stopped it" Thomas said almost proudly.

"I'm fine baby. He didn't touch me" I assured Jax.

Jax looked back at Half sack "Get him out of my club house." He ordered. Half sack nodded lifted the guy up and out of the club house they both went. He looked over at Thomas "Thanks"

"No biggie" Thomas shrugged and disappeared into the crowd again.

"You sure your ok?"

"Yes Jax I'm fine. I promise baby" I handed him his beer "Now let's go have a good time"

"I don't know if that's possible right now." He ran a hand down his face.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later just stay with me or one of the guys from our charter. Things my get a little ugly and I need to know your safe" He cupped my cheek and kissed me lightly.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me Jackie" Someone from behind Jax asked sarcastically. Jax groaned silently and turned around "I mean it's rude not to introduce guests to the new queen of SamCro" I rolled my eyes why people wanted to call me that was beyond me. Some kind of MC rule I guess I didn't understand.

"This is my old lady Tara, Tara this is Clay Morrow. President of the Nevada Charter." Jax introduced.

"Nice to meet you" I held out my hand trying to be polite but there was something about this guy that had a part of me running for the hills. Maybe it was his icy gaze or how his features made him look like a man with many secrets. His calloused hand shook my and chill ran down my spine. This guy was bad news I could feel it in every inch of my body.

"It's nice to meet you to" he looked at Jax "Very nice"

Jaxs face hardened into a look I haven't seen before. He looked mean, evil even. His entire body language change into someone that was ready for anything. I took a look at Clay and he was smirking. It dawned on me that Clay was challenging him. In a small way but the challenge was there in his icy stare. I wrapped and arm around Jaxs waist he in turn wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I had a feeling things were going to get bad but I told Jax I would stand by him no matter what and that's exactly what I would do. I hardened my own face and looked back at Clay with the smirk he worn.

Challenge Accepted.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know what you think in a Review! I've been getting less of them and I'm starting to think if this story is getting boring. If there's anything you guys want to see let me know ill try and add it!**

 **Please REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcomed! :) hope you guys liked the chapter it's a slow one but I'm just warming the pot before it boils. Lol**

 **Review?! Pretty Please?!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for any typos :/**_

 ****Tara POV****

Clay had decided to stay the whole weekend. I wasn't allowed to leave the lot without someone with me. Which I didn't undertand but didn't complain about. My man was ridiculously stressed and I wasn't going to add to it. It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for my meeting with charming elementary. I put on a black pencil skirt with a white blouse that I tucked in. I slipped on my black pumps, left my hair in loose curls, applied some light make up and I was done. I was in Jax's dorm room at the club house. We had been staying there since the house wasn't ready yet. When I looked at myself in the mirror and approved my outfit. I looked every bit of a school teacher. I smiled to myself and walked out of the room and into the common area. The guys were in a meeting so I sat at the bar and waited for them to get out.

"Can I get you anything?" Miles asked. He was a new prospect. He seemed nice enough. Didn't really talk out of place or say anything disrespectful.

"I take a shot actully. My nerves are shot maybe it'll calm me down"

He nodded and went about his task. He sat the shot in front of me and I drank it quickly.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking princess? Oh I'm sorry I mean queen" I heard Thomas behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it a little to early to be in other people's business?"

"Touché" He sat down next to me and asked miles for a beer.

"What do you want Thomas?"

"Sheesh I save your life and this is how you repay me? All snappy" he smirked at me and I shook my head.

"You didn't save my life. Don't flatter your self"

"Your fiesty. I like it." He took a sip of his beer.

"Your an asshole" I stood up and he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him.

"Just one kiss and I'll let you go" he lowered his head to kiss me but I jerked away and punched him in the mouth.

"I really was beginning to think you were something other than a little boy with a vendetta against his brother but since your not I'd apperciate it if you'd stay the hell away from me. I'm not someone for you to use to get back at Jax. Leave me the hell alone" I shouted. Thomas looked almost shocked he touched his lip and shook his head before getting up abruptly and leaving the clubhouse.

"are you ok?" Miles asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. My hand hurts though. Mind getting me an ice pack?"

He nodded and went into the kitchen. The guys all started to file out of church looking angry. Miles came out and handed me the ice pack. Bobby noticed and walked over to me.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"I punched a jackass"

he laughed "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's Jax?" I asked. I didn't see him coming out of the chapel.

"Still inside" Bobby answered.

"Can I go in there?" Bibby nodded and joined the rest of the guys by the tables. When I walked inside Jax looked to be deep in thought. His head was in his hands as he leaned on the table. I closed the door behind me causing him to look up. "Hi"

he didn't answer me just stared at me with an intense look. I made my way to him and sat on the table in front of him. "What's going on?" He sighed and shook his head, then laid his head in my lap. I ran my fingers threw his short hair and let him process what ever was going on in his head. I was glad I didn't have to be at the school for another hour. I didn't want to leave him like this.

"If I asked you to move out of the country with me. Would you?" He asked suddenly.

"Any where you are is where I belong" I answered honestly.

"There's a lot going on Tara I don't if I can handle it"

"Hey" I lifted his head up so I can look at him "I am 100% positive that you can handle anything and you don't have to do it alone. I'm here"

"I don't want to get you involved in club business"

"Full disclosure Jax remember? Maybe I can help you"

he sighed "And you won't run if I tell you? Even the bad shit?" I shook my head looking at him seriously. I was in this for the long run. I knew the club did bad shit but I loved him and love made you do crazy things. I had promised I would stay no matter what and I was going to keep that promise. To myself and to him. He looked at me for a little while. Trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. I guess he found his answer cause he started telling me everything. "I think someone tried to have my father killed and I think it was someone in the sons of anarchy. Maybe not this charter but another one but someone had to help them so now I'm looking at all my brothers skeptically. That's not all though." He got up and started pacing the room "The cartel is trying to get into business with us. I'm trying to get them to steer clear but that won't happen until we get out of buying and selling guns we can't afford to stop right now cause that's our main sorce of income. All we have is a damn porn studio and half our profits go to Luann. We just took over the bar and with the renovations going on we haven't seen any profit from that yet. I don't know what else to do" He ran his hands down his face "The garage isn't making much and that just goes towards the up keep to clubhouse and the guys working it. I'm literally running on empty" he leaned against the back window and looked at me. I was on information overload. Cartel and drugs and attempted murder by brothers but after my little freak out session I started to think. I got up and started to pace like he did.

"Ok let's think about this. You need more businesses to make more money for your guys right?" He nodded and lit up a cigarette. "Ok to get more businesses we need more money. Money that we don't have. So how do we get that?"

"If I knew the answer to that. We wouldn't be having this conversation babe"

"Sssshhh I'm thinking out loud. Your already dealing guns but those profits are just enough to keep you guys fed. How much would you be getting from the cartel?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I don't want to get into dealing drugs Tara"

"That's not what I asked Jackson"

"Possibly half a mil maybe more"

"Put them on a contract than." He looked at me. Confusion etched on his handsome face. "Give them 6 months of SamCro business. You'll offer your services and help them find a better buyer and distributer in that 6 month time and while your doing that you'll be opening up businesses with the profits you get from the cartel. Your guys keep their portions from the guns and put everything else into businesses around the town. When you get out of drugs you get out of guns and you'll have businesses to keep you guys afloat cause by the time you finish you'll have serval things open. We can even expand TM. Make it something more than just a garage. Maybe add a car wash and have the pron stars work there on their time off." I shrugged.

"Contract drug dealers?"

"They need you. You don't need them. Make them see that"

"But for your plan to work we do need them"

"Jax think about it. The only people that know about my plan is us. They don't know that we need them. They came to you asked you to help them. Right now you have the upper hand. Keep it. Contract them tell them you'll do what they want for 6 months just to help find someone better for the job. They don't need to know that you need them for 6 months just for the money. The only ones that need to know that is SamCro." Jax put out his cigarette I could tell that he was tossing the idea around in his head.

"This idea of yours is insane, but I like it. I don't want to get involved in drugs but if it helps us get to a better place than we might as well just give it a shot."

I beamed at him. I was glad I could help. Even if I just told my man to get involved with buying and selling drugs. "There's an ice cream shop in town that went out of business. I think you should buy that first. I can head up the renovations when I move here. I'll be working at a school so I can out the word in to the parents of the children I'm going to teach"

"That actually sounds like a great idea" he wrapped his arms around my waist "Thank you for this. I was worried as hell I was going to get dragged under"

"Never baby. Not with me around." He kissed me with such a passion I thought I was going to get dragged under. When we parted we were both out of breath.

"I should get the guys back in here and out all of this to a vote" He kissed my lips again.

"And I should get to my meeting at the school"

"Oh shit that's right. I'm sorry I forgot all about that" he frowned.

"It's ok baby. You've had a lot on your mind."

"That's no excuse" he sighed bringing my hand up to kiss it. I winced a little and he looked at me "What happened to your hand?"

"I punched Thomas in the face"

"WHAT? WHY?!" He yelled.

"Relax Jax. I hit him cause he tried to kiss me but im good now. I took care of it. No need for you to go nuclear"

"I'm still going to talk to him" he seethed

"What ever" I shrugged and walked to the door. He followed after me "I love you"

"I love you to. Talke miles with you. I still don't want you alone yet" he stood in the door way of the chapel. I kissed him and nodded.

"miles! Let's roll" I shouted. I kissed Him again, I couldn't get enough of him. "I'll be back in an hour and you can tell me the verdict"

he nodded "Sounds good. Be carful."

"Always" I walked out into the lot waving to all guys.

when I arrived at the school I told Miles to wait for me outside. I didn't want everyone to feel intimidated. I smoothed out my hair and walked into the school with my head held high. No matter how nervous I was. I walked into the office and saw a plump led lady looking into a file. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Miss. Knowles?" She asked me.

I nodded "That's me. Miss. Junior?"

She lifted her hand for me to shake it "Yup. Welcome to charming high" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I can't wait to get started here"

"Well I was actually wondering about that" my stomach dropped. If they didn't want me here everything would be for nothing. "I know you wanted to be a Teachers assistant first but I there's an opening for a 4th grade teacher and your highly qualified with some amazing recommendations from your professors, so I wanted to extended the opertunity to you"

i was stunned. "Are you offering me a job right out of school?"

She nodded and motioned for me to have a seat "Yes I am."

"Oh my gosh. This is unexpected but yes I'd love to!"

"That's wonderful. Would you like to see your classroom?"

"My classroom" I squealed. I was so excited. I couldn't believe I would be getting my dream job right out of school. Now I couldn't wait to graduate and get started. I would have to wait until after summer But I didn't care. She gave me a tour of the school before stopping in my new classroom.

"This room hasn't been used all year so it'll be sorta new when you start. You can do what ever you want to it of course and after you graduate we can give you every thing you'll need to get started." She sat at one of the tables "You'll have a class of about 15 students."

I nodded and looked around the classroom mentally decorating it the way I wanted to.

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you about something" she said nervously.

"Sure" I sat across from her.

"We've had multiple burglaries in the past 2 months. They've stolen everything from computers to money from our fund raisers"

"Oh no. Have you told the cops?"

"Yes but they don't care about that kind of thing. They haven't even come back around since the first time we called them" she sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I was wondering if-" she trailed off and rubbed the back of her kneck. I looked at her trying to figure out what she was getting at. Then it hit me.

"Oh you know about my relationship with Jackson"

"Yes. It was big news when everyone found out he wasn't on the market anymore" She laughed avoiding my eyes "I know there pretty big in this town and I thought they would be able to do what the cops didn't" she rushed out. Like she was scared to say the words.

"Miss. Junior, I don't know what your asking. Don't take this the wrong way but can you just spit it out" I knew what she was getting at but I wanted to actually hear her say it.

She laughed uncomfortably "I was wondering if you would be able to ask Jax to patrol the school? Since the cops aren't doing anything maybe Jax and his guys could find the one doing this to our school?"

"I see. Well I can speak to him about it. I can't make any promises though he's kind of set in a busy place, but I'll use my girlfriend pull" I smiled. I knew Jax would do it but I didn't care. I didn't want her thinking that Jax would automatically do it.

"Thank you. Speaking of fund raisers. I was also wondering if you'd be interested attending this years fundraiser?"

"of course just send me the information and I'll be there"

"Perfect" she stood up "I'll be sending you all the information you need to fill out before school starts in the fall."

"Sounds amazing thank you so much for this opportunity"

"Don't thank me. You've worked hard for this" she smiled "I'll see you soon" she waved as I made my way out of the school. I saw Miles and smiled his way. He just nodded and got on his bike. Business as usual.

When I made it back to the club Jax was in the boxing ring. His shirt was off and he was punching the air. He had on basketball shorts that hung low on his lips in the sexiest way. There were girls drooling watching him. I walked behind them and smirked.

"He's pretty hot isn't he ladies?" The girls all gasped and turned my way. "You can look but don't touch" I laughed. Jax came over and leaned against the ropes.

"Hey baby"

I looked up at him and smirked "Hey sexy" I raised my arms and he helped me into the ring with him. I chuckled when I saw the girls walk away grumbling.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked as he began to punch the air again.

"Good. They offered me a position right out of school." I smiled.

He stopped and looked at me "Babe that's amazing!"

"Yeah I'm excited." I took my heels off and walked to the center with him he put his hands up and I began to punch them "The principle asked me a favor that involves you guys actually" he put his hands down and looked at me "There's been some robberies at the school. The cops aren't doing anything. Wanted me to use my Old Lady card and see if I can get my Old man to patrol the area and catch the guy" he thought about it for a second.

"I don't see the harm in it. I'll get the prospect on it. We can spare him for now. Are you ok with people asking you for favors for us to do"

"I don't know this is the first time it's happened If it's consistent I'll prolly start saying no." I shrugged "How did everything go here?"

He started punching the air again "Good. The guys are on board with the plans. I'm just trying to figure out the things happening with my dad now"

"Process of elimination" I suggested.

"Yeah but who do I eliminate first?"

"Who do you trust without a doubt. 100% trust"

T"Opie" He answered automatically.

"ok so cross him off the list. Who do we have left, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Piney, Happy and juice then you have the prospects Half Sack and miles."

"The prospects don't know my father. He's been in Ireland since before they became our bitch boys"

"So we can cross them out?"

"I guess so. I don't know if I really trust them"

"Ok so let's try something else. Who would have something to gain by killing your father?"

"Noboday that I can think of. That's why this doesn't make sense but something in me is telling me this wasn't an accident."

"That's cause it wasn't" Thomas said while he joined us in the boxing ring.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know someone tried to have dad killed." He simply said.

"How do you figure that?" Jax crossed his arms over his bare chest for a moment I was lost looking at his sculpted body. I wanted to run my tounge all across his abs. I had to tear my gaze away from him I was starting to get moist between my legs and if I didn't look at something else I was going to ravage him in front of everyone.

"I went to the junk yard where his bike is. There was cut wires. Someone screwed with his bike before he got on it and who was the only person he let touch his bike?"

Jax looked to be in thought and then as if I can see the light bulb go off, realization hit him "Lowell Sr."

"Exactly. We find him we get something" Thomas nodded his head.

"This stays between us" Jax instructed.

"Sure we can trust her?" He pointed to me.

I narrowed my eyes "Do you want to get punched again?"

"I trust her Thomas." Jax growled. His muscles flexed as he balled his hands into fist and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

Thomas held his hands up "Ok ok. Jesus one little joke and everyone wants to beat me up."

"Cause you don't know when to stop" he seethed.

"Alright I'm sorry. I won't hit on you any more or make jokes" he told me.

"Thanks" i said dryly.

"I'm going to grab a beer and a crow eater" He smirked and jump outta of the ring.

"You think he could be right?" Jax asked me.

"I don't know baby you'll have to figure that out. He seems like he has ligit accusations"

"This shit has me stressed Tara." He sighed.

I walked over to him and cupped his face "It's going to be ok" I kissed him my hunger for him growing.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty" He smirked and tried to pull away from me but I brought him closer.

"It's ok I like it" I grinned at him wickedly.

He laughed "Come take a shower with me."

I nuzzled the crook of his neck and placed kissed there "But you smell so good" And he did. He had a musky scent to him mixed with motor oil and just him. It was intoxicating.

"Your kinky" Jax laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"You love it" I ran my toung along his neck and tasted his salty skin.

"I do" he nodded. "I love everything about you" he lifted my face and the intensity in his eyes was surprising. It was like he'd come to a realization about something I wouldn't understand. His eyes told me everything I needed to know though. His love for me was coming out in waves dragging me under in a whirlpool. His eyes were shining, telling me a secret I would only know. I felt the magnetic pull getting stronger and I couldn't resist him any more. I crashed my lips to his and the world exploded leaving just us 2 in the midst of chaos. I loved this man with every fiber of my being and with every breath I took. He was my soul mate in a every way. He made me feel whole, like he was a part of a puzzle piece that I didn't even know was missing. When we pulled away we were both breathless.

"Hey Jax!" We heard Opie behind us but we ignored him. I pressed my lips to his again and this time Fire errupted. Jax picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. How we got out of the ring was beyond me and honestly I didn't care. When he closed the door behind us he set me on my feet and stripped me down. I was incoherent my body was literally running on lust desire passion and love. So much so that when he laid me down and thrusted into me every thought I had disappeared and there was only him and the sensations he was giving me. We've had sex more times than I can count in the time that we've known eachother but this was different. Every kiss he laid on my skin was a whispered promise, every thrust was him ensuring his commitment to me. This hard faced, big bad ass biker with hands of a killer was worshipping me. His thrust got rougher but he didn't quicken his pace.

"I love you" He whispered against my kneck. I didn't get a chance to reply before he was whispering it again like his own personal mantra. Like he was trying to convince me of what I already knew.

"I know Jackson. Ill never doubt it" I have whispered it and half moaned it. He was working magic on my body and I knew soon I would feel that familiar pull before I errupted in pleasure that I learned only he could create. "Oh god Jackson you feel so good baby" he picked up his speed and I moaned loudly. I met him thirst for thrust picking up a rhythm that seemed to mapped out just for us.

"I want you to come with me Tara" he panted in my ear "You ready?"

I whimpered in response I was beyond ready. His sped up his pace once again and I had no choice but to lay there in surrender to him as he went savage on my body. "Your mine" he growled as we both exploded. My body was tingling and I was sent on a high I didn't think would ever come down from. My body twitched as he pulled out and laid beside me.

"That was-" I couldn't finish I was in a daze. Everything around me was hazy I could only feel.

"I know" He panted trying to catch his breath. I couldn't stay awake any more. He had exhausted me in the best way possible. I snuggled into his side closed my eyes and let my dreams take over.

 ****Jax POV****

When I heard Taras breathing even out i untangled myself from her and got out of bed. I couldn't sleep. Even though I would have loved nothing more than to stay in bed with her, my mind was on over drive and I just couldn't seem to turn it off long enough to fall asleep. I threw on some cloths and walked back over to Tara kissing her lips softly so I would wake her up.

"I love you Jackson" She said in her sleep.

I smiled and shook my head "I love you more baby" I kissed her lips once more and left the room. I went into the common area of the club house and Everyone was still up of course, since it was only about 10pm. I went over to the bar and grabbed a beer and joined Ope on the couch.

"We'll look who decided to show thier pretty little face" Ope teased.

"Shut up man" I took a sip of my beer and smiled.

"Do you know how many times I called your name before you just swooped your girl up and left" He asked.

"No"

"this thing you have going on with Tara it isn't going away huh" I looked over at him. He looked genuinely curious.

"Nah man I don't think so. I've never felt like this about anyone, ever. It's different with her. I don't know how and I don't know why but it's like she was sent just for me. My own personal heaven in this hell"

"Wow that's deep man" Ope laughed.

I punched his shoulder and shook my head, laughing I said "It's the only way to describe it."

"I'm glad you found her man. She's good for you and good for us. I mean look at the ideas she's already given you. Helping you with club stuff and everything else. She really stepped up when your John got into that accident."

"I know" I smiled just thinking about my girl bein in charge of all these guys. I wish I had been here to see it. She really did pull threw for us when she was needed and that was one of the reasons why I wanted to make her mine in every way. I looked at Ope "I'm gonna marry her" I said seriously.

His head snapped up "What?"

"She's it for me. She makes me feel whole. You said it she's good for me and she's taken on the role of head old lady like a damn champ. She's the only one that I want to have a family with. I never even thought of having kids before and now I want a mess of them." I smiled again at the thought of Tara pregnant with my child. The image had me almost ready to go back into my room and get her pregnant. "I just can't do it with the club the way it is right now. I'm freaking out about having her around shit that involves the cartel but to bring a kid into the mix" I scoffed "I'd loose my mind trying to protect them both. That's why I need us out of the bad shit Ope. Not only for me but for everyone else that may want to have a family but are to scared of the life we live to do that."

"Your really serious about all this aren't you?"

"Like a heart attack Ope."

"Then let's get started. Tomorrow we'll meet with the cartel and tell them are demands and go from there. We get the first payment tomorrow if they agree and then we can buy that ice cream shop Tara was talking about. She only had what 3 weeks left of school?" He asked. When I nodded he continued. "She can get it ready during the summer before she starts working at the school and we can look into the expansion of TM"

"You think it'll work out the way we want it to?"

"One day at a time Jax. Only time will tell. Plus I want a good life to I don't want to bring Donna into drama."

I raised my eye brows "What's going on with you and Donna?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I really really like her. Where it's going is up in the air for now" he laughed.

"Seems like a good girl"

"She is" he nodded "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" I agreed. Tomorrow would be the start of everything we hoped we could accomplish. We had 6 months. Half a year to set everything in motion to create better life. For my club, for my girl, for my family. Deep down I knew it wasn't going to be a smooth road but on the surface I was hoping like hell shit wouldn't turn upside down.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Any ideas on who might be behind Johns accident?**

 **Threw These 5 Years will be updated tomorrow! With a sneak peak into Always Us!**

 **Side note: I just got picked for jury duty so I won't be posting anything for a while. Hopefully this chapter will hold you over until then. And hopefully the case isn't to long. Lol**

 **please review and let me know you guys are still reading! It means the world me when you guys review. Good or bad!**

 **So REVIEW pretty please? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

****Jax POV****

I was hoping this cartel meeting flew by I didn't want it to go any longer than it had to. It was bad enough that they couldn't meet today and we had to wait until tomorrow. I wanted to get this shit over with. Tara was right we needed this so that we could get everything else the way we wanted it to. She was also right in saying we had the upper hand. I was going to keep that. As long as we had that, we were a step ahead.

"Hey big brother" Thomas said as he came and sat next to me. I loved my brother. Really I did but he was so annoying, and if he kept on hitting on Tara I would be forced into beating him into next century. "Where's little miss fiesty today?"

I rolled my eyes "Her name is Tara and she's back at her apartment. She has to go to school for the week she'll be back on Friday"

"I never thought I'd see the day that my big brother would be tied down to one girl" Thomas laughed. I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. I had to much shit to deal with right now.

"What do you want Thomas?"

He sighed "I want back into SamCro"

my head snapped to his "What?"

"Look leaving and going nomad was a mistake. My place is here, I just needed some time to cool down and deal with the fact that Dad made you President and not me but I'm ready to come back" he looked at met seriously "I know it has to be put to a vote. I know the guys kinda hate me but I was hoping if you wanted me back then the guys would follow." I looked at him and searched his face for any indication that he was joking. When I found none I shook my head.

"That's gonna be a hard one Thomas. You've been an absolute jackass to everyone for no god damn reason and now you just want back in?" I ran a hand down my face "I'll talk to them but you might want to talk to them first try and re build those bridges you burnt"

"I'll do that." He stood up "I'll talk to Tara to"

"Leave her alone Thomas." I growled.

"No I mean talk to her as in apologize. She's pretty cool and doesn't really take shit from anyone. No wonder mom likes her." He laughed "She won't stop talking about her every time I go to the hospital. She tells me all the time how Tara has stepped up for this family and I think it's time I do to" He nodded and walked away. Seriously with everything go on I wanted to take my bike and crash into a semi but then my phone rang and it was the one person that gave me a daily reminder that all this shit would be worth it in the end.

"Hey beautiful" I answered.

"Hey baby" She said cheerful. "Guess what happened today?"

"What?"

"I spoke to my advisor today and she said all my grades came in and I passed all my classes. So I'll be graduating in 2 weeks!" She said excited.

I smiled "That's great baby I can't wait to see you at your graduation"

"Wait that's not all, because my grades came in and I passed I don't have to attend classes any more. So all I have to do is come back for graduation."

My smile grew "So are you coming home?"

"Home" she sighed "I love the sound of that"

"Charming is your home now baby"

"I know. I love it but no I'm not coming home today. I want to pack up the apartment and see if Donna is up to managing the bar"

"You might want to find another manager. I think Ope and Donna are getting pretty serious."

"Awe man. Ask Ope first. I'd rather not have to sit threw interviews if he isn't serious"

It was mere chance that Ope was walking by him at that exact moment "Yeah hold on. Hey Ope" he waved him over and he sat in front of Jax at the picnic table.

"What's up?"

"This thing with you and Donna serious? Or not serious? Tara wants to know if she has to do interviews for a new manager for the bar or if she can give it to Donna"

Opie smiled and shook his head "That girl of yours is something else."

"I know but that's not an answer" Tara said laughing.

"She says she knows but that's not an answer. She can hear you" I smirked.

"Thanks for that set up" Ope looked away and then turned to me again. He stood up and smiled "She's gonna have to sit threw interviews" he walked away without another word.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that fell in love this year" I mused.

"Jackson Teller are you being romantic?" She giggled.

"No I'm being truthful"

"I love you" She told me and I could practically see the smile that graced her beautiful face.

"I love you to. Now when can you come home?" I asked her. Now that I knew she was done I wanted her in charming. Living in the house that i bought for us.

"I'll be there Friday baby. Same as usual. I'll have miles help me pack. Might as well give him something to do. I'm only talking personal items and my clothes any way since we're getting new furniture for the house. I talked to your mom she's gonna help me with furnishing the house."

I smiled. My mother was a handful and she never got along with anyone that I was with but Tara came along and just fit perfectly into our lives. "Good that'll give her a good distraction"

"Yeah that's what I thought to"

"You think you'll be able to finish up everything before Friday?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't be to bad. I don't have that much stuff and I'm pulling into the bar now. So I'll be able to get the word out about the interviews"

"Ok baby. Call me when you get home. I'm gonna head to the hospital to see my dad for a bit"

"No meeting?"

"Not today"

"Ok. Be safe babe I love you"

"You to baby. I love you to" I closed the phone just as Tig came and sat next to me.

"Hey pres. Was that Tara?" He asked.

I furrowed my eye brows "Yeah why?"

"Just wondering. It's pretty boring without her around" he said.

"well come on. Let's get to work on some of these cars and get them off the lot"

"Nobody's been doing paper work Jax there no way to tell which ones next"

"Who's been doing the paper work since my dad got in the accident?"

"Tara" Tig looked at him like it was obvious.

Jax looked around the lot "What else had Tara been doing since she came to charming ?"

"Where's your head been at pres? Taras been doing it all. Making sure everyone's in check, the club house stocked, making sure the crow eaters cook for us, keeping the books for the garage, making sure the cars go where they need to go and get back to the owners on time. Taras been the boss" he shrugged.

I didn't realize how much Tara had stepped up. It was amazing to me that she did all that and more. I was over come by emotion. The love I had for her ten folded. When Tigs phone started ringing he smiled "There's the boss now" my head snapped and looked at him. I didn't really like the fact that Tara could be calling Tig.

"Hey boss lady" he listened as she replied "The white camaro?...yeah... Oil change? Ok...What about the hoopty...full service?...ok got it..." I motioned for him to hand me the phone. "Hold on Jax wants to talk to you" He handed me tho phone.

"Tara?"

"Hey baby" she answered.

"Why are you calling Tig?" I couldn't help to feel the jealousy surge threw me.

"forgot to tell him about some of the cars on the lot. Since I'm not there is that ok?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah babe just call me if you have some more stuff to discuss"

"I'm sorry if it upset you babe. I didn't think it would and I didn't want to bother you"

"no it's fine it just-" I stopped talking not wanting to admit my own jealousy.

"Oh my god Jax are you jealous?" She asked threw a laugh.

"It's not funny" I argued and turned my back to Tig who was looking at me in amusement.

She kept laughing "I was just on the phone with you babe. I didn't want to bother you have a lot on your mind"

"I know" I put my head down a little. I was kind of ashamed of myself. I knew Tara loved me and her calling Tig was strictly business.

"How about if all goes well after your meeting tomorrow you come over here and I'll show just how not jealous you have to be" she said seductivly.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" I smirked.

"I would rather not hear you 2 have phone sex with my phone"

Tara laughed "I love you Jax. I'll see you tomorrow" she hung up and I frowned.

"Thanks for that bro" I rolled my eyes and tossed Tig his phone.

"No problem" he clapped me on the back and said "let's get to work. Tara says the white camaro needs an oil change. The owner will be here in about 20 minutes and the invoice is on the desk. The hoppty needs a full service run down the owner will be by tomorrow to pick it up."

"I still can't believe Tara picked up on all of this" we walked into the office and everything was neat and in order. I smiled my old lady was perfect in every way shape and form.

"You picked right Jax. She's good for you and good for us" Tig smiled as he grabbed some paper work and left. He was right she was good for me.

* * *

The next day me and the guys were up and out early. We closed the garage for the day. No matter how hard I had tried to figure out all the paper work I just couldn't find anything or figure shit out. So I decided we would close till Tara or my mother could run it. I gave the mechanics paid leave which they didn't object to and left for the meeting with the cartel. Opie and chibs were next to me as we sped down the high way for our meeting. The guys all piled in behind us. This was what I loved about the open road and riding. It was pure freedom. It cleared my head and made me think better than ever. Even better than Tara did. There was no questions, no answers, no judgement, nothing. Just me my bike and the road.

When we pulled up to the meeting spot. Romeo and his guys were already there. We parked our bikes, took off our helmets and walked over to him. I took my gloves off and stuffed them in my pocket before shaking his hand.

"Jax teller" Romeo greeted.

"Romeo" I gave him a firm handshake and stepped back a little. The guys stayed behind me a few feet just to not come off as threatening.

"I gotta say I was surpirse when you called. You seemed not to like the idea when I first pitched it to you"

I nodded "I'm still not 100% sold but I figured out a way to help you that benefits the both of us"

he crossed his arms "Did you now?" He looked at his partner "Well let's hear it"

"We'll work for you for 6 months. We'll help you buy sell and distribute till we find someone that better suites your needs. As you already know SamCro wants out of everything illegal. We're not stupid to think that going to happen over night. So in return you take over our gun business and we can find someone to assemble and distribute that to. After the 6 months is up SamCro is no longer involved in anything illegal and you get a big bonus by having the drug trade and the gun trade" I finshed. I could Romeo was liking where this was going. Considering he kept nodding and smiling slightly at things I would say.

"You thought about this a lot didn't you?" He asked me.

"I had some help" I smiled thinking of Tara.

"Be that as it may. I have to discuss this proposition with my associates" he walked away in to the empty shake we were parked by.

"You think they'll go for it?" Ope asked me.

I shurgged "I don't know. Romeo seemed to like it. If they don't accept then we back out and we don't help them either." I looked toward the empty shake and shook my head. This would be either the end of what we wanted to do or the beginning of all of our plans coming together. When Romeo came back out I met him half way and he out stretched his hand with a smile

"You got yourself a deal teller"

I nodded with a smile "That's good to hear"

he handed me a suite case I didn't know he had "This is 250,000 you'll get the rest tomorrow when we meet and give you the goods" I took the suite case and handed it to Bobby. "After you distribute let us know and we can re up"

"Sounds good" I lit a cigarette "Bring it to the ware house. My guys will be there ready for the shipment"

"We'lol get started on our end for the guns. Let's us know when they come in. If you can't find anyone I'm pretty sure we can" he shook my hand again and left without another word, his guys tailing after him. When they were gone I turned around and looked at my brothers.

"Well that's went better than I expected" Tig smiled.

"Yeah me to" I took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go see a man about an ice cream shop boys" they cheered as we took off. Maybe this idea would go the way we wanted it to.

 ****Tara POV****

It was Thursday afternoon and I was at the bar getting ready for these stupid manager interviews. In all honesty it was more like an assistant manager position considering I still had plans to be involved in the bar but who was I kidding. With the way things were in charming, John in the hospital, Gemma sitting vigil at his bedside, me starting work at school, getting the ice cream shop ready for its grand opening, making the garage expansion happen and managing the bar, not to mention being a good old lady and taking care of my man. was beyond a doubt a full time job. I wouldn't have much time for myself let alone come in and check on the bar.

"Hey Tara your next interview is here" Donna popped her head in.

"Thanks Donna send them in" I put a folder on the desk in front of me and grabbed 2 bottles of water. A girl around my age (25) came into the office. She was in buisness attire. Some nice slacks, a blazer, dress shoes and her hair dark red hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She had folder with her and a pen in her hand. She looked ready to ace this interview and I had to admit her professionalism was a plus.

"Hi miss knowles?" She smiled and extended her hand.

"Oh jut Tara please" I smiled and shook her hand "You must be" I looked at my paper work "Jenny Summers?" She nodded "Have a seat and we can get started"

she sat down and crossed her legs "I brought my resume I was only able to fill out the application. The girl in the front told me just to bring it the day of the interviews"

"That's fine thank you" I took and reviewed it. To my surpirse she had an abundance of experience working in bars. She also had a bar tending certificate and an associate degree in business. "Are you still attending school?" I asked her.

"Yes but I only go Monday & Wednesday. I'm only taking 2 classes each of those days. I'm almost done with my masters in business so I don't need that many classes and my professors are lenient if I need to take a day off" she explained.

I nodded my head "Why do you want to work here?"

"I heard that this place is under new management and it would be awesome to grow with a business instead of being apart of something that's already established. I know it's going threw expansion it would be enjoyable to watch it grow as I grow along with it"

I was highly excited. She was perfect. "Ok so our business hours Monday-Sunday. Monday-Thursday we open from 1pm-1am Friday & sat from 12pm-4am and Sunday 12-2. Would those be hours you can work with?"

"Yes I looked at my own schedule and the bar schedule and I would be able to do both with out a problem"

"Perfect. My boyfriend who's the owner of the bar will be here tomorrow. Can you come in to meet him?"

"Of course" she smiled wide.

"Ok good. we will be able to discuss your salary and everything else tomorrow"

"So I got the job?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes I think you perfect for what we're looking for. Congratulations"

she jumped up and hugged me " oh my god thank you!"

"Welcome to the family. Can you stick around today? So I can show you the ropes?"

"I actually have to find an apartment now that I'm staying. Id rather not live on campus"

"oh! I'm moving out of my apartment cause my boyfriend bought us a house an hour away from here in charming" I got up and walked around the table "Maybe we can talk to the landlord and you can move right in. I'm not taking the furniture or anything you Can keep it if you want that is"

She squealed "That would be awesome seriously I have like nothing. I left Minnesota with my suite case and my car. I registered for school and have been living off fanatical aid for almost 2 semester this job means the world to me. I promise I won't let you down"

"Your story seems similar to like my own" I sighed. "But I think you have what it takes to run this place."

"Thanks. I've worked in bars before never had the chance to actually run one besides the bosses leaving me in charge"

"There's nothing to it really. Paper work and stuff but that's about it" I shrugged. "I won't be here for your training. I have a new project I'm doing in charming but Donna will be here with what ever you need and I'm only a phone call and an hour away"

"If you don't mind me asking. Donna knows all this why isn't she being upgraded to manager?" Jenny asked. I motioned for her to follow me outside and to my car. We got in before I explained.

"I had her put down as manager. My boyfriend Jax told me his best friend and Donna were getting pretty serious. I'm suspecting she'll be moving to charming soon."

"And she has to move?"

"Well no she doesn't but Jax is the president of a motorcycle club in charming. Opie, Donnas boyfriend is the Vice President. He can't necessarily leave that. It's hard to explain. You'll get the gist of it sooner or later"

She grew silent as she thought about everything I told her. This life wasn't for everyone. If she couldn't handle SamCro she wouldn't be able to handle everything else that would be thrown at her. My love for Jax drove me to do everything I was doing to help him. I didn't want him to ever have to choose between me and the club. If I could help him make the club what he wanted it to be he would never have to choose. Besides I loved the guys and to be honest I kind of enjoyed the Biker chick life. My entire life I never had control over anything and now I was like the First Lady of the MC world. People turned to me, asked me for advice and followed my rules. I liked the power that I had, not that I would ever mis use it but it was nice to know people looked to me for things. I knew my boundaries in the MC world and I would stick to them. As I pulled up to my apartment I saw several bikes outside including Jaxs.

"Looks like you'll be meeting Jax sooner than I expected" I smiled as I parked next to the bikes.

"Oh gosh. Now I'm nervous" she smoothed out her outfit as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry about it doll you'll be fine. I promose they are the most laid back people I've meet" I walked into the apartment with everyone busy doing stuff well mostly. Miles was packing up some of the few pictures I had, half sack was packing up my kitchen supplies, Jax was looking at all the books I had on the book shelf and the rest of the guys were sitting around observing with beers in thier hand.

"Well it's good to know you boys aren't lazy" I chuckled crossing my arms.

Jax turned to me and smiled "Hey baby"

"Hey Tara!" The guys all greeted. I walked around giving the guys all kisses on thier cheeks before walking into Jaxs waiting arms and gave him a tender kiss.

"Not that I don't like having you guys here but why are you guys here?"

"Had to make a run decided to stop here on the way back see if you needed any help getting packed" he looked over my shoulder "Who's that?"

I looked back and saw Jenny standing there awkwardly "Oh my god. Jenny I'm so sorry." I took Jaxs hand and walked back over to Jenny. "This is my old man Jax. Baby this is Jenny Summers. She's the new manager for the bar" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Jax smiled and shook the hand she out stretched for him.

"Like wise" she smiled.

"She's also going to be taking over this place since I won't be living here any more. Let me show you around Jenny" I took her hand and showed her my one bedroom apartment that served me well threw out the time I was here. "How do you like it?"

"I think it's perfect! Thank you so much again for this"

"It's not a problem I swear I'm glad I could help. Come let's introduce you to the guys"

i stood by the couch where they sat and Jax came over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Ok so you'll be seeing a lot of these guys. They come in to check on things all the time. This is Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Happy, Kozik and Opie" I pointed to each of them so she would remember. "Miles is the one with the box of pictures and Half Sack is the one in the kitchen."

"Not gonna introduce me sis?" Thomas walked in to the apartment like he owned the place.

I rolled my eyes "and this is Thomas, Jaxs little brother who takes the job of being highly annoying to the very max" I said dryly.

"Nice to meet you doll" he winked at her.

She nodded and smiled but seems uninterested. Good. "I'm gonna get outta here. I need to get some things together before tomorrow"

"Sure. can you be at the bar at 1030am tomorrow? I'll go over somethings with you before I have to head out"

"sure can. I'll see you tomorrow" she hugged me and walked out.

"She seems nice" Jax whispered.

"She is. Hopefully she'll stick around. I have to much going on to come back and look for another manager" I turned to him and kissed his lips.

"I think she'll be fine." He put his hands in his back pocket and brought me closer "I'm more interested in you showing me my reasons not to be jealous" He smirked reminding me of our conversation earlier in the week.

"I would but the guys are here"

"so" he shrugged "Let them hear" he winked at me.

"And you call me kinky" I laughed and brought him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving" half sack groaned.

"She was talking to me prospect. My girl is not required to Cook for you" Jax said simply.

"Sorry" he put his head down.

"That's not nice Jax." I scolded "I'll order Chinese for everyone. I would cook but the kitchen stuff is already packed" I grabbed my phone and placed an order large enough for everyone. "Half sack can you head to the store and buy paper plates cups and utensils?" He nodded his head and left. I looked over to Jax and smiled "What about you mister? Did you pack your stuff?" I sat in his lap.

He shook his head "That's easy for me. It's just going to be my clothes" I played with his breaded chin as he spoke.

"Are you free this weekend? I want you to come with me to pick out our bed"

he nodded "This might be the last weekend I'm free."

"Did you buy the ice cream shop yet?"

He shook his head "The guys wanted you to be there when we bought it. I got say you've charmed every last one of them. They love you not as much as I love you but they think of you as family already."

"I've never really had a family. It's nice to know I won't be with out one now"

"You'll always have family now baby. And hopefully sometime in the near future we can start a family of our own" he smiled a little shyly and placed his hand on my stomach.

"You really wanna have a baby?" I asked. Kids have always been a dream of mine. It was just always the wrong time or the wrong person. Now I've found the right person and I was waiting for the right time but to be honest if I found out I was pregnant now I wouldn't be upset. I would be over joyed to be carrying his baby. Starting a family with the man that I love. The man I would spend the rest of my life with. he picked me up slightly and shifted me so I was straddling his lap.

"I really want YOU to have my kid" he kissed me "I never thought about having a family of my own but now that I have you I cant think of anything that would make me happier than to have you as my wife and having my kids. I don't expect us to have kids any time soon but I don't want us to wait for ever either. I want us to settle into the house, I want you to start your teaching job, I want to get the businesses up and running and most importantly I want to make SamCro something we're all proud of something that will allow us to live without constantly looking over our shoulders for danger but yes, I want to have a baby with you"

There were tears in my eyes when he finished speaking. He wiped them away with his thumb and I kissed him. I couldn't believe the words he was saying but I knew they were 100% true. I felt it. When he spoke to me sometimes his words vibrated threw my body and clung to my soul. "You wanna marry me to?" I broke the kiss and placed my forehead on his.

He nodded "I'd marry you now if I didn't want you to have the wedding you deserved"

"Let's do it" I nearly shouted.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't care about a big wedding baby. I just want you the guys and your mom there that's it maybe Donna if she can. We can get married tomorrow in charming if that's what you want. We can move into the house as husband and wife." I knew I was talking crazy, but seriously I wanted to tie myself to him in every way. If he was willing to marry me now, why would I want to wait?.

A smile spread across his face "Are you serious? You would marry me right now?" I nodded unable to speak any more. I was scared I would say to much and he would hit the road and never look back. He looked to be in thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah let's get married then" I scream so loud the guys came rushing into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Opie asked but I was busy kissing Jax all over his face.

He was laughing and hugging me close to him. We didn't care if the guys were all watching we had just made a huge decision one that would change our life forever.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "If you want to wait we can wait"

"Wait for what?" Chibs asked.

"Yes baby I'm sure. If you don't mind doing it now then I deff don't want to wait any longer"

"Do what now?" Juice asked.

"I don't mind but let's do it tomorrow. At home" I beamed.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Tig asked.

"Then tomorrow it is. Tomorrow you become Mrs. Teller" he smiled brightly.

"WHAT?!" The guys yelled excitedly.

We continued to ignore them "Tomorrow I become your wife"

"Tomorrow I become the happiest man on the face of the planet" he laughed.

"Can you guys tell us what the hells going on?" Bobby walked over to us and looked at us both. Jax looked up at him and smiled.

"Me and Tara are getting married. Tomorrow at TM" He told him happily. He looked at me again and had wonderment in his eyes. Almost as if he was wondering how he got so lucky. I knew that look cause it was the same look on my face as I looked at him.

"Holy shit! That's great bro!" Opie cheered. I stood up and was passed around each of the guys with congrats going all around. I was so happy I thought I was going to explode! My life was literally starting tomorrow. By the end of the next day I would be a married woman moving into my dream house with the man of my dreams by my side. I left Jax to celebrate with his brother for a few while I went into my room and took out my phone. I started at the number for almost 20 minutes before I hit call. The familiar voice picked up and I smiled.

"Hi momma" I said into the reciever.

"Tara? Honey is that you? Oh my god my baby I missed you so much" She cried.

"I missed you to momma. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I guess I was just avoiding daddy" I sighed.

"I understand sweetheart no need to explain. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah momma I'm more than fine" Jax came into the room and smiled at me I smiled back and patted the bed next to me. "I'm actually getting married tomorrow"

"Oh my" She gasped taken aback "That's wonderful sweet heart. Are you happy?"

"Yes momma I'm very happy he makes me happy. I love him" I cupped Jax cheek and he kissed the inside of my hand.

"I'm so happy for you baby."

"Thank you momma, I was wondering if you guys can make it to the wedding? I'll pay for the plane tickets and put you guys into a hotel for the weekend. Please mom it would mean the world to me to have you here and I want you guys to meet Jax"

"I would have to talk to your father sweetheart but I don't see the issue. I would love to see my little girl get married." I could hear her smile. "You make the arrangements and I'll make sure your father and I are there"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Having my parents there would be the icing on the cake. I didn't really care if my dad showed up but I wanted my mom there. "This means so much to me momma thank you"

"I'll see you tomorrow my princess"

"I'll see you tomorrow momma. I love you"

"I love you to" she said as she hung up.

I looked up at Jax and smiled "Looks like you'll be meeting the in law tomorrow"

"I can't wait." He kissed my head "Come on the food is here, let's eat and then i want to kick the guys out and make love to you till the sun comes up."

"Mmm sounds like a plan "

"Sounds like a very good plan Mrs. Teller"

i jumped up and down "A few hours and that'll officially be my name"

He smiled and nodded leading me into the kitchen. Tomorrow I would officially become Mrs. Jackson Nathaniel Teller. The title itself carried so much weight but it wasn't something I was going to shy away from. I would hold that title with pride and respect. He was after all the president of the mother charter and tomorrow I would become head First Lady. Gemma would be upset but her time was over and my time was now. I looked around the room as I sat of Jaxs lap and watched all the guys around me chatting and laughing about stupid things. I smiled to myself. I had finally found my place in this world and now it was time I owned it.

 **A/N: This was a filler chapter but an important one.**

 **I'm unfortunately still on jury duty but I wanted to get this out to you guys. If it seems rushed it because it is and I'm sorry. I try to write in between breaks and someone called out sick today so I had a little more time lol**

 **How do you guys feel about Tara owning her place in the club? And how do you think Gemma will take it?**

 **Let me know in a review pretty please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

****Tara POV****

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I was getting married today. I reached over expecting to find Jax but came face to face with an empty bed. I leaned up in bed and looked around expecting to see him. When I didn't I rolled outta bed and started my day. I got in the shower and got dressed in a short purple sun dress with some brown wedges and my hair was in waves down my back. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and left my room. I walked into the living room to find it empty but someone was banging around in the kitchen. When I strolled into the kitchen I stopped in my tracks.

"Gemma?" I asked surprised.

"Hey sweetheart" she was smiling when she turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your mother in law" she rolled her eyes.

I laughed "I'm sorry I'm just surpirsed that's all"

"Did you think I would miss my sons wedding?" She asked with an attitude.

I rolled my eyes "No Gemma that's why I told Jax I wanted get married in charming cause I wanted you there along with everyone else"

"I know sorry I snapped. It's a force of habit I guess" she walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you for wanting me there."

"Where else would you be? Plus I need your help with a couple of things. Especially getting the house ready for me and Jax. I'm hoping to be in there by Sunday" I sat at the kitchen table and she set a plate in front of me. "Where is Jax?"

"I don't know when I got here he was leaving. Said he had some business to take care of and would be back soon" she sat down with me and sipped her coffee.

"I have a list of everything I ordered for the house and I wrote down where i want everything. So it'll be easy for everyone to help out"

She leaned back in the chair "How about you and Jax go away this weekend. On your honeymoon and I'll set up the house for when you get back." She put her hand up silencing me "Before you say anything. I'll put everything the way you want it and I won't change a thing. I promise. I get that this is your house and this is the start of the family that you and Jax will be building. I just ask that you keep me apart of that family."

"Gemma thank you. I would love the help while me and Jax go on a honey moon. It would be nice to come to a home that's done" I smiled and reached for her hand "As long as you don't but in and try to control things you are more than welcomed into the family me and Jax will make. Plus I want my future kids to know their crazy ass grandma"

"I can't promise I won't always but in but I can promise I'll try to know my place. I get that your Jaxs Queen and now I'm just a members old lady but old habits die hard. Your going to need help and I'm here to provide that but at some point I just want to sit back and enjoy just being a grandma and old lady. I've been doing this for a long time sweetheart and I'm just tired now. When John gets better I think I want to go on a vacation myself" she smiled.

"Go for it. I'll take care of home." I finished up my breakfast and looked at my watch. "I gotta get to the bar and get Jenny settled."

"Actually Donna said not to worry about it. She'll show her the ropes while you get ready for today. Said she'll be at the wedding tonight though" I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"Awesome. Then let's go find me a dress" I stood up just as Jax walked into the apartment.

"Babe?" He called threw the house.

"Kitchen!" I called back. He walked in and walked straight to me giving me a searing kiss. "Well hello" I said breathless when we pulled away.

"Hi" he kissed me lightly again before asking "You ready to marry me today?"

I hit his shoulders bubbling with excitement "More than ready"

he pulled away and walked over to his mom givin her a kiss on the cheek "Hey ma"

"Hey baby" she greeted. "Handled that business?"

He noddedand looked at me "Actually yes I did." He sat down and pulled me to sit in his lap. "I love you"

"I love you to baby"

"I know. So I went out this morning so we could make this more official" he reached into his cut pocket and pulled out a small ring box. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Babe you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I wanted to something to represent our love and your place in my life" he opened it and I gasped. It was a beautiful white gold ring. It had a simple yet beautiful 3 carat diamond sitting in the middle of a crown.

"Jax oh my god it's gorgeous. I love it." I held out my hand so he could slip it on to my finger. Once my ring was in place I kissed him so fiercly and so passionalty that I was sure he could feel the love I had for him.

"Alright kids enough of that. Me and Tara have somethings we need to do but let me see that ring first" Gemma said. I pulled away from my man and held up my hand so she could see. "Wow it sure is a beautiful ring for the next Queen of charming"

"I'd never be able to replace you Gemma but I'm looking forward to owning my place." Jax came and stood behind me with his hands on my hips.

Gemma looked up at her son "I was worried that when you picked a wife -An actual wife not like that Wendy bitch- I was worried i wouldn't like her. That I would feel like she was taking my baby away from me but oddly enough I don't feel that way. You chose right she's a good pick and I look forward to seeing our family grow"

"Thanks ma. I'm glad you approve. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't. You can be intolerable when you don't like something" he laughed and I joined him. I have Gemma a hug thanking her for her kind words.

"Babe your mom said she'd fix up the house so we can go away this weekend. Would you be able to go away?"

"I think I can break away for a couple of days to give you a proper honeymoon" he smirked at me.

"Yay. You make those arrangements while I go shopping for a dress. Come on gem" I grabbed my bag and walked to the door "I love you Jax!" I called on the way out.

"I love you to" I heard him say as I closed the door behind me. Today was turning out to be an amazing day.

 ****Jaxs POV****

I was nervous to say the least. I knew deep down Tara was the one for me. She took over my heart and soul and I gladly let her. I wasn't nervous about marrying her. I was nervous about disappointing her. I was never a one woman kind of guy and even though cheating on Tara made me kind of sick sometime my self control wasn't around and left me to do things I never thought I would do. That wouldn't stop me from marrying her today. In just a few hours actually. I would just have to be extra careful cause hurting Tara wasnt an option.

The guys came back to charming this morning to set up the club house and call all the charters in. It was a big deal that I was getting married and they wanted to celebrate the big day. I drove down after I gave Tara her engagement ring while she went and shopped with my mom. That was a relationship I was surprised about and very grateful for but then again everybody liked Tara. She was just one of those people you couldn't help like.

"Hey man" Opie came over and sat next to me at the bar. The club house was getting packed with memebers and thier old ladies. I hadn't seen Tara since that morning and I felt like my body was calling for her. "Ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. Nervous though. What if I do something to screw this up Ope?" Opie was my best friend. I talked to him about things no one else knew about. We had been friends for as long as I can remember. We were biker babies. I was colser to him than I was my own brother.

"You won't. The only thing that would ruin what you made for yourself is cheating on her. So keep your Dick in your pants when she's not around and you should be good."

"I'd never hurt her like that man. She just fit so perfectly into this life. I feel like she's made so many changes for me and what the hell have I done for her?"

"Look man. These questions are better for Tara. Obviously you've given her something if she's staying here and marrying you." He said it like it was obvious but that wasn't good enough for me. I had to make sure Tara wasn't the only person giving something in our relationship.

"That's not good enough for me. I have to talk to her." I got up from my stool and made my way to the door. Opie grabbed my arm and turned me around

"Jax wait she's in my dorm room."

"Why?" I growled my jealously coming to the forefront again.

"Relax tiger. She wanted me to distract you so she could get ready." He explained.

"Oh sorry bro I get a little crazy with Tara"

"It's cool. Knock before you walk in though she didn't want you to see her yet"

i nodded and walked to the dorms, stopping in front of Opies room I knocked twice before my mother came to the door. "What do you want Jackson?" She asked a little rudely.

"I have to talk to Tara." I said simply.

"No. You can't see her till she's walking down the aisle" she put her hands on her hips and stood her ground.

"Ma please I really need to talk to her" I begged.

"Jackson-" she beg and but Tara cut her off.

"Gemma it's fine let him in"

my mother huffed and opened the door to let me in. Tara stood in the middle of the room wearing a pair of my basketball shorts and my SamCro tshirt. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and some loose tendrils of hair framed her perfect face. She had a little make up on which seemed to make her face glow. She looked beautiful. "Jax what's wrong? Do you not want to get married today?" She asked worriedly.

I hadn't even realized that she would be worried of that "Shit Tara of course I want to marry you today. I just need to talk to you" i looked at my mother "Give us a mintue?" She nodded before closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter baby?" Tara asked me as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get my clothes?" I wondered.

She laughed "Your mom got them for me from the dorm. I told her you'd flip out of you knew I wore another mans clothes" I sat down next her and she laid her head on my shoulder. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No" I took a deep breath "You've given me so much since you walked into my life, helped me with so much, given up so much. You've changed your whole life so you can fit perfectly into mine. I just feel selfish cause it seems like I haven't given you anything and Ope says that I have but I don't know what it could be"

"It's not obvious?" She asked me and I shook my head. She turned toward me and sat Indian style next to me. "You've given me you baby. You've given me a family. You gave me a secure place I can call home. A home Jax. That's what you've given me." She took my hand and tangled her fingers threw mine. "My entire life I've never had that. My parents never made me feel like I had a family. My father was busy being a drunk and my mother was busy taking care of him. I never had a solid foundation and you give me that. You give me something that I can build with. I've been alone and taking care of myself for so long and you give me relief cause I never have to face my fears and life alone anymore. You think I've given you everything, But baby you've given me something that means so much more than anything I can ever repay you for"I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and closed my eyes. I let her words wrap around my head so I can hold on to them and believe them. "Is that what you needed to hear?" She asked me.

"Yes. That's exactly what I needed to hear" I looked at her and she smiled leaning over to give me a sweet kiss. "I love you" I told her.

"I love you to baby. Now get out of here so You can marry me" she pushed me off the bed.

"Yes ma'am" I walked to the door.

"Oh by the way my parents are out there some where. Can you make sure there ok?" She asked.

"Of course baby."

"Thank you. I'm almost done getting ready we should be ready to go in about hour and a half" she told me. I nodded and left her to get ready. It was a huge relief to hear Tara tell me those things. I don't know why because I was never an insecure person. I had a huge ego ad the package to back it up, but Tara was different she didn't just want me for dick size. She wanted me for me and that brought out something in me that I wasn't used to, Vulnerability. I walked back into the common room and walked back over to Ope.

"Feel better?" He asked me.

"Yeah a lot better" I looked around the room looking for Taras parents "Have you seen Tara parents?"

"I think so. There's 2 people sitting on a couch by the pool tables. Looking a little lost" he chuckled.

"Thanks" I patted his shoulder and walked over. I spotted a man with a beer in his hand he was a bit chubby and had dark hair much like Taras. Her mom was sitting next to him looking around wide eyed. Tara would be the exact replica of her mother if she had red hair. I walked over to them and smiled "Hi Grace and Frank?" I asked.

Grace nodded. "That's us" she smiled and stood up "And you are?"

"Jackson Teller. Taras fiancée and soon to be husband I suppose" I held out my hand and she shook it lightly.

"My soon to be son in law" she gushed.

Franks stood up "Teller?" He asked and I nodded "You related to a John teller?"

I nodded my head "Yeah. He's my father." I was surprised he mentioned my dad. How would it ever be possible that's Taras father knew mine.

"Well slap my knee and call me Happy. Is this his MC?" He asked.

I nodded once again "It was. I took over for him a couple of years ago"

"I knew your father years ago. We were in Vietnam together. He always said when he got home he would start something like this. A brother hood. Never thought I'd see it though." He looked around more appreciative than before. "Is he here?"

I shook my head sadly "No. He was in a bad accident couple weeks back. He's Still in a coma." I wish he would have been here to see me get married but when he woke up I hope I accomplished everything I set out to do so he would be able to see the progress.

"Oh my. I hope he comes out of it soon." Grace sympathized.

"Thank You ok sure he will" I smiled at her.

"Who would have thought my little girl would marry his boy" Frank said in disbelief.

"I certainly didn't" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck astonished that he knew my father.

Chibs walked over to us and gripped my shoulder. "We're ready brother"

"We're can we find Tara?" Grace asked.

"She's down that hall 4th door to the left" I pointed in the right direction and they left.

"Ya ready?" Chibs asked.

"As I'll ever be." I threw my arm around his shoulders "Let's get this party started"

 ****Tara POV****

The day had passed by in an happy blur. I picked out my dress and Gemma helped me with everything else like my make up and hair. I had chosen to go simple for everything. My hair was in a loose ponytail with some tendrils framing my face. I put on some light make up, which I had to fight with Gemma about. She wanted over the top eye make up with bright red lip stick but that just wasn't me. So light make up it was with simple pink glossed lips.

"Ready for the dress?" Gemma asked with a smile. I nodded, taking the bag from her and undressing quickly. My dress was untraditional but I loved it. The color was a beautiful ivory that was strapless and had a sweet heart kneck line that was lightly padded. The top had a floral lace pattern and it hugged my waist before giving way to a flowly skirt that stopped a couple of inches above my knees. I paired it with some white wedges and was done. I walked out into the room with a huge smile on my face. Gemma turned around and matched my expression. "I gotta say I was a bit apprehensive about the dress but you look beautiful sweetheart"

"Thanks Gemma" I looked at myself in the mirror and approved of my dress choice. Me and Jax were so non traditional and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I have something for you" She said as she dug in her purse.

"Oh You didn't have to Gemma"

"Shut it doll." She walked over to me and turned me song was facing the mirror again. She stood behind me and placed a beautful necklace around my neck. It was a diamond crow with a gold grown. The pendant wasn't bigger than my thumb and The gold chain was a thin box chain and stood out on my chest but wasn't to much. It kept with my simple attire but created a bit of the flare I was missing. "When John first started this club we weren't married. After he got it started he proposed and gave me this knecklace on our wedding day. He told me I would be his Queen for always. I pictured giving it to my daughter on her wedding day but seeing as I only have boys want to give it to my daughter in law. From one Queen to the next. Where it well baby and always remember your place in this world and in my sons life"

my eyes where brimmed with Un shed tears "Gemma this is beautiful thank you so much" I hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome" she said and let me go after kissing my cheek. There was a knock on the door and Gemma went to go answer it. My mother rushed inside and hugged me.

"Tara baby you look so beautiful"

"Mom" I whispered as I hugged her back and breathed in her familiar scent. "I'm so glad you could make it"

"Where else would I be baby" she stood back and held me at arms length looking me over. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman"

"Thanks momma"

"Let me look at you" My father walked over to us and I could tell he was already half way drunk.

"Hi dad" I said dryly. I was kind of hoping he would stay home. My memories of him where never good ones.

"You look good" he nodded taking a sip from his beer.

"Thanks." I looked back to my mom and she mouthed a 'Sorry'. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mom this is Gemma. Jaxs mother. Gem these are my parents. Grace and frank" the exchanged pleasantries.

"Ok now that, that's over. Let's get this party started." I grabbed my mothers hand and outstretched my other one towards Gemma. She looked at me surpirsed before smiling and taking my hand.

"Let's go get you hitched" my mom smiled. Gemma handed me a single red rose and we made our way threw the clubhouse. The guys were lined outside creating a aisle for me to walk down. My parents and Gemma walked ahead of me and stood to the front before I started my March. When I saw Jax everyone disappeared, it was just him in all his god like looks. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt with with his kutte jeans and signature white sneakers. Simple. Just like me. We always fit together. As I made my way toward him his face broke out into the most beautiful smile I ever saw. It was as if he saw the sun for the first time. When I reached him and placed my hand in his. There was the familiar jolt of electricity between us, that never got old or dulled. I handed over my flower to Gemma allowing him to take both my hands. When I looked into his amazing crystal blue eyes I saw everything he wanted to tell me. He didn't have to utter a word and I knew he was telling me that he loved me. He was telling me that I was everything he wanted, everything he needed. He was telling me that he would do anything to protect me even if it meant laying down his own life. I saw our hopes, our dreams and our lives fuseing into 1, we were 2 people living with one soul. He was my equal. His eyes were boring into mine and I was hoping like hell I was projecting the same things in my eyes that I saw in his. We were so wrapped up in eachother that I almost didn't hear Chibs ask me if I would take him to be my husband. I just barley caught the end of it.

"In sickness and in health. For as long as you both shall live?" He finshed.

I smiled the brightest most heart warming smiled I could muster and said "I do" loud and clear so everyone could hear.

"Do you Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Take Tara Grace Knowles to have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Jax said with conviction.

"And?" Opie asked him with a nudge.

Jax chuckled "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley" the guys all cheered. Gemma had told me about the MC promise the guys made to thier wives. I had started to think about incorporating something of my own. So when the guys settled down and chibs started to speak I held my hand up and looked at Jax.

"And I promise to treat you better than your mother and ride with you forever" The ladies all cheered and I winked at Jax. Who was smiling like a fool.

"Well that's a nice addition lad" Chibs smiled at me as we exchanged rings. "But to move along. I now pronounce you husband and wife" he looked over at Jax "What are you waiting for?! Kiss the girl" he shouted and Jax tugged me into his arms "I love you" he whispered before crushing his lips to mine. Again the world stopped and it was just me and him. When we pulled away we were both breathless. He laid his forehead on mine as we both tried to catch our breath "We did it"

"Yeah we did" I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed happily.

He nipped at my lips "My wife" he whispered.

"My husband" I whispered back. I looked around us and noticed everyone was busy doing what they do best. Partying, celebrating our wedding. I looked back at Jax "What do you say we go party for a bit"

"I say lets do it. I want to show off my new wife before I wisk her away" he took my hand in his and we made our way to the bar. We would get stopped and congratulated with every step we took, but I didn't mind. We finally made it to the bar Thomas was waiting for us with 2 beers.

"I promise to be on my best behavior" he told us with a smile. He surpirsed me by wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug "Welcome to the family sis"

"Thanks Thomas" I smiled. I guess he was growing on me. He disappeared into the crowd and Jax took me into his arms where I stayed for the remainder of the night. I wasn't complaining one bit. When had decided to leave when there was a commotion outside. Opie was running toward us with a big smile.

"Hey guys. First off I gotta say congrats. Welcome to the family Tara your really good for him" He rushed out.

"Thanks Ope but what's going on?" I asked.

"Your first wedding present" he looked at Jax and his smile grew wider. "It's your dad. He's awake"

Never could I have imagined the day getting any better than it was, but when Opie told us the good news. It was the icing on the cake to a perfect day.

 **A/N: soooo what did you think? I'll be posting pictures of Taras wedding dress and engagement ring on the SOA FB page. The neck lace was just my own imagination.**

 **I know you guys are questioning Jenny and we'll all I have to say about that is you'll just have to wait and read lol ;)**

 **Do you guys like how Gemma is treating Tara? Or is it suspicious? Let me know in a review! Pretty please? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

****Tara POV****

Jax stood rooted to his spot. Shock couldn't ever begin to describe what he was projecting. I rubbed his arm and moved his face to look at me.

"Babe go to the hospital. I'll be right behind you. I'm just going to make sure everything's ok here and then I'll head to the hospital"

He shook his head. "He's awake?" He asked Opie.

"Yeah bro. Your moms been trying to call you. She went there after you guys got hitched. She was talking to him about the day and he just woke up."

"Go baby. I'll be right there"

"No Tara. Your coming with me now. Let everyone keep partying." He took my hand and we walked out of the club house. I mounted his bike and wrapped my arms around him when he got on. He pulled out first with Opie right behind him. We got to the hospital quickly and rushed to Johns room. When we stepped in Gemma was smiling down at John while he was being checked on by the doctors and nurses.

"Jackson" his father smiled weakly.

Jax let go of my hand walked over to his fathers bed side. I stayed off to the side, letting reunite. "Hey pops. How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a semi" John chuckled.

"Your lucky to be alive Mr. Teller and you look like youll make a full recovery. You have to stay here for a couple more days of not weeks just to get you strong enough to go home, but congrats you beat death" the doctor said before leaving the room.

"You hear that Gem? I'm invincible" John smiled at his wife.

"As much as I want to believe that I don't. You had me worried as hell John you can't do that again"

"I promise I won't get hit by a semi again" he rolled his eyes and turned his head. His eyes settled on me "And who are you?" He asked me. Jax turned to me and Beckoned for me to come over, when I did he took my hand and kissed my ring.

"Dad this is Tara." He looked back to his dad "She's my wife"

"Wife?" He looked at Gemma then back at his son "Jesus Christ how long have I been out?"

"A while " I told him with a laugh. "But we literally just got married a few hours ago"

"Wow." He nodded "Well it's nice to meet you" he smiled "Welcome to the family"

I grinned "Thank you"

"Wait I don't mean to be rude or anything but what happened to Wendy?" John looked at Jax for an answer.

But I took it upon myself to answer "Wendy is a non factor Mr. Teller. I am Jaxs first and only wife"

john laughed and nodded "Understood. You got spunk doll. I like it"

"You have no idea" Gemma smirked "First day I met her she put me in my place"

"Well anyone that can put my wife in her place is good in my book"

Gemma pushed him playfully "Asshole" I left them to banter for a while and walked over to Opie.

"Hey Ope you mind doing me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"I kinda just left my parents alone to fend for themselves. Do you mind going back to the club house and taking them to thier hotel?"

"Already done" Thomas said as he walked into the door. "I went there before coming here"

"Oh. Thank you Thomas that was nice of you"

"Eh I'm trying something new" He smirked and walked over to his father "Hey pop good to see you awake"

I left them room after a while. I was starving but I hated hospital food so I just grabbed some coffee for everyone. I walked in just as everyone was getting kicked out. I handed everyone thier coffee anyway.

"I'll see you on Monday pops. Me and Tara are going away for the weekend" Jax explained.

"Work on giving me some grand kids." He winked at me and I blushed shaking my head.

Jax chuckled and walked over to me kissing my head "You ready baby?" I nodded my head and walked over to John giving him a hug.

"Do us all a favor stay put and listen to the doctors" I kissed his head.

John smiled up at me warmly. "Do you always charm everyone?"

"Yes she does" they all said in unison.

I rolled my eyes "Just stay put. See ya Monday"

"I like her" I heard John say as I left the room. I smiled. I'm glad everyone liked me. It would be horrible if they hated me and I had to deal with that for the rest of life but having my husbands family love me was perfect for our imperfect bubble. We walked into the parking lot and got back in Jaxs bike.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" He smirked at me.

"More than ready. Let's get out of here" I wrapped my arms around my husband and he took off. My husband. I was married. I felt like a school cause I was so giddy. I let go of my grip slightly and enjoyed the ride. The wind blowing on my face. Riding with him I never had any worries it was just me him and the road. We pulled up to a cabin about an hour later.

"Where are we Jax?" I asked him as I got off the bike.

"SamCros cabin. We come up here sometimes to decompress. There's a huge lake in the back. Nice sunset when we can see it."

"Mr. Teller I think your being romantic again" I grabbed his kutte and pulled him toward me.

"You ain't seen nothing yet " He wrapped his arms around me and trailed kisses along my neck.

"Mmmm say that again"

I felt him smile against my neck and continue to trail kisses up my neck and towards my ear. He bit down gently be whispered " ". I moaned. I actually moaned. I couldn't get over the fact that I was his wife. He ran his hands down my side and gripped my thighs hoisting me up his body. I brought his face up to mine and our lips crashed together with a magnetic force. He walked us into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He dropped me onto the bed and laid on top of me. "I love this dress baby but it's time for it to go" he reached behind me and zipped it down. He placed his legs on either side of me and leaned up so he was on his knees. I toed off my ahoes and I watched him as he bunched the dress up and raised it up my body. I leaned up a little and raised my arms as he took off the dress complely. He tossed it on the chair by the bed and looked back at me. He trailed a finger along my curves leaving my skin tingling in its wake. Goose bumps erupting with every touch. He smiled at me his eyes were hungry like a lion staring at its prey. "Mine" he growled.

"Always baby" I shimmied up the bed and got on my knees in front of him. I took of his kutte and tossed it on the chair with my dress. "Just like your mine"

He nodded his head "Forever" he cupped my cheek and kissed my lips as began to undo the buttons on his shirt. His lips never separated from mine as I undressed him. When I finally got him out of his jeans he laid me down again. My body was on fire he was literally touching every inch of me. Once again worshiping me but this was different, the way he grazed my skin with his lips felt like he was mesmerizing every detail of me. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor with his clothes. He brought his mouth to my nipple gently sucking and I almost passed out from the sensation but this was only the beginning. The things he did to my body should be illegal. I was oddly jealous of the women that came before me that got to experience the things he did. I blocked that out of my mind no one would ever see him like this any more just me. I couldn't take it any more I wanted to feel all of him already so when he hooked his fingers in my underwear and slid them off I reached for his boxers and pulled them down. "Someone's eager" he snickered.

I pulled his lips back to mine "Love me" I whispered. He spread my legs far enough so he would fit and slid into me tortuously slow.

"Perfect fit" he growled when he entered me fully.

"Couldn't have said it better" I painted as he pulled out and entered me again. I was a goner. Every time he thrusted into me I forgot my name. I forgot everything but him he was the one thing keeping me here. I met him thrust for thrust our familiar rhythm became like out favorite song. "Faster Jax" he did as he was told and sped up his pace. Our pants were mixing into the melody that our bodies were making and soon our song would its its peak erupting into the most beautful sound. He lifted my leg and put it on his shoulder letting him go deeper and hit a delicious spot within me. I was looking louder than I ever had before. Thank god we were in the woods. I felt myself tighten and clutched on to his back.

"I love you ." That did it. The fire errupted threw out my whole body and I was gone. My orgasam was so powerful I felt my ears pop. I felt him join me shortly after. His whole body shook as I felt him spill himself into me.

"I love you to baby" I finally said. He chuckled and layed down beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Where did you go?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I moved my head to look at him.

"For a moment there you tensed up. It was a split second before you relaxed again but I felt it. What were you thinking of?"

I tried to remember and when I did I put my head down and sighed "I don't want to say"

"Come on babe you can tell me anything. I'm your husband now" I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"It's kind of silly"

"Come on tell me"

"Fine" I sighed "I was thinking about the things you do to me and how they should be illegal" he chuckled "But then I got a little jealous of the women that came before me and got to fell the same things I do." I rushed out.

He shifted me so I was looking at him. He cupped his face in my hands and kissed me before speaking "Listen to me babe, none of those others girls felt anything. They were just sex to me. I wasn't gentle and I didn't care if they even came. I fucked them yes, but with you it's different , I make love to you. We take it slow or go fast rough or easy. Those girls didn't get what I give you. No girl will ever get what I give you."

I grinned at him "I love you" I kissed him letting my lips longer for a few minutes "Make love to me again husband"

"Yes ma'am"

we made love several times that night. He had me on all 4 so he could see his crow fly, I was on top riding him like my favorite pony, we some how made it onto the floor then the dresser, the chair and twice in the shower before finally crashing back in bed. I was laying face down on the bed as he lazily drew patterns on my naked back. I was in total bliss. I felt like I was flying.

"What's something that you've always wanted to do but never could because of the club?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Travel" he replied "Never really been out of California. Well Nevada and Oregon but I don't really count those cause it's always been about club business"

"So let's make a pact that when the club settles down and everything is legal we'lol go on vacation. Once a year with the whole family. We can shut down the garage for a weekend or something and just go"

Jax smiled at me "Sounds like a plan"

I closed my eyes a pictures all of us on a vacation. Me, Gemma and Donna surrounded by these big badass bikers. That would be a sight to see.

"What about you? What's one thing you've always wanted to do but never could"

I thought about it before I answerd "Go to Disney world. I never been and because of my family I was never really allowed to ask for things like that"

"So that'll be our first trip. We'll go to Disney world"

I yawned and nodded happily "Sounds good to me"

He pulled me into his arms "Gets some rest baby" I laid my head on his chest and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was in bed alone. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and when I opened them again Jax was walking into the room with a tray.

"Good morning babe" He grinned and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Good morning yourself. What's all this"

"Well your stomach was kind of growling this morning so I went downstairs and made you breakfast" he placed the tray on the bed. There was scrambled eggs with sausages and a stack of pancakes.

"Thank you baby. I'm starving!" He left for a moment and brought in his own tray. He sat bedside me on the bed and we ate in silence. Once finished I threw on one of his shirts and we took our trays into the kitchen. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Figured we could go for a swim in that lake."

"I didn't bring a bathing suite. Actually we didn't even bring our bags" I laughed and jumped onto the counter.

"I had half sack bring them up while we were at the hospital and we don't need bathing suites baby. There's no one around for miles and miles. That lake is ours" he walked over to me and placed his hands on my thighs caressing them gently.

"I've never been skinny dipping before." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Me either. It should be fun to do with my wife for the first time" he said slyly. I pushed him back enough so I could jump off the counter and took his shirt off leaving me naked in front of him. I watched as his eyes went from playful to hungry in seconds.

When he reached for me I bolted to the back door. "You wanted to go skinny dipping. I'll race ya there" I had my on the door knob. He growled at me and threw off his boxers I ran out side and he chased after me. I was giggling like a maniac and he had such a beautful smile on his face. I loved when he was this playful and once again I found myself greatful that I would be seeing every side of him for the rest of my life. He caught up to me quickly and threw me over his should. "Let me go Jackson." I laughed loudly.

"No you wanted to be a tease so this is your punishment" He laughed with me.

"Well Atleast the views nice from here" I reached down and smacked his growled again and bit mine. "Jackson!" I yelped when I felt his teeth dig into me. He laughed and jumped into the water. I was bombarded with freezing water. when we emerged I was shivering. "Oh god Jax its freezing"

"Should have tested the water before jumping in. Come here baby" he pulled me into his arms and tried to warm me up. After a few minutes of shivering Jax spoke up "Ok maybe we should get you out of the water. I don't want to loose my wife to hypothermia on our honeymoon"

"Yeah let's go. We can skinny dip in the tub" I said threw chattering teeth. He laughed and picked me up once again. When we got inside he grab a couple of towles and wrapped one around me before wrapping one around himself. "Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure babe. What do you want to do until then?" He asked me and I smirked at him letting my eyes roam his body. "I like the way you think" he winked at me threw me over his shoulder once more and ran upstairs.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by way to fast for my liking. Our weekend was perfect. We Stayed in besides the time went out to dinner. Jax had thoroughly made love to me more times than I could count. I didn't want to leave out blissful bubble but as he had reminded me, we both had things to do back home. He was securing our bags onto his bike while I stood on the porch with my arms crossed. He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Come on babe it's time to go home"

"I don't want to go back though" I pouted "It was so peaceful here and no one bothered us at all. We were alone and now we have to go back to the craziness" I walked down the stairs. "We're not new weds any more. Now we're just married" I sighed.

"I promise we can come back but we have to go home. You have to help us with the ice cream shop and I have to make sure the guys didn't tear the clubhouse down while I was away"

"Fine."

"You know it really doesn't boost my ego that you don't want to go home" he sat on his bike looking dejected. I stood in front of him between his legs.

"It's not that babe. I'm just going to miss it here. We were completely alone. Now we won't be anymore. Our peaceful bubble is going to be popped and I hate that."

"I know babe but we have a lot of other things waiting for us at home. We get to start our life together and we can finally see our finished house"

that got me excited. I was dying to see our house but I was hoping Gemma kept her promise and had everything the way I wanted it to go. I put on my helmet and got on the bike "Can we add a pool to the backyard?It's big enough and maybe we can try skinny dipping again"

he laughed "We'll see babe. We have enough renovations going on." He got his bike and waited for me to wrap my arms around him "I wanna stop at the club house first" he said before he took off.

We got to the clubhouse an hour later. Things looked calm. I could see Gemma in the office and the guys were busy either fixing cars or not doing anything at all. When they spotted us they all cheered and headed our way.

"He bro!" Opie smiled at us "Hey sis" i took off my helmet and smiled back at him.

"Hey!" I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "missed us?"

"Maybe you but not this nuckle head" Opie teased and shoved Jax.

"Well thanks for that asshole" Jax laughed.

"How was the honeymoon?" Gemma asked as she came out of the office.

Jax wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head "It was great, didn't want to leave"

"I bet" Tig gave us a knowing look and I blushed.

"Alright alright let's get a quick church, so I can go home and sleep in my own bed" He turned to me "You gonna be ok for a bit?"

"Oh no of course I won't be how am I gonna live with out you constantly by mind side?" I said sarcastically. The guys laughed and Jax shook his head.

"Smartass" he smiled.

"Get out of here. I'm gonna catch up with Gemma" I kissed him shorty and walked over to Gemma throwing my arm over her shoulder. "Anything good happen while I was away?"

"Not really it was pretty calm" She assured me

"How's John?"

"Good. He's getting back to his old self doctors said he should be able to come home in a few days"

"That's great" I smiled. "Are my parents still in town?"

She nodded as she sat down behind her desk and i sat on the couch "Yeah. Still at the hotel. Your mom wanted to spend some time with you while your dad well he's kind of a piece of work. He's been here every night drinking half the bar."

I rolled my eyes "I wish he would go home and leave my mom here" I sighed and changed the subject "How's the house?"

"Just the way you wanted it" she laughed and tore her eyes back to her work. "What is that?" I asked.

"Plans for the carnival. There hasn't been one in a while and since we're moving into a better direction I figured why not Start it up again in SamCros name but it's a lot harder than it looks. The fund raiser is a lot easier than this bullshit."

"Can I help?"

"I was countin on it. Here's a list of vendors and attractions we need. Call them I'll get the tents and the food"

"Oh sure you get the easy things"

Gemma smirked at me "Your the queen remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I looked over the list "If I fuck up I'm blaming you"

"What ever floats your boat sweetheart"

this didn't seem so hard. Call people and get them to charming on a specific date. That's all right? Wrong. I had already called over 10 vendors all refusing to come to charming. I was ready to pull my hair out. Gemma looked like she was getting things done so quickly. It pissed me off even more. She looked like she was doin everything so effortless and here I was ready to throw my phone against the wall.

"How the hell are you doing everything so easily!" I growled frustrated.

She laughed and sat back in her chair. "A lot of practice, but I've heard how your calling them. We're a small town no ones going to want to come to a small town"

"Ok so then how do I accomplish this?"

"Sweetheart the people your calling are within a 20 mile radius. SamCro has charter all over The west coast. Their well known and you the wife of SamCros mother charters president. Use that to your advantage." She put her glasses on and got back to work. I gabbed the papers and went outside to the picnic tables. I didn't want to use my new last name as scare tactic to get people out here for a good cause but if it helped that cause would I be abusing SamCros ability? I was tossing a few scenarios before I decided to test the waters. I dailed the next vendor.

"Hello carousel and carnivals. How may I help you?" A guy answered.

"Hi my name is Tara Teller. I'm putting on a carnival for my town here in charming. My husband told me to call you. I don't know if you know him his Name is Jax Teller. He's the president of the Sons of anarchy mother charter. I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some attractions?"

"You said your husband was Jax teller?" The guy asked surprised.

"Yes he is"

"And he asked you to get in contact with me?" He asked sounding a little honored.

"Will you be able to help me or not?" I was tired of the running around and a little pissed that gemmas idea was actually working.

"Yes. I can. We have several attractions and can be ready for your carnival. When would you need them?"

We set up times and dates and every attraction needed before getting off the phone with promises to keep in contact with any changes. I was equally livid disappointed and a little pleased. Was this what my life would consist of? Not being able to get what I wanted if I didn't use my last name? Would I be able to live with myself if I used the power constantly? Or would my life be a constant battle of deciding right from wrong? I didn't really know what to think. I had called 10 vendors all of them declining to help and the one time I use my last name and husband I instantly got what I wanted and then some. I knew SamCro had power I just didn't know how much power. I would just have to seperate what needed to be done for SamCro and what I could do on my own with out the club help. Prioritize I guess. Easier said then done but I didn't want to be fully sucked into the club.

"Hey Tara" I looked up and spotted Donna walking toward me a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Donna. What's wrong you look like you have something on your mind?" She sat down in front of me on the picnic table and sighed putting her head in her hands.

"I do. A lot of things on my mind but there's one that just won't go away" she began.

"Ok? You want to talk about it?"

"There's no easy way to say it so in just gonna say it" she looked at me and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"Oh wow." I looked at her face. She looked like she had been crying "Are you not excited about the baby?"

"No no I am" she said quickly "I'm just worried that Opie might not like it I'm worried he might freak out"

"I don't know Opie doesn't really seem like that type. I think he'd be thrilled. You should just talk to him." I smiled at her in encouragement.

"You think so?"

I nodded "I do. How far along are you?"

"2 Months" she smiled and handed me a sonogram. Jealously washed over me. I wanted that. Ive always wanted to have a child. More than anything and here Donna was already pregnant and she didn't even plan it. She's been with Opie for such a short time. Me and Jax were together long before Opie and Donna. We haven't ever used a damn condom and I wasn't on the pill when we met. How was it that she was pregnant and I wasn't. I stood up quickly and walked over to my car. Thanking God I had left it here before the wedding.

"Tara wait what happened?"

"If you see Jax tell him I'll be right back and not to go to the house without me" I yelled back to her.

"Where are you going?!" She asked as she tried to walk over to me. I didn't answer her though. I just got into my car and sped out of the lot. There wasn't any reason for my over reaction. My mind was just going a million miles a minute. There wasn't a reason why I wouldn't be able to conceive a child. It just wasn't the right time that's all, but the more I tried to tell myself it was ok. The more panicky I got. I would just go and get a check up that's all and then I'll deal with what ever they told me. I was just hoping what they told me would be positive. When I go to the hospital I was pointed in the right direction and signed my name to the waiting list. I was almost hyperventilating I was so nervous. When the nurse called me and showed me to my room I started to sweat. She asked me what my concerns were and I told her. She gave me a gown and told me to change. I was literally shaking. I wished Jax were here but what was I going to tell him 'Hey babe I know we just got married but um I don't think I can have kids.' That wouldn't go over well. I didn't even know howbJax would take it if I couldn't have kids. I didn't know why I was going there I would be fine. Everything was going to be ok but no matter how many times I told myself everything was fine I just didn't believe doctor came in a while later. She checked my uterus and took my blood telling me the results would be back within the hour. I got dressed and paced the room. Jax had called me about a million times but I just couldn't answer I didn't know what to tell him. I knew he was going to start to worry and would soon send a search party. I had about another half hour till that happened. This was a small town hopefully I'd be getting those results soon.

As promised an hour later the doctor came in and told me what I've been dreading to hear. She told me I had something called anovulation which means there is no egg released from the ovary to be fertilized. She told me it could be fixed with some medication but it would be very difficult to conceive a child. I felt like crumbling. My whole world was crashing and I didn't know how to get a hold of it. I walked almost blindly toward the exit and got in my car. Thank god for muscle memory cause if not I would be headed out of charming instead of toward TM. When I pulled in I had 4 sons pratically dragging me out of my car.

"Where the hell have you been Tara?" Tig shouted.

"You know how worried sick Jax is" Opie followed up.

"Where is he?" I asked no one in particular.

"he out looking for you!" Kozik yelled.

"Next time you take off like that mind telling someone were your going?" Juice asked. I just nodded and walked into the clubhouse.

"Call Jax tell him I'm in his dorm room"

"Tara doll are you ok?" Tig asked genuinely worried for me. I didn't say anything I just walked into the dorm and closed the door behind me. I didn't want any company. I just wanted Jax. When I got on to the bed I balled up and cried. Dreams vanishing. I don't know how long I was on that bed crying befor Jax burst threw the door.

"What the fuck Tara where the hell have you been?" He shouted as he slammed the door behind him. I wiped my face and leaned up on the bed crossing my legs underneath me.

"Not now Jax. Please."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOT NOW?" He paced the floor and i watched him. "I come out of church to tell my wife that we can home and Donna tells me that you just took off without a word. The best part is I tried to call you about a million times and you just don't fucking answer?! You can't do that Tara! You know how many enemies we have! I was worried sick! Then Opie calls me and tells me you just got here and you tell me not now?!" He rounded on me "Then when?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" I sighed and put my head down. "I went to the doctor and got some tests done."

"What? Why?" he asked anger still radiating threw his voice.

I stood up I just needed to tell him. He would make things ok and we would move on from it. "Because when I found out Donna was pregnant I was jealous. Then I started to think about all the time we've had sex. We've never used a condom and our entire relationship I haven't been on the pill. So I went to the doctor and found out that" I took a deep breath "I can't have kids"

He took a step back like I had slapped him with something. "So that's your excuse?"

"My excuse?" I looked at him affronted.

"Your excuse for not picking up the phone is because you found out you were a failure?" I saw the regret caresses his features as soon as he said it. That didn't stop my hand from connecting with his face though. I hit him so hard I was sure my own hand would be bruised. I made my way to the door. I couldn't breathe and just needed to get outta there. He was my husband he wasn't supposed to confirm what I already knew. He was supposed to comfort me and tell me everything would be ok. Instead he called me the one thing I already felt. I rushed out of the door with him on my heels. "Babe wait I'm sorry" he shouted as we reached the common room. Everyone was there of course and would bare witness to our first major fight.

"Your sorry? For what Jax? Saying it, feeling it, believing it? Do you know what it's like for the one person you love most in this world confirm what you've been feeling?" I had tears rolling down my face like a never ending water spout.

"For saying it cause it's not true. I don't believe it babe I'm sorry" He looked heart broken. Good that's just how I felt.

"I'm sorry to. For actually thinking you would be there for me. This is one thing I've wanted most but it came 2nd to wanting to be your wife and now look at where that's gotten me!" He grabbed my arm and yanked it away from him "Don't touch me." I growled. "You really want to know why I didn't answer? Because I was so worried about hurting you! Disappointing you! I didn't know how I was going to tell you!" I pushed him causing him to stumble "But then I thought. You know what he loves me he'lol comfort me not turn me away. Never did I imagine you would call me a failure for not being to have a child!" I heard gasps all around me "And just so you don't think it's an excuse I won't be picking up your phone calls asshole" I willed myself to run out of there like a bat outta hell. He stood stunned to the spot and I knew he was debating on running after me or giving me my space. I was hoping for option B. I couldn't see him right now. I got into my car and sped out of there once again. I didn't know where I was going but right now charming was not my home.

* * *

 ****Jax POV****

I watched Tara high tail it out of the club house. I wanted to go after her so bad but I also wanted to give her some space. I ran my hands across her face and gave a frustrated sigh.

"You gonna tell us what the fuck just happened?" Opie growled.

I walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of jack. "Nope" I needed to think. So i went up to the roof. I knew Opie would follow me up here. He wouldn't let this go. I didn't really mind. I needed so one to knock me on my ass. He sat down lit a joint and passed it to me.

"What did you do Jax?"

"What? A husband and a wife can't have an argument?"

"Not when it's more than an argument."

"I fucked up Ope" I shurgged "What else is new?" I took a long swig of the jack. "She went to the doctor found out she can't get pregnant. I was upset and called her a failure. Me, her husband who just said a shit load of vows not even a week ago, called her a failure for not being able to have kids" I chuckled "I'm a piece of work aren't I?"

"So why aren't you going after her?"

"Cause I know she needs her space and I'm going to give her that. For now." I said simply.

"Your a jackass you know that. Don't let her push you away and don't do anything stupid while your giving your wife some space"

"What would you do?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't be in this position cause I would never call my wife a failure for something that's out of her control" He roared. I winced cause he was right. Sometimes I get ahead of my self and my mouth opens for no reason and I say stupid shit. Do I mean them? No. Should I learn how to think before I speak? Absolutely. I just didn't know how to dig myself out of the hole that I put myself in. I got up and looked over the lot, pulling out my phone I called Tara I knew it was going to go straight to VM but that was ok.

"Hey it's Tara. Leave a message" Even though I knew she wasn't going to pick up. There was some part of me that wished she would. I kissed the shit out of her and before this argument I was worried sick. She just disappeared, I checked every where and she was no where to be found. The hospital never even crossed my mind. That was my first mistake.

"Hey babe. Listen I'm sorry about what happened at the club house. When I get angry I can't really control what comes out of my mouth. I didn't mean it. If you can't have a baby then we'll adopt or something. We deal with what ever comes. Just come home please. I love you Tara. I'm so sorry." I hung up and Opie Handed me the bottle of jack.

"Look Jax I'm saying this cause your my brother and I love you but we all like Tara. She's good for you. So don't fuck up the best thing that's happened to you." After he said his peace he left me to my own thoughts. I wouldn't fuck up anything. Tara was to important to me. I would fix things, I jut didn't know how. I needed to find her and make her listen to me no matter what. I would do anything for her starting by making this right. I left the bottle on the roof just in case I came back unsuccessful.

"Where are you going pres?" Tig asked when I got back into the main room.

"To find my wife" when I looked behind me they all had shit eating grins. I smiled and shook my head "Smug bastards" I was making my way to my bike when my phone went off. My heart skipped a beat. I dug it out of my pocket wishing like hell it was Tara calling me back. When I didn't recognize the number I growled.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Jackson Teller?" A woman asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is Dr. White I was your wife's doctor today. I've been trying to call her but she hasn't been picking up the phone"

"Yeah she's been preoccupied today" I lied. I mean what else was I going to say? "Is she ok. What happened?"

"Well I have to say there was a little accident today. My lab techs confused some of the paper work. So I wanted to discuss her actual results with her"

"Ok well what are they? She isn't around and She'll take it better coming from me" I was curious and wanted to know what she had to say. "If there was something mistaken with my wife's lab work you should tell me. My wife is wreck right now because of what you told her"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset her. I really just read the lab results that were given to me" "She sighed "I guess this would be good news then. Your wife is perfectly fine and healthy. She can conceive children. As to why it hasn't happened yet, it just may be her menstrual is a bit off or you haven't timed it right but there should be no reason why your wife can't have a baby." She finished.

"That's great news that's doc. I'll have my wife call you so she can get that confirmation I know she'll want to hear it from you"

"Of course. I'll keep my phone on" we said our goodbyes and hung up. I hopped on my bike and looked to the sky thank what ever go LS was up there that Tara was ok and that she would be able to have my kid. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. I just had to find her first.

* * *

 ****Tara POV****

It wasn't until I left the charming broader line that I realized I was being followed. I kept driving a few more miles before I pulled over into a gas station. I got out shut the door and leaned on the car. My blonde haired follower stopped next to me. He smirked at me and I wanted to smack the smile off his face.

"What do you want Thomas?" I asked threw my teeth.

"Relax I was just making sure you were ok"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I ran my hands threw my hair.

"No you look like hell actually. Your face is all red and puff and your nose is running" He put the kick stand in place on his bike and threw his leg over it so he can sit facing me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Oh come on I love hearing people talking badly about my brother. Especially coming from his wife" He smirked again. I hated that he looked like his brother so much. It made me miss him and I didn't want to miss him right now.

"Your a douche bag" I shook my head.

"So I've been told" he chuckled "Look I heard what my brother said to you and that was a jackass move but I know he didn't mean it. He was worried sick something happened to you. He had us all on a search party. He was mad-" I tried to cut him off but he held his hand up " Let me finish. That doesn't mean he should have said what he said. When we were kids his mouth would always get him in trouble. Cause he would just blurt out something that made the person feel the way he was feeling. He didn't mean those words and I know for a fact that he's driving himself crazy"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him. I knew he regretted calling me a failure. I could see it on his face the moment he said it but he shouldn't have said it none the less.

"Cause I'm the hot head. Jax is the level headed one. That's why he sitting in that presidents chair. I get that now. I still don't like it but there's nothing I can do." He sighed and shook his head. "Look Jax loves you. He's in love with you. I never seen him so torn up over a girl. He would never do anything to internationally hurt you. Just talk to him" he suggested.

I nodded my head "I guess I can do that" i reached for my door and got in my car "Why did you follow me?"

"Look I know I pretend to hate my brother and don't get me wrong we have a sibling rivalry going on but I still like to see him happy. You do that and I like you. I don't want him to loose you or you loose him cause of something so small" he got on his bike and smiled "Tell anyone I said that and I will deny it"

I laughed and shook my head "I like this Thomas better than doche bag Thomas. Maybe nice Thomas should stick around"

He smirked "sorry darlin but I have a rep to protect" he winked at me and took off. I watched him disappear before I pulled out my phone. I had 10 missed calls and a Voicemail. I listened to Jax tell me he was sorry and I could hear the pain in his voice. I felt horrible but I knew I had every right to be upset. I didn't want to head to charming yet. If me and Jax were going to talk we could do it here. I dailed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Babe?" He asked eagerly

"Hi" I said somberly. Hearing his voice made the tears fall again. I couldn't control them. I didn't care about what he said any more I knew he was sorry. I just wanted him. "Come get me Jax" I cried.

"Where are you baby?"

"At a gas station a couple of miles outside of charming"

"I'm coming. I'm already on my way" He rushed out.

"Ok" I said sadly.

"I'm coming baby" he hung up.

I threw my phone in the passengers side and got out of the car again. I walked into the gas station and grabbed a bottle water and some chips. I was starving and everything happened so quickly today I didn't get a chance to do anything. I sat at one of the tables and barley touched my chips. I was staring off into space when I heard the familiar sound of my mans motorcycle. I watched as he pulled in and parked right next to my car. God that man was an idiot but he was my idiot and I loved him. No matter what. When he started to walk over to me I stood up and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. He laid his head on top of mine and kissed it several times before pulling away a little bit and cupping my face.

"I'm so sorry baby. I really didn't mean what I said. You have to know that. I'm an idiot. I would never think your a failure if you couldn't have a baby. There's so many other options would could have done if that was the case" He kissed my forehead and let his lips linger there, with his eyes closed.

"But that is the case Jax. I can't have kids" I whispered.

"Oh shit I forgot you don't know" he took my hand and walked to the table I was just sitting at. He sat down and sat me in his lap. "Babe. The doctor called me. Said you didn't pick up your phone."

I furrowed my brow "Why did she call you?" Why would my doctor call after she already gave me the news?

He smiled "Apperently. They mixed up your test results." He cupped my face again "Baby your perfectly healthy. We can have kids. There's nothing wrong with you"

I was stunned this was to good to be true. "Are you serious?"

"Yes babe. I'm serious we can call the doctor and hear it from her if you want but I was just on the phone with her about an hour ago" An indescribable feeling washed over me. I was relieved, I was joyful but mostly I was happy. I was so happy in fact I started to laugh. Loud and obnoxious laughter errupted threw me and Jax was looking at me like I lost my mind.

"So all of this was for nothing. The argument, the slap in the face running out" I couldn't stop laughing. "Everything was for nothing. Oh my god and I smacked you!" I grabbed his face, kissed his cheek and straddled his lap."I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I smacked you" I was giggling and kissing every inch of his face. "I can't believe the day we leave our honeymoon all this shit happens. I told you we should have stayed at the cabin" I laughed and kissed his face again. "Can we sue the doctor? Emotional distress"

"You can slap me as much as you want if I get this kind of treatment afterward" he laughed "I don't know if we can sue the doctor. I don't think that's necessary though. It wasn't her fault" I kissed his neck and he tilted his head to give me more space.

"What ever I don't care any more. I'm just so happy Jax. I was so scared that you would hate me for not being able to give you children. That I would loose you" that had been my biggest fear.

"Jesus Christ Tara you would never loose me. If you couldn't have children then you couldn't have kids. Doesn't mean we wouldn't have them though. I love you Tara not your ability to produce or not. What your able to do or not. I don't care. As long as I have you"

"God I love you" I whispered before attacking his lips. He kissed me for a while before pulling away and laying his forehead on mine.

"I love you to babe. were able to have kids when ever we want. It just hasn't been the right time yet." He looked up for a second then smiled at me. "In fact I have a name for our first son"

My face split into a mega watt smile. I loved hearing about him talk about our future children. That I was so greatful would be a reality some day. "What is it?"

"Abel" He smiled.

"Abel" I tested out the name. It wasn't something I was expecting "Why?"

"Cause with you by my side I'm Abel to do anything" he kissed my nose.

"There you go being romantic again" I smirked at him and kissed his lips.

"Anything for you baby" He winked at me.

"Let's go home" I got off him and he linked his fingers threw mine as we walked to my car. "Abel Nathaniel Teller. I like it" I nodded.

"I like it to. Coming soon?" His eye brow raised as he looked at me.

I shurgged my shoulders and smiled at him. Only time would tell for now I was just happy with the fact that we would someday have a family because I was ABEL to.

 **A/N: There is so much going on in this chapter. Honestly it was more me testing how much I could write without loosing interest but I didn't in fact I'm writing the next chapter lol**

 **Im going to be getting into the person responsible for John accident in the next chapter. The person may or may not be revealed. Lol**

 **soooo what did you think of this chapter? To much going on? Where you scared that Tara wouldn't be able to have kids? (I would never do that btw) lol I was planning on ending it when Tara bolted and left charming. Glad I didn't? Lol**

 **what do you guys think about Thomas?**

 **Btw sorry for any typos! I try to get them all but writing on my phone is difficult. Let me know if something doesn't make sense and I'll try and fix it.**

 **Seriously thank you to EVERYONE that reviews! It seriously helps me get these chapters out faster! I would name you all but I have figured out how to do that yet cause I'm on my phone but please know that I sincerely appreciate it! 3**

 **Soooo review! Pretty please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****Tara POV****

It had been 2 weeks since the wedding And me and Jax were extremely busy. The guys had finally bought the ice cream shop and I was making the renovations went the way we wanted them to. The carnival was This weekend and I was pratically driving myself crazy getting everything together for that. We were also drawing up plans for the expansion of TM. Like I said We were extremely busy. Donna had moved to charming and was helping me with everything. Jax was gone every weekend after the wedding. He refused to leave charming during the week so he could spend time with me and that was fine by me but He promised me that when I started at the school he would switch his schedule so he would be home on the weekend when I had off. He said he wanted to make sure I was a priority. He didn't want to loose any time with me and I sure as hell didn't want him to far. Ever since our baby talk Jax was on me llke a lion in heat. We weren't trying for a baby or hoping for one we were just going with the flow of things. If and when it happened would be fine with us.

I was currently driving to Donna and Opies house to pick Donna up. She lived literally about 2 blocks away. I had a bunch of things to do and needed my partner in crime with me. I had to go shopping for ice cream flavors -Which Donna was highly excited about- I also had to go and pay for the field we would be using for the carnival, and I had to meet with a contractor for the expansion before heading to the bar to check on Jenny and see how she was doing with the bar. When I pulled up to Donnas house she was already waiting for me and jumped in the car.

"Hey Don. How are ya?" I asked with a smile.

"Pregnant" she complained "I tried on 3 pairs of jeans before one actually fit and I threw up 5 times" she rolled her eyes.

"Your 4 months pregnant Don. What did you expect? To stay a skinny little thing threw out the whole thing?"

"No but i didn't expect to grow this fast" she groaned.

"That just means we have to go shopping" I smiled wickedly at her as I pulled out of the drive way.

"Yeah looks like it." She rubbed her growing belly. "Where are we going first?"

"Clubhouse. I need to talk to Jax real quick before our meeting with the ice cream flavor guys."

She clapped her hand happily "That's going to be my favorite part of the day"

"I know mine to" I drove the short distance to TM and parked next to all the bikes. I hadn't seen Jax since last night and I was already missing him. He had to meet with the cartel and update them about the progress they were making, with finding them a new buyer. He came to bed but I felt him leave early this morning. They were getting closer to finiding out who caused Johns accident. They had found out some vital information but Jax hadn't shared that with me yet. He would when he needed to. I knew that and I didn't push him.

I walked into the club house ,Donna had stayed with Opie in the garge. I spotted Jax playing pool by himself. He smiled when he spotted me. I walked over to him and waited for him to take his shot before I grabbed on to the side of his kutte, pulled him to me and crashed my lips on his. He put his hands in my back pockets, pulling me closer as our tounges danced.

"Hey baby" He nipped at my lips as we pulled apart.

"I missed you. I hate waking up without you" I kissed his chin as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know babe I just had to handle some business I'm sorry. I'll be home tonight though. I can tuck you in" he smirked at me.

"I look forward to it" I smirked right back at him and kissed his lips.

He kissed me once more before pulling himself away and grabbing the pool stick. "By the way I got a call from a guy, said and I quote, The president of SamCros wife hasn't approved the carnival layout" He took a shot making it into one of the pockets. "Asked me to do it but I told him you were handling all the plans. I didn't even know he knew you were my wife" he chuckled.

I sat in a chair next to the table he was playing on "I kind of had to tell him I was your wife so I could get him to agree to do the carnival. I tried 10 other vendors before your mom told me I should try using SamCros name to get it done and when I had enough I tried it and it worked" I shook my head "Kinda don't like using the clubs name to do shit though. Feels wrong some how"

"You shouldn't feel that way. People respect the club there fore they will respect you" he shrugged "You using the club name to get something important done is nothing. Atleast your not doing it for any wrong reasons"

I crossed my legs and sighed "I guess. I'm just not used to it yet."

"You better start getting used to it" he laughed "As my wife you have every right to use the clubs name to help you, you shouldn't have to though your last name might do it"

"I'll figure it out. Anyway" I didn't want to talk about that anymore. I was still trying to figure out how to get things done without SamCros help. "I'm meeting with him after I meet with the ice cream guy. Did everyone put in their ice cream votes?"

"Yeah Bobby has em along with some other things for you to look over. We were looking at some contractors and picked 2 we don't know which one to choose though."

"I'll look them over. I have to pay for the carnival space today." I reminded him.

"I know Bobby already has the money for you for the carnival and the ice cream vendor plus a little extra so you can decorate the place. We still need things before the grand opening." He told me.

I nodded "Ok. I have to go check in on the bar today to."

"Thomas is already on it. He's been spending a lot of time over there" He mused.

"He's prolly just hitting on all the girls" I laughed.

"What else is new?" He rolled his eyes.

"He's not that bad Jax. He's a dick head but he's a nice dick head sometimes."

"Yeah I know but" He shurgged "Sibling rivalry at its finest"

"Well we have other family matters to discuss to" I sighed as I watched him take the last shot, the 8 ball making it into the pocket he wanted.

"And that is?" He came and leaned on the pool table in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My parents are coming back to town and I think thier staying" I huffed. "They want to be closer to me and be there when we start a family." I didn't want my father any where near my children he was out of his mind. He just wanted to come back to re kindle his friendship with John. Jax had told me all about how they new eachother from the war they fought. I didn't care. I knew he just wanted be here cause he would get free booze "If my dad comes here to drink were charging him." I said sourly.

"Where are they going to stay?" He asked me .

"Hotel I guess till they find a place. I don't want my father bringing any negativity into our house. If it was just my mom it would be fine." I sighed heavily "They should be here a minute though" just as I finished that statement my father came bursting threw the doors like he owned the place.

"Tara!" He smiled. "Get me a bottle of Jack your father is here to stay!"

I have Jax a tourtured express and stood up. "No dad. This place isn't a liquor water hole. You can't just come in here and demand a bottle of what ever you want"

"Why not?" He demanded

"Yo Jax can you come out here for a second?" Juice asked peaking his head in the door.

Jax nodded and kissed my head "I'll be right back"

I watched him leave before looking back at my dad "Beacuse you can't. I won't let you. So if you want to get drunk do it some place else cause you won't do it here"

He walked over to me. Rage evident on his face. "Get me a bottle of Jack" he seethed. He was standing over me almost trying to intimidate me. I pushed him away and laughed.

"You can't pull that bullshit here and I'm not a little girl any more dad. I don't give a damn about your habit. This place isn't your home it's mine and I refuse to let you try and be apart of anything I do! Do everyone a favor and leave. Mom stays here and you go back to Chicago. I don't want you here" I tried to walk away and he grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him.

"Listen you little shit. I'm staying weather you like it or not. You are goin to have to deal with it." he growled in my face.

I tried to yank away from him but his grip on my wrist was to tight. "Get your hands off her!" I heard Jax yell. The club went silent and growls errupted from everyone around me. The guys just noticing what was going on. My dad let me go and turned to face Jax.

"I was having a conversation with my daughter and that does not concern you"

"Anything that has to do with MY wife, Concerns me. I don't take kindly to disrespect especially when it comes to Tara. I don't care if your a Friend of my dads or Taras father, I will kill you if you lay another hand on her." Jax said in a calm tone. Which only made him sound more vicious. He came and stood in between my father and I.

"Is that a threat?" Frank asked him.

"Yeah it is." Jax said in all seriousness.

"Dad just leave"

He didn't look at me instead he looked at Jax and smirked "Tell your father it's time I collect on that debt he owes me"

"What debt?" I asked.

"None of your buiness. This is grown men's talk." Jax snapped his arm back and punched my dad right in the mouth.

"Oh my god!" I shouted "Are you ok?"

My dad wiped at his bloody mouth and nodded "Yes I'm fine"

I scoffed "I wasn't talking to you" I looked at Jax and took his hand in mine, kissing his knuckles.

"I'm fine Tara" He looked over my head and toward my dad "I don't know what kind of life you lived before you came here but in this clubhouse, in this town Tara is treated like a Queen. You touch her, disrespect her, or speak to her like she's insignificant you will find your self in an unmarked grave" he growled pulling me to his side. "Get out of my club"

my dad looked back and forth between us before leaving. I took Jaxs hand and led him into the kitchen. I put some ice into a rag and put it on his hand. "Babe I'm fine" he chuckled "Seriously. I've been in more fights than I can count. That punch was nothing"

I ignored him "What debt was my dad talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out though. After I follow up on this lead I have to finding out who did this to my father."

"What lead?"

"Thomas found out it was someone from the Irish that put the hit out on my father. I'm going to meet with someone who has some Intel. Hopefully they can give us a name" He explained.

"Be carful Jax" I pleaded.

"Always baby. Plus I always have something to come home to" he smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"I have to head out before we loose our ice cream appointment. Where's Bobby?"

"Chapel. Carnivals this weekend right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I expect you guys there." It was Also Jaxs birthday. He didn't want to talk about his birthday but I was excited for it. I threw the rag with the ice into the sink "Clean bill of health" I smirked.

"Thanks doc" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted to be a doctor once upon a time"

"Yeah? And what happened to that?"

"I didn't want to be in school for to long." I laughed and he joined me. We walked out of the kitchen and into the chapel where Bobby was just closing the safe. He looked over at us and smiled at me.

"How's it goin Tara?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty good. Just need the ice cream stuff and the carnival funds."

He nodded and grabbed big yellow envelope "Everything's right here for ya" he handed it to me. "Your all set. Just remember to get the receipts for everything so we can keep an account of everything"

"You got it Bobby thank you." I kissed his cheek "Have you guys been looking at the next business you want to open?" I asked

They both shook their heads. "We want to finish up with the projects we have so far and then think about the next thing" Jax explained.

"Good idea." I walked out of the club house with Jax following me. "If you talk to Thomas have him call me. I want to make sure Jenny's ok" Jax nodded and opened my car door. "Donna! Let's go its ice cream time!" She kissed Opie quickly and walked over to the car, getting in. I smiled at her and looked back at Jax "I'll come here after we're done. Maybe I can pull you away long enough so we can have dinner together?"

"I'd like that. Let me know when your on your way back" He instructed "Be safe. I love you"

I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing him say he loves me. "I will. I love you to" I kissed him and he closed my door. I drove out of the lot and headed to the ice cream shop Donna and I made small talk as we made our way.

The Windows were boarded up so no one could see what was going on. I had decided on a vintage liking ice cream shop. I wanted it to look like a 1950's diner, with checkered floors, mint and white ice cream bar and red top bar stools. I asked for mint colored booths to be put in so families can sit and enjoy their ice cream instead of sitting at the bar. Donna and I would be picking out a total of 14. We had 6 already, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, pistachio, cookies and cream and rocky road. I was excited and couldn't wait to get it open in just 3 short weeks but when I walked in and turned on the lights I was horrified. Everything was black and red. The counters the floor the booths. Everything. It was a complete mess. It looked dark and dingy and I was seriously about to have a heart attack.

"This doesn't seem like the design you showed me" Donna said as she looked around.

"That's because it's not." I said threw my teeth as I took my phone out and dialed the designer. "Call Jax please tell him to get his ass here" I whispered to Donna. I spoke to Marco and he assured me he would be here within the next 10 minutes. I was pacing the floor and Donna was watching me her eyes going back and forth as I paced.

"It's going to be ok Tara. You'll figure this out." She tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. I ran my hands threw my hair and wanted to yank it out. I was probably over reacting but with everything else going on, there was no room for mess ups. I had to much to do with to little time. How the hell did everyone expect me to do all this? Jax walked with Opie and Chibs flanking him.

"What kind of funeral are we throwing in here?" Opie asked. I grabbed surgar shaker from a table and threw it at his head. He ducked and it crashed on the wall behind him "What the hell Tara!" He yelled. Jax ignoring what just happened walked over to me.

"Babe? What the hell happened to this place?" He asked.

"I don't know! I walked in me it was like this! I called Marco and he's on his way" I sat down and put my head on the ugly red table. I didn't understand how this could happen to me. I got startled when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

"What?"

"Someone sound like thier in a bad mood"

"Hi Gemma." I said dryly "I don't want to talk about it right now. What's up?" The last thing I needed was for her to think I wasn't capabable of doing anything. I didn't want her to take over and show me up. I would fix it.

"I talked to Tony the carnival guy asked him what the time table was for the layout so that I can see where the tables could go but he said he talked to you and you canceled the carnival. Why would you do that?" She asked angry.

Many head snapped up "WHAT?!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me "I didn't cancel the carnival. Why would he say that I did?!"

"He told me Mrs. Teller canceled" she informed.

"Your Mrs. Teller to" I growled.

"Don't get angry with me sweetheart. I wouldn't cancel." She said simply.

"I'll call you back" I hung up quickly and dropped the phone on to the table. "What the fuck?" I looked at Jax "Someone called Tony claiming to be me and canceled the carnival" I was in a daze so when Marco walked in and I barely noticed.

"Hey guys What do you think of the place?" He smiled "Looks great huh?"

That snapped me out of it. How could he be so happy this was a fucking disaster. "It looks great?!" I stood up angrier than when Jax called me a failure. "This" I waved my arms around the room almost hitting Jax "Looks good to you?! This isn't what i asked for! This is nothing like I wanted it!" I yelled in his face.

He frowned "But it is" his big frame shrunk back and away from me.

"Does this look like a mint counter top to you?"I pointed to the counter top. I noticed every one standing back. Afraid to be in the middle of my wrath. Except Jax. He was sitting on a bar stool watching the confrontation. "The floor is red! I asked for black and white checkered! The booth seats are black and the tables are red! What the hell! Are you color blind?!"

"Babe stop let him explain" Jax whispered to me as he walked behind me. He spoke louder towards Marco. "care to explain to my wife why this place looks like this?"

"You called me" he looked at me "Said you wanted to make these changes cause this was a SamCro place and you wanted to do this for them"

"No I didn't! I would never say that. Change it back and do it fast! We open in 3 weeks and I want this place exactly the way I wanted it!"

"Three weeks. Mrs. Teller I'm sorry thats next to impossible. We would have to gut the whole place and re do it" He explained.

I groaned and turned around burying my face into Jaxs chest. His scent over whelmed me. Motor oil and cologne is was so him, it calmed me a little.

"Ok here's what we're going to do" He wrapped his arms around me. "Chibs call juice tell him to get here and to bring his computer we gotta find out who's pretending to be Tara. Marco we're going to need your phone for a few minutes."

"Of course. I'm really sorry this happened." He did sound sorry. I knew I needed to apologize but I was still to angry at the moment.

"It over with. I need you to hire more help. We'll give you the money but this place needs to be fully done in 3 weeks"

"Yes sir I'll try my best. I'm going to call a couple of my friends. The crew will come tomorrow but we should get started now. I'm just going to step outside for a minute" I heard the door open and close.

"Chibs ho with him. Make sure he calls his friends and his friends only." Jax instructed.

"Aye" Chibs said and left as well.

Jax rubbed my back. "It's gonna be fine baby. I promise. We'll fix it"

"Someone's trying to sabotage me Jax. Who would do that?"

"I don't know Tara." He lifted my chin and kissed my lips "But I will find out" I nodded my head.

My phone started ringing again and I sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey Sis" Thomas greeted.

"What do yo want Thomas?" Jaxs eye brows nitted together in confusion. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Jenny's going crazy Beacuse you fired the construction workers"

I groaned and banged my head on Jaxs chest multiple times. "I didn't fire the construction workers. Someone is pretending to be me and making changes to every project I have."

"Oh shit"

"Yeah" I sighed "I'll try and be there sometime this week"

"Don't worry about the bar Tara. I'll take care of it" he promised "You take care of everything back home"

"Ok thank you. If you need anything just call me"

"I will" he hung up and I looked at Jax. I handed him my phone "I'm not taking anymore calls." He pocketed my phone.

"Tara why don't you go home? I know the layout you wanted. I have all the pictures. Ill get everything done for you and the guys will help me. Atleast for today just go home and rest" Donna ordered. Comsidering I had a huge headache. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Yeah Tara. I'll help out. Go home we got this" Opie smiled at me.

Jax didn't wait for my answer as he began walking me to the door "Come on baby. Let's go home." I let him lead me out of the ice cream shop after I tossed my car keys to Donna. She could drive it home and I could pick it up later.

"Can we go see your dad first?" I asked as I go on his bike. He nodded and took off. John and I had gotten extremely close. I would stop by the hospital daily to check on him. I spent most of my weekends there since Jax was away. He would tell me stories about Jax as a little boy and about he started the MC. He would also share with me war stories that he and my own dad shared. It made me angry that John had got to see the good side of my father, Instead of the drunken mess he reserved for me.

Jax took my hand when we reached the hospital. We made our way threw the hallways and I stopped him when we were outside the door. I brought his face down to mine for a simple yet passionate kiss. He was shocked for a moment but then gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away but planted several quick kisses concession.

He smiled "What was that for?"

"Because i love you. Thank you for being my rock today. With my dad and then everything else today was jus a big mess and I don't think I could have handled it all without you"

"You don't need to thank me baby. That's what I'm here for." He kissed me tenderly "Let's get inside"

John was wide awake when we walked in. He was proped up on the bed and was watching tv. He got most of his color back and was walking around like a champ now. He was going to get released soon and I was excited about that. He had become like the father I never had. When he spotted is he smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite daughter in law" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek "I'm your only daughter in law"

jax laughed and sat in a chair. "I'm sure who ever Thomas marrys won't be as good as you"

"That's not a nice thing to say Jax." I slapped his shoulder playfully "Plus your only saying that cause I'm your wife." He shurgged uncaring.

"What's been going on kids?" John asked us. "Looks like you've got a weight on your shoulders Tara"

"A lot" I laughed with out humor and sat in the seat next to Jax.

"Someone's been pretending to be Tara and messing up all the projects she's been working on." Jax explained.

"Jesus Christ. really?" John looked at us both and we nodded. She shook his head "Who would do that? I mean really who would have a grudge on Tara in charming?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed before Jax had a chance to answer. "I just took charmings most eligible bachelor off the market. Every female in charming probably hates me" Jax smirked at me and shook his head.

"How many people know you guys are married?" John asked.

"Everyone came out for the wedding pops. It was a spectical." Jax laughed. "Most of the charters came out. Hell probably all of charming"

John sighed "I wish I could have been there"

"We can always renew our vows" I smirked at Jax.

He shook his head "We just got married"

I got up and sat in his lap "I guess we can wait like 10 years"

"Give me a grandkid first maybe 2" John raised his eyes brow.

"I'm working on it pops" Jax winked at me and I smacked his chest playfully as I stood up.

"I'm gonna run and get something to eat from the cafe, you 2 want anything?" I asked. John shook his head.

"A cup of coffee and a sandwich please" Jax gave me his order and I went to leave but he grabed my hand and pulled me back "Where's my kiss?" I smiled and kissed his lips. He held me in place when I went to leave "I want another one" he smirked and I shook my head giving him another kiss. "One more" he pleaded and I complied letting my lips linger for a lot longer than a quick kiss should finally let me leave and I had a smile on my face as I made my way down to the cafe.

 ****Jax POV****

I watched Tara leave with the biggest smile on my face. It still amazed myself how much I loved her. I looked over at my dad and he gave me a knowing smile.

"You are so pussy whipped" he laughed and I shook my head still smiling.

"I guess I am." I shrugged. I didn't really care. That woman had my heart in her tiny little hands. "I love her dad. Everything I've been doing is for her. Now this shit is happening with someone pretending to be her." I sighed.

"What are you doing about it?"

"I got juice running Marcos number down at the ice cream shop to see who called him. We can go from there. With everything else goin on. I don't want to have Tara dealing with this bull shit."

"What about that other problem you've been looking into?" He asked me.

"I have a meeting with an Irish Intel Hopefully it goes well. If I'm not at the carnival Tara will kill me."

"Becarful son the Irish don't play fair. Have you talked to Maureen?" He asked almost shyly.

"Have I spoken to your Irish mistress? No." I growled. "I have no reason to call her dad. I'm still pissed you've been cheating on mom."

He put his head down and sighed "It's hard to explain son. I was just asking cause she would be able to help"

"I don't need her help" I stood up and paced the floor. "I can handle this on my own"

Finding out my dad had been cheating on my mom for most of thier marriage had me furious. Why would he do something like that? I could understand if it was a loveless marriage but from my knowledge my mother and father had loved eachother for as long as they both could remember. He had been going it Ireland since me and Thomas were kids. None of us seeing him for months at a time. We understood. We didn't like it but we understood that he had to do it for the club but to find out that he was actually going to see his mistress kind of threw off my entire view of him. I knew the pain it would cause my mom, so when my father asked me not to say anything to anyone, I agreed. I haven't even told Tara. I knew she asked for full dos closure but I didn't know if this was a time for that. I'd tell her if it was necessary. I didn't want to tell her about my cheating father. I didn't want her to start thinking that history would repeat itself and I would cheat on her if the opportunity presented itself. I wouldn't do that to her. She had my heart completely.

"I'm sorry Jax. The last thing I want to do is hurt you your brother or your mother"

"Well you did and you are. When they find out. They'll be devastated"

"Who's they?" Tara asked as she came back into the room. I froze "Jax? Who's they? What did I just walk in on?" She asked again setting the food down and looking between us. I looked at my dad and narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't think she would have to know this but I couldn't lie to her now. Now that she knew somethin was going on. I couldn't keep it from her any more. There would be no coming back from a bold face lie.

"You want to tell her or should I?" I asked my father.

"Which part?" He asked.

Tara raised an eyebrow and looked at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All of it" she already sounded it angry. I knew she would hate hearing this. She already saw my father as a father figure for herself. I saw every time we came here. The way she took care of him was how a daughter would take care of her father. She loved him and he loved her right back. It would be hard for her hearing him explain all his wrong doings and yet she was looking at me like I did something wrong. Can't lie, seeing her look all angry at me kind turned me on. My dick twitched just a bit and I couldn't help but smirk at her. "This has nothing to do with me babe" I assured her "My dad is the one that has to explain"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus son" He rolled his eyes and looked at Tara who had turned to him waiting for an explanation.

"Hey I'm not gonna have my wife upset at me." I sat down in a chair "Plus it's my birthday this weekend and I don't feel like being in the dog house" I reached out and hooked a finger on the back of Tara jeans gently pulling her till she landed on my lap. This was my favorite place for her. Where I could constantly feel her and easily reach out and hold her. She always fit perfectly. Weather she was on the back of my bike, in my lap or snuggled I next to me in bed, she was the perfect fit. She situated herself on top of me, keeping her heavy gaze on my father. He began to tell her everything. How one year her went to Ireland for club business and met Maureen. How he didn't mean for it to happen it was a drunken night and she was there but the longer he stayed the more he wanted her. He started making trips to Ireland once a year to see her and then more frequently threw out the years. He assured her that he loved Gemma and he couldn't explain the feelings he had for Maureen, he just needed her in his life. He also told her about Maureen's relationship to the Irish and how he thought she would be able to help Jax find out who put him in that hospital bed. When he finshed he sighed and hung his head in shame. Tara didn't speak for a few minutes and the room was beginning to become eerie as the silence went on.

"If your dick gets my husband in trouble. The person that put you in the hospital bed will be the least of your worries" she promised. I tried to hold back a laugh but I couldn't. The way she said so threating and serious made me oddly proud. She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes "I'm being serious Jackson" I shut my mouth at my full name.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" I rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Tara." My father apologized.

She turned back to him "What you do is none of my business. I just don't want Jax hurt. As for you" she turned to me "I need you to becarful Jackson. These Irish people don't sound nice"

"Don't worry about me babe. I'll be fine I promise." I patted her thigh "Let go home" I wanted to get her home. I haven't had been alone with her for a while and I missed not having to share her with anyone. I swear it was like the guys thought they married her. She nodded her head, stood up and walked out the door without even a glance at my father.

"I guess I lost her" he ran a hand down his face and shook his head.

"Nah she's just upset. She has this thing about cheating. I'll talk to her. She'll be fine in a couple of days" I gave him a quick hug and left. When I got outside Tara was already on my bike with her helmet on. "You ok?" I asked her when I approached.

"Just take me home Jax" she said shortly. I nodded and hoped on heading home. When we got there she jumped off quickly and headed inside leaving the door open. I sighed and shook my head closing the garage door before heading inside. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room where she was sitting. When she spotted me she stood and wrapped her arms around my kneck "I love you"

"I love you to" I smiled at her. I loved it when she told me she loved me. It was like magic.

"If you ever cheat on me. I'll kill you and then her" And then she kissed me. She pulled away and dragged my lip with her. "I'm taking shower" she walked away actually she sashayed away. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at me "Don't just stand there come join me" I swear she was a suductress in a past life. I watched her as she walked up the stairs the way her hips move was like an unspoken language that called to me. When she took her shirt off and left it on the stairs is what got me in motion. I toed off my shoes and got off my kutte And tshirt before my phone rang. I growled in frustration.

"What?" I answered as I unbottened my jeans.

"I got a lead on the person who did this to dad" Thomas said on the other line.

"This couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"No. Word is she's already here and looking for more blood"

"Wait she?" I asked baffled. The person that wanted to kill my father was a female?

"Yeah. She." He said shortly.

"Cut the short talk Thomas and give me the name?" I was frustrated to say the least. My wife was naked in our shower waiting for me and I was on the phone with my brother.

"Some chick named Maureen Ashby?" He finally said. I grew perfectly still "You know her?"

"Something like that. You said she was here?" I started throwing on my cloths.

"Yeah. Someone spotted her in Oakland"

"I need you to come back to charming. NOW!" I yelled and hung up. Calling Opie as I ran upstairs.

"Wassup man" Ope asked.

"I need you to call everyone in memebers and families were going on lock down. Call the prospects and get them to the hospital to watch my dad" I ordered. Maureen knew some very dangerous people. My guess was she was capable of doing a lot more with her Irish friends help but why she would want to kill my father was beyond me. This couldn't just be a scorned lover thing. It had to be something more.

"What's going on brother?" He asked.

"I'll explain later. Just do it please and do it fast." I hung and ran into the bathroom, scaring the crap out of Tara in the process. "Get out. We need to go. Get dressed and pack some things up. Let's go."

"Jax? What the hell is going on?" She asked as she got out and grabbed the towel I was holding out to her. She dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around her. I pratically dragged her into our bedroom.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the club house we just have to go. Please babe just hurry up and get dressed." She nodded her head and walked into our closet. She came out 5 minutes later in jeans and a fitted tshirt. I was packing a duffle bag for us, while she grabbed her sneakers and put them on.

"Promise me you'll tell me what's going on when we get to the club house" she asked.

I nodded and kisses her "I promise. Now let's go" I grabbed her hand and out bag and rushed out of the house. I was probably over reacting but I didn't care. The Irish being involved was settin off a shit load of alarms that I wasn't going to ignore.

 **A/N: Soo now you know who tried to kill John. What do you think of that twist? And how bad do you feel for Tara? All her hard work is just diminishing. Do you think she'll be able to turn it all around?**

 **Let me know in a REVIEW. Pretty please? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Tara POV****

when we got TM Jax Parked and then ushered me quickly inside the club house. I saw the gates being closed and wondered for the 100th time what the hell was going on. I hated being kept in the dark but Jax promised me he would tell me once we got inside. He pushed me gently inside the clubhouse and toward his dorm room. When we got inside I closed the door and looked at him expectantly.

"I have to get in there and tell the guys what's going on." He informed me.

"Tell me first Jackson" I wanted to know what the hell we were on lock down for and how long we had to stay here. There was a mess that I needed to fix and I couldn't do that being stuck here. I also had to admit to myself that I was a little scared. This was the first time this was happening for me. He told me about them previously but I never go to experience them first hand. Until now.

He ran his hand down his face. His sign of frustration. "My dads mistress is the one that out him in the hospital. She knows some bad people Tara. So for now I need you to stay here"

"Scorned lover?" I asked him. I knew that bitch was going to cause trouble. From the minute I heard her name I knew it.

"I don't know honestly but to be safe I need Everyone here. She's already here in charming, I need to find her and see what she's up to before she does any kind of damage."

I nodded in understanding. "What can I do?"

"Can you make sure everyone has a place to sleep? And there's enough food for everyone. Make a list of everything we need and I'll have someone go out and get it. My mom is used to this kind of thing she should be here soon, she can walk you three everything"

"I got it" the last thing I wanted was for Gemma to start teaching me more shit. I would handle this on my own. I loved Gemma I did but lately it seemed as if she was testing me, and that was one test I was determined to pass. I was capable of doing everything. We walked out into the main room and everyone was looking at Jax. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before calling church and walking into the chapel. I looked around and spotted Donna sitting by the pool table.

"Hey Donna" I called. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Hey! You'll be happy to know the place was getting gutted before we left"

"Good. One thing down about 800 more to go." I looked around and spotted eveyone chit chatting. "Can you do me a favor?" When she nodded her head I continued "Can you do a quick inventory of everything that's in the kitchen. Please? I have to go make sure we have enough blankets and shit for everyone" she nodded again and made her way into the kitchen. I got to work making sure everyone would be comfortable. I made a mental note to ask the contractor who's doin the expansion to also make another floor of rooms for this place. If these things happened all the time then we would need the space any way. I wrote down a list of everything we needed and everything we had and made my way back into the main room. Donna was there to meet me and handed me her own note. I took a look at it and proceeded to make a list of everything we needed. Gemma arrived shortly after and tried to get to work doing what she did best but I politely told her I had handled it. The smug smile I had on my face didn't go away for a good half hour.

About 2 hours later the guys came scrambling out. I had been sitting at the bar nursing a beer, Jax spotted me and headed straight for me. He took my beer and chugged the rest. My poor husband. Always so stressed out. His beautiful head of hair would be gray if he kept up this level of stress. I ran my hands threw his hair and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be ok" I whispered to him.

He nodded "I know"

"I made that list" I handed it to him "This is literally everything we need to get us threw a couple of nights. I'm going to tell a contractor to add another floor to this place. So we ca have extra rooms for everyone." He looked at the list and nodded. He seemed far away and I didn't like that. At all. I motioned for half sack to come over when he did I told him to take miles and go shopping for all the shit we needed. I have him the list and sent him on his way. Jax looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had this intensive pensive look on his face and even though he was looking at me he wasn't really seeing me. "Babe? Come back to earth" I whispered to him as I kissed his lips. He didn't respond so I kept kissing them till he did and boy did he. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. I let him take the control he so desperately needed.

"Thank you" he whispered against my lips.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Just for being you" he kissed me again "My dads been released he's on his way here. We won't be doing anything till tomorrow when we sit and talk to him"

"ok baby"

"I have to make an announcement and let everyone know why their here" He grabbed my hand and walked to the center on the room where he stood on top of a chair. Chibs let out a loud whistle make sure everyone quiets down.

"Some of you have already been threw this. So you know the drill. For the rest of the new people. Your here cause your family and we keep our family safe. There's a threat to this club and until we fix it this is your new home. No one leaves without an escort. You guys know my wife Tara any concerns you have or if you need anything let her know and she'll get it done." He looked down at me and winked. "Hopefully this'll be over soon till them. Welcome home!" He jumped off the chair and kissed my head.

"Why are we here Jackson?" Gemma walked over to him and asked.

"Can't really tell you yet ma. You'll know when you need to" He replied. I could tell she didn't like that answer but she didn't say anything else.

"Tara give you the list?" She asked and he nodded "I forgot to add condoms on there"

"I put those down. Asked for 15 boxes" I laughed.

She nodded "What about toilet paper? Paper towles? Towles for the bath room? Extra sheets?"

"All on the list in bulks. I also set up the couches in each rooms made sure all the kids all have some place to sleep and put clean sheets on the beds." I smiled. I was oddly proud of myself. Gemma didn't seem so proud she actually didn't seem to like the idea that I had everything under control. Jax stayed silent watching the encounter.

"What about the carnival?"

"Tony's coming here to discuss options and Marco is working on the ice cream shop. We also decided on a contractor to get the expansion going"

"Looks like you have it all under control" She put her hands on her hips. I didn't understand. I thought she would be happy that I took care of everything. Then I realized. Gemma has always been the main care giver. She likes to be wanted, she needs to be wanted. So I'd let her have that.

I shrugged and smiled at her "Just the little things. I'm still going to need your help with everything else. You taught me well gem but I still have a lot of learning to do"

This seemed to lighten her hardened stare. She smiled a small smile. "Let me know if you need anything" and with that she walked away.

"You sure know how to handle my mother" Jax mentions.

"I just know what she wants and I don't want to take that away from her" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Tony is coming here though. He should be here soon. He was very excited to be coming here. Totally club groupie"

Jax laughed "I'm not use to them being guys. It's kinda weird"

"Kind of? It's down right creepy" I shook my head "Can we still go have dinner or is that out the window now?"

"How about we order in? I don't want to chance anything" he looked up for a moment before smiling "Let me take care of dinner"

I shurgged "Ok. I'll tell your mother to make dinner for everyone here. I know she's dying for something to do"

He nodded and dropped his lips to mine. He held me close to his body and the world fell away. I felt him start to move backwards and the anticipation was beginning to build within me.

"Um pres sorry to uh bother you" we heard half sack from behind us. Jax growled in frustration and pulled away from me. I wasn't having it though. I grabbed a hold of his Kutte and kissed along his neck. He got me started and he was going to finish what he started. The only way he was getting out of it was if there was a bomb about to go off.

He turned slightly my lips still attached to his neck "What is it?" He asked Half sack then turned to me"Babe wait I-Fuck" he growled when I began to nibble on his ear "Talk fast prospect"

"There are 2 people here. 1 to see Tara and the other to see the both of you"

That peaked my interest but it didn't stop my hands from roaming underneath his shirt. I heard him suck in a deep breath as my nails raked along his toned stomach.

"Babe" He hissed in warning and cleared his throat. "Send Tony into the chapel tell him we'll be there soon. Who's the other person?"

"Don't know they just asked for Jax and his wife" I could tell half sack was getting a little uncomfortable I mean I was practically devouring my husband in front of him.

"Put them in the chapel to. Make sure they don't talk to eachother and tell them we'll be right there. Have Tig check them for any kind of wires and make sure they leave their phones out here with someone" He instructed before picking me up and walking into the nearest room. Which happened to be the bathroom. I pushed him on the closed toilet and straddled his lap. "Someone's horney" he smirked at me. I kissed his neck as I Un did his belt as quickly as possible. I don't know what got into me. I just knew I had to have him in that very minute or I was going to explode.

"I'm so glad I just cleaned the is bathroom" I chuckled and kissed his lips. He undid my belt and pushed me off him so he can strip my bottom half off. I reached for him again "Lift up baby" I told him. When he did I moved his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to the floor and springing him free. I licked my lips and looked at him.

"This whole animalistic thing is a big turn on baby" He grips my hips and picking me up and settling me in his lap again. I feel his erection plus at my entrance and I moan. "Jesus Christ Tara your so fucking wet"

"I'm already so close Jax" I pant against his neck. It's the truth since I started my little seduction I've been on the edge of euphoria. So much so that when he finally enters me my orgasm rips threw me and my body shakes on top of him.

"Jesus Tara already?" he chuckles. I place my forehead on his shoulder as I come down from high. I wiggle a little and suck in a breath, I'm still sensitive.

"I told you I was" I say between pants. "That's how good you feel inside me" I smirk at him and start to roll my hips. His head rolls back and I attack his neck once again. He holds on to my waist and meets my rhythm increase my pace with every thrust.

"One of my favorite places in the world, is to be inside you" he lifts his head and captures my lips and Where lost. We're not in a bathroom in the clubhouse on lock down, it's just me and him and no one else. Our bodies fit so perfectly together, our moans created the perfect symphony, with out any warning my 2nd orgasm ripped threw me and I practically screamed his name. He thrusted up a couple of more times before I felt him spill inside me. He growled my name against my neck and I swear it was enough for me to want another round. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips as we came down from our highs.

"I. Love. You." I said in between kisses.

He smiled "I love you to"

"Do we have to join society? Or can we go into the room so you can fuck me properly."

"What's gotten into you babe?" He chuckled. "Not satisfied yet? I'm usually the one jumping your bones"

"No I'm not satisfied. I can't get enough of you today for some reason." I kissed his jaw "Shouldn't it be a good thing when a wife can't keep her hands off her husband?" He heard my stomach growl and laughed.

"Yes it's a very good thing but this husband needs to feed his wife and we have to meet with some people. So" he lifted me off him and handed me my clothes while he pulled on his jeans "Let's go meet with these people so I can feed you"

"If you must" I sighed dramatically causing him to laugh. When I was done getting re dressed he kissed my head and took my hand.

We walked into the main room and I got several knowing looks from the guys and dirty looks from some of the crow eaters. I kept a smirk plastered on my face as we weaved threw the crowd and into the chapel.

Jax pushes me inside and closes the door behind himself. He sees the smirk on my face and shakes his head, laughing. "You really are perfect for me you know that?"

"Yes, I know" I kiss his lips before we make our way to the head of the table. Half sack is inside along with Opie, Chibs who are sitting in thier normal chairs, Tony was standing and smiled at him, there was also some other lady there that I didn't recognize. Jax took his seat at the head of the table and patted his lap so I could sit with him. I took my seat and looked at Tony.

"Hey Tony. How's it goin?"

"Hello Mrs. Teller. I'm good thank you. I heard there was a mix up and I wanted to get it sorted out."

"Yes actually some-" I was cut off by the lady standing near Opie.

"I'm sorry did you say she was Mrs. Teller?" She asked Tony. He looked between us and nodded his head.

"Well yes. That's Tara Teller"

"No it isn't" She shook her head.

I stood up "Excuse me. Who are you?" I walked over to her. Not so close as to intimate her but close enough so she could explain herself while looking directly at me.

"I'm Veronica, Mrs. Tellers real estate agent. She told me her husband was the president of this club and since I couldn't get in contact with her I wanted to come here and deliver the news"

"What news?" I asked threw my teeth. The fact that somebody was able to manipulate people into believing they were me was maddening. I could feel Jax behind me.

"I'm the president of this MC and I can assure you this is my wife. Did you meet with this person that's pretending to be Tara?" He asked her.

"Yes I did. She even showed me the house she wanted to sell"

"House?" I asked her. She nodded and took out a folder from her brief case.

"The house at 1352 Madison lane. She wanted it up for sale and I came here that the house was just sold to someone"

"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" I yelled "Jax that's our address! Someone just sold our fucking house!" I felt dizzy I sat down and out my head on my knees. Who the hell was doing this to me and how was it possible that she could do it so easily. I felt Jax rub my back with shaking hands. His silent rage was seeping threw his pores.

"Half sack get some water for Tara" he ordered threw his teeth "We're going to figure this out babe" he whispered in my ear before turning to face Veronica. "As for you! Your going to give back any payment they made to my house and get it back! Before I take your god damn job!" He roared.

"I'm im So uh so sorry. I I I didn't know." She stuttered. Half sack came back in with a cup of water that I chugged.

I looked at Tony who was looking at the scene wide eyed. "I'll send you the payment for the carnival tomorrow morning. Just make sure every thing is ready for this weekend." He nodded and went to the door "Half sack show him out please" Half sack nodded and left the room with Tony. I looked over at Jax who was physically shaking. Opie was standing next to him making sure he didn't do anything to hurt Veronica. Chibs was on the phone with someone, I didn't know who. I stood up and looked at Veronica. "Someone has been pretending to be me. Ruining everything I've sent to accomplish. My house though isn't on the market never has been and never will be. I've fixed everything else but this is your fix." I motioned for her to have a seat in the seat Opie vacated. When she did I sat in Jaxs seat and crossed my legs. "This is what's gonna happen now. Your going to first get my house back that's a given and then your going to give us a full description of the person impersonating me." She nodded her head "Good" I looked at Jax and stood up "Baby calm down. Like you said we'll figure this out. Do you have someone that can maybe get a sketch while she gives a description. What about asking unser for a favor?"

"Already on it lass" Chibs said "I spoke to Unser see if there's any legal way to go about this. He's on his way. When he gets here I'll tell him to bring the sketch guy that they use"

"Good" I looked at Jax "I need you to calm down. I know your angry. I am to" He's anger scared me sometimes. I knew he would never hurt me and he would die before some else tried to, but his anger got the best of him sometimes and I didn't want that to be the case now. "Come on baby. Just relax"

"Relax?! Tara were pratically homeless!" He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not homeless Jackson. She's going to get our house back and if she doesn't" I looked at her "We'll make sure she never sell another house again" I saw her glup. I was a little surpirsed at myself for acting like this. I wasn't the type to threaten people, but then again I guess I was since I've been doing it all day. I watched as my stressed out husband ran his hand down his face.

"Hey Tara. Your moms here to see you" Half sack poked his head in and told me. I sighed.

"Can you bring her in here please" I asked. He nodded and left. He came back with my mom. She was wearing sunglasses and looked to be upset about something. "Mom?" I walked around to her.

"Can you get everyone out of here? I just want to talk to you and Jax" she whispered to me. I nodded and walked her to one of the seat while everyone filed out. I heard Jax tell Opie to keep an eye on Veronica as he closed the door.

"What's going on mom? Your scaring me" I grabbed a seat and sat down in front of her. She sighed deeply and took her glasses off. 2 black eyes adorn her face. I gasped and cupped her cheek "Mom what the hell! Who did this to you?"

she sighed and moved her face away from me "Who do you think?"

"Frank did this to you?" Jaxs voice was way past angry. Any attempt I made to calm him down went right out the window. I didn't care any more though. To much shit was happening if I was fed up I knew Jax had to be more than fed up. I could tell he was teetering on the edge of pissed the fuck off and mass murder. Someone was really playing a game and he was ready to finish it.

My mother nodded "He didn't mean it. He apologized but told me to get out of his house" she sighed "I didn't know where else to go"

I looked at my mother and for the first time in my life I'm disgusted by her. "Jesus Christ mom do you hear yourself?" I yell "He didn't mean it but he kicked me out? How stupid does that sound?" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what he wants any more. He keeps talking about this debt John owes him and I don't know it's hard to explain" She says.

Jax steps in then "What do you know about this debt?"

"I can't tell you" she whispers

"Mom are fucking kidding me?" I know I'm being harsh with her but I just don't give a damn. She's being foolish and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of her acting weak and bending down for my father. "Just tell us what you know"

"It's gonna hurt you" She put her head down.

"Honestly I've been hurting all day ma. If you haven't noticed" I saw Jax lower his head and I instantly regretted my words. I walked over to him and cupped his face "It's not your fault Jax. I'm sorry I said that"

"It's the truth though. I'm supposed to protect you Tara all this shit is happening because of me I don't know who's doing it and I don't know why. We have a phsyco pretending to be you and another one trying to kill my dad. I'm out of my element Tara and I fucking hate that. I don't know what to expect next" His voice was rising with every sentence. I couldn't pratically feel his blood boiling.

"I'm sorry Tara. I'll tell you everything I know" I heard my mother say from behind me.

I nodded my head without taking my eyes off Jax. "We're gonna be ok Jax" I kissed his lips and turned back to my mom.

"Before you were born me and your father am hadn't planned on having kids." She put her head down "I wanted them but he didn't. Of course. When I got pregnant it was a surprise one your father hated, but I wanted to have a baby. The day I gave birth was the day your father started to hate me. I was weak back then just like I am now" I saw the tears coming down her face and I held her hand "Your father had a friend" she looked at Jax "Your dad. They had this bond going on I don't know what it was some brotherly thing cause of Vietnam. They had thins things a favor for a favor the other would alway be in debut till it was paid off." She shurgged and wiped her face "I tried so hard to fight him and in all honesty I don't know why I didn't leave him right then, but if I had I wouldn't have you" she looked at me and I furrowed my eye brows now I was confused.

"I'm confused" I admitted. "Me to" Jax agreed and brought a chair to sit next me.

"We had another baby before you. That your dad" she pointed at Jax "Helped him put our child up for adoption. Your brother was sent to a different state to live with a different family. I didn't know anything until I came home from work. Your father called it my punishment" I was speechless. I had a brother and my father was cruel. 100% cruel. I had tears in my eyes and Jax was holding on to my hand tightly as she continued "I looked for him for years but couldn't find him. When I got pregnant with you I left the search and quit my job so he wouldn't take you away from me. All these years that You thought I neglected you because I was taking care of him wasn't true, I was just trying to keep him happy so he wouldn't send you away like he did your brother" she was sobbing hysterically now and I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. Everything I ever said to her or about her came rushing to the fore front of my mind and I felt horrible. She shook me off and kissed my forehead. "It's ok Tara. It was my daemon that I had to live with" she sighed and continued "Since John helped your father it was time for your father to help John. All those trips to Ireland Franked help him do. Your father was keeping that over his head all the time and then something changed. Your father made a trip to Ireland with him and came back talking about John being in debt to him again. I don't know what happened. Kept talking about a mistress and her daughter. It's kind of all blurry. That's all I know. I swear."

"That's ok. It's enough thank you." Jax got up and kisses her head. "You can stay with us till you get back on your feet. There's a room here you can take till we're off lock down. I have to talk to my father" before he reached the door, juice came waltzing in.

"I got something your not going to like" He told Jax.

"Honestly this whole day I don't like. So what ever you gotta tell me just adds to the shit storm" Jax ran a hand down his face and sat at the head of the table. My mother excused herself and went into the main room.

"I ran Marcos phone records and Unser got the sketch guy here. That real estate lady got your house back by the way" he informed us.

"Good. What's did you find?"

Juice sighed. This was going to be good. I sat in Opies seat and juice sat across from me. "The picture matches up with the person we found the phone records for. This is the person pretending to be Tara" he handed us the picture and my blood was boiling instantly. Jax slammed his hand on the table and growled in frustration.

"Wendy" I said threw my teeth. I looked at Jax "if You don't kill her. I will"

 **A/N: Anybody see that coming? I hope I surpirsed you lol im going to be doing a little time jump soon and the drama is far from over lol**

 **please review! Pretty please? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

****Tara POV****

I couldn't take being around people any more so I left Jax to deal with everything. It's not fair I know but I was to angry. Wendy, that stupid good for nothing whore was back and trying to mess up everything. I was furious and they only thing I was thinking about was all the ways I could successfully end her life with my bare hands. I couldn't help but wonder when I had become so violent. It kinda scared me, but I worked so hard trying to fit into this life and I wasn't going to let this bitch try and make a mess of it for me. I did feel bad for Jax though. He was dealing with his fathers attempted killer and now Wendy. My poor husband was going gray.

I was in Jaxs dorm room, leaning up against the head rest on his bed. I had taken a shower and thrown on one of his tshirt, his scent wrapped around me and it was comforting. That's what I needed at the moment. Comfort. Since I met Jax my life was in a whirl wind. I was on a never ending roller coaster and I didn't know when it would stop. Jax and I have only been married a few short weeks, we should be planning our lives, getting ready for children and all that good stuff but instead we were dealing with crazy exs and phsyco mistresses. I wanted it all to go away but our lives would never be normal. There would always be something else happening, always people getting in our way. I didn't mind the MC and everything that came with it, but a little quite time would be nice.

Maureen Ashby had apperently gone into hiding, and suspiciously, so had my father. When John came he told us the same story my mother had told us. When we asked him where my brother was sent the only thing he told us was he gave him to a good family that moved away shorty after. He tried to apologize but I didn't want to hear it.i knew I was being un-reasonable but seriously how fucked up was he? Cheating on his wife for years and. Then help a man give away his child. I still loved him like a father I just couldn't help thinking why on gods green earth did all the fucked up fathers have to make an apperance in my life? I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest. I swore right then and there that i would never do to my children what my parents have done to me. I knew Jax would be an amazing father, there was no question about that. I didn't have to worry about him. I smiled at the image of Jax with a baby in his arms. My big bad ass biker carrying this tiny little baby. I couldn't wait to see that in person. My little amazing family. I sighed that's what I should be looking forward to. Instead, I was in my husband dorm room, on a club house locked down from a dangerous out of country gang.

Jax came in about 2 hours after I left him to come in here and sulk. He stayed in the doorway "Put some pants on baby and come with me" he says. I look at him confused "Just come on" he urges. I get up and throw on some sweat pants and my sneakers. He watches me as I get dressed then holds his hand out when I'm ready, I take it and he tugs me into his arms "I'm going to fix everything"

I sigh and nod, laying my head on his chest I whisper "I know you will" I had every bit of faith in him. He takes my hand again and leads me threw the hall way and to a ladder.

"Climb up. Let's go" he orders.

"What's up your sleeve Jax?" I smile at him.

"Don't question, just go" he points up.

"You first" I challenge and raise my eyebrow.

"Fine you big baby" He teases and pushes me out of the way gently as he climbs up. He looks down and smiles at me "Let's go come on you can do it" he coo's at me like I'm a child, causing me to laugh. I climb up and he holds his hand out to help me the rest of the way. When he steps out of the way I notice a blanket sprawled out on the floor and food layed out on top.

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist "What is this?"

"This is me feeding you" he kissed my head "This day has been hell baby and I just wanted some alone time with you, I don't want to think about all this bullshit going on right now. I just want to eat dinner with my wife" He sat down with his back leaning on a air vent and reached for me. I sit between his legs and snuggled in close to him.

"What do you have here?" I ask as I reach for the bag and pull out different containers. I open one revealing cheesy fries. "ohh my favorite" I pop a couple of fries into my mouth and then fed him some. "This is nice. I'm glad you forced me up here"

He chuckled "I just brought you up here cause I knew you'd feed me"

"Now I think I'll just let you starve" I laugh and eat the rest of my cheesy fries.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me to much" He kissed my neck and tickled my sides. I giggled and tried to pull away but he had me in his mercy. "Admit it!"

"Ok ok your right! I love you to much to let you starve!" He stopped instantly and held me close again. I opened the next container revealing mozzarella sticks. "Did you get us all finger foods" I look over my shoulder and smile at him.

He nods "Yup" he pops the 'P' "We've always said how much we like finger foods. So I just ordered them all for dinner. Quick and easy" He sounds so triumphant and I can't help but turn and kiss his perfect lips. For some reason, unknown to me my eyes fill with tears and roll down my face.

"I love you so much Jax" I whisper against his lips my voice cracking slightly.

He pulls away and looks at me perplexed, wiping my face with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?" He turns me fully to face him and I climb into his lap.

"I don't know. I think everything is just starting to hit me. It's been such a long day and so much has happened." I move again this time to straddle his lap, the tears stream down my face freely now.

He looks at me in understanding "I was wondering if this was going to happen. Come here" he held me close and I laid my head on his shoulders, sobbing quietly as he rubbed my back. "It's going to be ok baby. I swear I'll make it better." He soothed. It was just to much for me to handle in one day. Seriously how could someone take all that in with out a break down?

"I have no doubt that you will Jax. It's just a lot." I lifted my head and wiped my eyes again. "We're dealing with a bat shit crazy ex, a phsyco mistress, two fucked up fathers and to put the cherry on top of the cake, I have a brother somewhere. Oh and let's not forget, I have 3 renovations going on and I have to pull off a fucking carnival this weekend" I said in one breath laying my forehead on his I whispered "And it's your birthday. Can we have anymore going on right now? I don't think I can take much more Jax"

"Atleast our life isn't boring" he joked and kissed my nose. "Look baby, I don't have all the answers and I don't know why this is all happening now but it is. Let me handle the bad shit and you handle the renovations and the carnival. Your brother we can deal with when everything calms down. My birthday we don't have to worry about, I just want to be with you and this family."

I sighed deeply "I love you, your right we'll figure this out. Sorry I know you didn't want to talk about all this shit right now"

He shrugged "It's fine. As long as your ok. We're going off lock down tomorrow. Maureen will show her face soon and we're ready for an attack of it happens, she might just be workin alone and using resources as she goes along" he explained "Wendy, well she's going to slip up soon. Until then proceed with cardio and don't do anything stupid if you see her." I scoffed and he looked at me sternly "I'm serious Tara if you see her you call me"

"Ok Jax I get it. I will call you"

"Thank you" He held my neck in both his hands and tilted my head slightly "I don't want anything happening to you"

"Nothing will, but can you Atleast promise me that I'll be able to get a few hits in?" I pratically plead. I want her to hurt as much as she's tried to hurt me.

He shakes my head while laughing "Just a few, don't get to carried away"

"I make no promises"

The rest of our time on the roof is spent Lazily kissing and just spending time together. We talked about all of future plans and everything we wanted to achieve. We talked about me teaching at charming elementary, which I couldn't wait for. I was highly excited to get started. Which is why I wanted to get everything done before hand so I would be able to concentrate on school.

"I can't wait to see you dressed as a hot school teacher." He teased.

"Every mans fantasy" I smile.

"Yeah well, any man that fantasizes about you, that's not me, will get punched in the throat" He growls. I laugh loudly and shake my head. My man always on the protective side. We continued talking small talk, nothing sexual happened we just wanted to be together. Before I knew it I was fast asleep in the safe arms of my husband.

I was woken up by loud yelling. I was still on the roof in Jaxs strong embrace. I looked behind me and noticed he was still asleep. I heard the yelling again. It sounded like Gemma. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was saying it very loudly.

"Jax" I whispered and shook him gently. He groaned and held me tighter to him I smiled and shook him a littl harder "Jax baby come on get up" I don't know how he wasn't uncomfortable his back was still pressed against the air vent with me between his legs.

"I don't want to get up" His eye were still closed. When Gemmas yelling got louder, his eyes snapped open.

"Yeah, exactly" I stood up and stretched, making my way to the edge of the roof carfully looking over. Gemma was pacing and yelling at a wheelchair bound John.

"I cannot believe I wasted so much of my life for you!" She yelled. "I knew those Ireland trips weren't just business! Your a damn scumbag"

Jax can behind me and kissed the back of my head "Well I'm glad we're not down there right now" Jax shook his head. We watched as Gemma yelled at him continually. When she threw her hands in the air she spotted us looking down. "Uh oh we've been spotted" Jax complained.

"You 2" she pointed at us "Get your asses down here now!"

"Oh fuck" Jax rolled his eyes. I sighed and walked over to the latter that let us down.

"If she tries to grounds us, I'm telling her you did it" I teased when we reached the bottom.

"glad to know you have my back babe" he scoffed. He threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked outside. The minute Gemma saw us she flew our way. "The wicked witch is out for blood" Jax whispered to me. I hid my face in his chest, to try and hold in my laugh.

"Did you 2 know about John and his mistress?" She asked us. This was the angriest I've ever seen Gemma. Jax sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Ma it's wasn't our buiness" Jax explained.

"Wasn't your business?!" She screeched at him. "I am your mother! If you knew you should have told me!" Then she turned to me "And you! You stupid little whore! You were supposed to be on my side! If you knew why would you tell me you little gash"

"Mom! Knock it off" Jax yelled at her.

I shrugged Jax off and closed the short distance between me and Gemma "Look I know your upset by I will NOT stand here and let you insult me. I just found out and have a lot more going on than dealing with your cheating husband" I expected her to yell some more what I didn't expect was for her to cock her hand back and smack me.

"You don't want to tell me about my cheating husband than I won't tell you about yours" she narrowed her eyes and looked at Jax. Those word stung more than her hand did.

I looked at Jax "What the hell is she talking about Jackson?"

"I don't know" he truly looked confused "I haven't slept with anyone since I met you Tara I swear it" He looked at his mother with the most hatred, disgusted look ive ever seen "Why Would you say something like that when you know it isn't true?" He growled at her. She stepped back a little shocked that her son would yell at her like that. She recovered quickly and went back to her icy stare.

"Don't like it do ya?" She looked back at me. "The feeling of thinking your husband kept something from you?! The feeling of being lied to. The thought that he's been with another woman?! The feeling sucks doesn't it?"

My heart sank and I looked at Jax. He was looked so angry. Was he angry that the truth came out? Or was he angry that his mother was telling lies? I looked back and forth between them. When Jax tore his angry gaze away from his mother he looked at me. His facial expression changing to one of a tourtured man. "Babe I swear I didn't cheat on you. I remember ok" he walked over to me "I remember what you said about cheating. It's a deal breaker, I heard you. I would never do that to you I couldn't do that to you. Please baby you gotta believe me." He begged. I searched his face for any indication that he might be lying, when I didn't see any I sighed a breath of relief. I believed him.

"I believe you" I told him. He tugged me into his arms so fast I might have gotten whip lash. I looked over at Gemma, still in Jaxs arms "How could you lie like that? And about your own son? Just so someone else could feel how your feeling? That's horrible."

"You know ever since you came into town things have changed, you think you can just come in here and take over, be me? You got another thing coming! I've held my tounge for way to long!"

"Knock it off Gemma! I haven't done anything. Your just upset that I cheated on you and your taking it out on everyone else! Leave our son and his wife out of our shit" John got out of his wheelchair and walked over to her. "And don't think your not guilty in any of this either! I know about your affair to! That's why I kept mines up! Your trying to play the perfect wife, well your not! So calm the fuck down!" Gemmas facial expression changed from angry to shocked "Yeah. You didn't think I knew you were fucking clay every time I was in Belfast?"

"WHAT?!" Jax pushed me away gently and stomped over to his mother "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Jax I can explain!" Gemma shouted.

"No! You insult my wife, you try to make her believe something I DIDNT do! And your sleeping with an enemy?! Get out!" He yelled at her "I don't want to see you right now!"

"This is my club! I'm not going anywhere!" She got in his face.

"Actually! This is Jaxs club. Your just an old lady. Just like I am. If he doesn't want you here. Than I suggest you leave!" I pointed to the gates of TM where the exit was. I was done playing games. Which is exactly what this all was. A big game. This whole life was a game of chess waiting for the next check mate. Me and Gemma had gotten along up until this point, but I knew it would end up like this at some point. I wish it hadn't. I wanted to maintain out relationship but I would fix it later right now, I was on Jaxs side.

"This isn't over you little bitch" She sneered at me. She got in her truck and peeled out of the lot. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Just another thing in the 'Everything's gone to shit' Jar.

"I need a drink" I said as I walked into the club house.

"It's 1130 in the morning" I heard John say from behind me. I shrugged again and walked inside.

Jax came in a little while after me and finshed the beer I was drinking. "The lock down Is being lifted. We can go home tonight. I made sure your appointment for the ice cream vendor was set for tomorrow. For now we go back to our lives. Till someone makes a move, a prospect stays with you from now until everything gets settled." He informed me. I nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

The week had flown by. I was able to finally get all the flavor ice cream I wanted. I had checked in on the ice cream shop multiple times and it was finally coming together just the way I wanted it to. I was driving to the lot where the carnival was being held. Gemma had disappeared, so I didn't have her help to count on. Today was the first day of the carnival and everything was running smoothly so far. I was highly excited, cause today was Jaxs birthday. I couldn't wait to see his face again. He had some business to attend to this morning so we had to split up after breakfast but He was meeting me at the carnival and I couldn't wait to see him. I woke him up this morning with my lips around his most private area, needless to say he enjoyed himself. I had so much more in store for him today.

I pulled into the carnival parking lot and smiled when I saw the bikes already lined up. I parked my car next to Jaxs bike and got out. I walked the area for a minute admiring my hard work. Everything was set up and ready to go. I couldn't wait to see the happy faces of everyone around town. I saw Jax standing next to the dunking booth talking to Tony. I was so excited that I ran to him, he spotted me just in time to catch me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"Happy Birthday baby!" I smiled down at him. He pressed me up against the dunking booth and smiled.

"Thank you beautiful, but you don't have to say it every time you see me" he laughed.

"Yes I do! So deal with it!"

"Yes ma'am" he kissed my lips and set me on my feet. I turned to Tony who had just gotten off the phone, that I hadn't heard ringing.

"Mrs. Teller we have a slight problem"

"Oh god Tony what is it?" I asked.

"The clown for the dunking booth can't make it" he said almost sadly.

I thought about it for a second. That wasn't that big a problem. Easily fixed with my husband help, I turned to him "Think you can spare a prospect for the booth?"

he laughed and nodded "Yeah. How about the one that was supposed to be following you today"

"Miles? Don't be mad at him I told him to go to the store and pick up the things for the BBQ, but if you want him in the dunking booth so be it" I shrugged "Where are the guys?"

"Trying to get first dibs on the ride before everything opens up" Jax rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are" I smiled and shook my head "Tony we have the booth covered, everything else is set?" He nodded "Good. I'll be at the grill with guys, you need anything don't hesitate to let me know" Jax wrapped his arm around me and we walked over to the SamCro booth. I had just sat down when miles came running towards us.

"Jax I swear I didn't mean to leave her, she just asked me to get something from the store." Miles tried to explain, I kind of felt bad. He really was just doing what I asked him but ever since everything went down and since we still haven't heard anything about Maureen or Wendy Jax was being extra protective and extra carful.

"I get it Miles. She told me, but just so you know if something happened to my wife under your watch I would have taken that Kutte back so fast you wouldn't have known what hit ya, but since she's here and she's perfectly fine, all that's going to happen is you spending a little time in the dunking booth."

He looked stunned "That's it? Just the dunking booth?"

Jax nodded "I'm not mad. You were going to the booth regardless. Just stay out next time. If she needs something just call someone else"

"Sure thing boss" he dropped the bags he had in his hands on the table and left.

"Do you always have to put the fear of God into them?" I asked as he sat in front on me.

He nodded "They need to learn how to take orders and respect me before they get patched. If not their pretty much useless." I shurgged I didn't understand it but that's the biker life I guess.

"So is there anything special you want for your birthday?" I ask him. It's the same question I've been asking him all week. He give me the same answer every time.

"No nothing special. I already have everything I want" He smiled at me and I shook my head.

"Fine but inhale things planned and I don't want to hear any objections"

"Fine by me. If it's anything like my wake up call this morning, then trust me babe i won't be complaining about anything." He smirked at me.

"You liked that huh?" I got up and sat in his lap. My favorite seat. "I have a few more things up my sleeve today baby."

"Hey Tara you ready to get this place opened?" Tig asked as he came over with some of the guys.

"Did you guys get your rides in?" They all nodded with smiles on thier faces.

"There's a line down the block of people waiting to get in. Saw that on the ferris wheel" Opie laughed as he helped Donna sit down. Her belly was getting more prominent and even though I was extremely happy for them I was also getting more and more jealous. Jax told me to stop wanting to have a baby, to just let it happen and trust me I was trying but with Donna as a daily reminder it was getting harder and harder.

"Let's get this carnival open!" I smiled and got up, taking Jaxs hand and forcing him to come with me. We walked over to the entrance hand in hand with the guys walking behind us. Tony was standing by the fence with a big smile on his face.

"Your going to make so much money tonight" he laughed I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's get these gates open. The carnival is open!" I yelled. Tony opened the doors and the line of people cheered. It was only about 12pm I was surpirsed everyone was already here. I thought I'd have to wait Atleast till 4, I'm glad everyone came out to have some fun. "Come on baby!" I pulled Jax with me again and he smiled at my excitement.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"The photo booth" I smirked at him and he raised his eye brow but didn't object anymore. When we got to the photo booth there was a small line so we waited. It was the perfect opportunity to tease Jax. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nibbled on his lips.

"Be good babe" He growled as he slid his hands in my back pockets and squeezed lightly.

"I'll be good, but I'll be bad at it" I kissed his lips and smiled, I was trailing my lips down his kneck when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stopped cold "Is that?" He arms wrapped around me and held me tight, I looked up at him and his eyes grew cold.

"Yup and she's not alone" he growled. I turned in his arms following his gaze.

"Who is she with?" I recognized the leather but not face until he turned around "Oh my god! What. The. Fuck!" I tried to go after them but Jax held me back.

"Not yet. Let's see where they go. Either way thier bith dead, but I have to find out more" we followed them threw out the carnival. They both heavily avoided, the booth were SamCro was. Couldn't really say I blamed them, I'd stay away to if I was a dead person walked back to the booth and Jax was fuming.

"Chibs. I need you to call The prospects and tell them to come to the club house. We gotta go boys." He turned to me "Your coming with me babe. Leave the car here, we'all swing by and get it later or tomorrow or some shit"

"What's going on prez?" Happy came over and asked.

"I'll tell everyone what's going on when we get to the clubhouse. Make sure all the prospects are there, they gotta hear this to."

We walked over to the bikes and Jax passed me my helmet. He got on and started it waiting for me to get on, when I finally did he took off. We reached TM in 10 minutes, the carnival wasn't to far away. When we got inside Jax called "Church" everyone filed in. Jax pulled happy aside and whispered something in his ear. Happy nodded in had pulled me inside. Everyone was here members and prospects included, they took their seats, happy stood by the door and I stood behind Jax.

"What's this about Jackie boy?" Chibs asked.

"At the carnival, me and Tara saw Wendy" he began.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Opie asked his face filling with rage.

"Cause she wasn't alone" he looked around the room. "Boys we have a rat in this room" Jax slammed his hand on top of the table. Everyone looked gasped and looked around the room. Our rat grew as white as a ghost and I smirked at him.

"Who is it?" Tig demanded. They all looked like they wanted blood.

Jax looked straight at the guy and if looks could kill this would have been his dying day. He said the name threw his teeth "Miles" each man looked at the young man, there eyes glaring at him. If I cared I would have felt bad, but the fact that this man was helping the one person I hated most in this world made not care in the slightest. Miles looked around, sweat beading on his forehead, he had no way out and was in a room full of guys who dilevered mayhem on a daily basis. He jumped up quickly and Happy was on him before anyone had a chance to blink.

"Spare Wendy's life and I'll give you Maureen" Miles shouted struggling in Happys grasp. Jax pushed his chair back so fast I almost fell over, if it wasn't for Chibs who reached out and steadied me I would have meet the floor for sure.

"Jesus Jax" i shook my head and thanked Chibs. Jax walked over to Miles and hoisted him up by his shirt.

"What the fuck do you mean, you'll give me Maureen?!" He growled in his face.

"Wendy hasn't been working alone. Maureen's been with her. We all did it together" Miles answered.

"Why?" I asked him. I had to know, there had to be a reason, that they all just bonded together and came after this family.

Miles looked over Jaxs shoulder at me. "Because our parents gave me up and not you" the color drained from my face and I felt like I was about to pass out. Miles was my brother.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun...How's that for a curve ball? Please leave a review telling me what you thought! More soon I promise! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

****Tara POV****

I stood rooted to my spot. He was my brother? My mind was on over drive. He was my brother? There was no way. I was with him every day. Every where I was so was he, but I didn't understand it, why would he go after me?

"I don't understand" I walk over to him and Jax let him go pushing him slightly in the process "Why me? I didn't do anything. I didn't even know you existed till yesterday. Why would you come after me and my family?"

"It's all very complicated really. You were kind of an added bonus. We were just supposed to sabotage Jax. Take everything from him. John told Maureen about the bar Jax wanted to buy" he looked over at Jax "He knew Tara worked there her father had told him, I don't know what his agenda was for that." He looked back at me and continued to explain. "John kept in touch with your, I mean our, father often. I didn't figure it out -until I finally got ahold of my birth certificate- that you were my sister." He said the word with distaste. "Then I found Wendy. Coming out of the bar and she was a wreck. Telling me how you stole everything from her, her man and her life. She was supposed to be Queen, not you. We wanted to take you down. You took everything from me and her. We didn't mean to fall in love but we did" I gagged. He was making me sick. "Maureen had her own plans, for John, Jax and the club, so we came up with a plan for you. Make everyone believe you weren't capable of doing anything." He tried to walk over to me but Jax stopped him.

"Your close enough" he growled.

"We tried everything, but nothing worked. I gotta give it you though your like Mrs. Fix it. I wanted to hurt you though. Take away something you wanted so bad, like you took my family away from me." He took something out of his pocket and threw it to me. I caught and looked it over.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in utter disbelief "You've been feeding me birth control pills?"

"WHAT?" Jax yelled and wrapped his hand around his neck.

It didn't seem to bother Miles though cause He smiled at me "Ironic right? That the person that was supposed to help you with everything was actually the one person keeping you from the one thing you really wanted"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jax punched him the face ripping his lip wide open.

"You took everything from Wendy! her husband, her club and you killed her baby! We had to do this we had to get rid of you!" He shouted. The guys were on him faster than I could blink. They ripped his kutte off him and beat him close to death. I was stunned. Not from the violence, but from the fact that we allowed him to get so close to us. I trusted him we all trusted him.

"Guys stop" I tugged on Jaxs kutte to get him to stop but he was so angry the only thing I saw from him was rage. Miles was being thrown around like a rag doll. Happy has a sadistic smile on his face, Tig had a gleam in his eye, Juice looked to be enjoying the beat down, Kozik looked like a maniac, Bobby was getting a few good kicks in and Opie looked just as angry as Jax did. When Jax went to swing again I stepped in front of him and flinched away quickly so he wouldnt hit me, his fist stopped just before it hit my face.

"Jesus Christ Tara." The rage left his eyes quickly and he cupped my cheek with the hand he almost hit me with "You can't just stand in front of me like that. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to stop. We can't kill him Jax." I looked over my shoulder and saw the rest of the guys still beating him "Can you get the guys to stop to?"

He tucked me into his side "Enough!" He shouted and the guys quickly stopped.

"We can't kill him" I said again looking up at Jax.

"Why not?" Tig asked "He's a trader. He's hurt this club and he's hurt our Queen. I'm pretty sure that equals mayhem" The guys grunted in approval.

"He's still my brother and my mother should at least see him. I don't like it either but I want Wendy to pay. He can take us to her and he can give us Maureen"

"I'll never give you Wendy!" Miles grunted from the floor. I was surpirsed he was still able to talk. His entire face was bashed in.

I kicked his side cause him to scream in pain. "shut up. Your out of options" I crouched down "Wedny lied about everything. I didn't take her husband, I didn't even know they were married when we met. I didn't take her club, they never liked her to begin with and I Definalty didn't kill her baby, she was never pregnant. I would never have done that. If she was pregnant I would have probably been raising it along with Jax. That junkie whore doesn't have what it takes to be a mother." I smack him causing him to groan in pain again. "I got blood on my hand now" I shook my head and stood back up looking at Jax "I'm not going to tell you guys what you should do. I'm only asking that you wait till his face is healed and we get a DNA test to prove he's actually my brother. I want my mom to Atleast see him before he...ya know...disappears" Jax looked around at his brother before nodding his head.

"We'll do this your way babe" he kissed my forehead "Take him into one of the back rooms. I don't want him being watched over by a prospect I want a brother with him at all times. Send in some to clean him up. Someone that won't ask to many questions or go tell anyone else what they saw." Jax ordered.

"I'll take first watch" Happy announced with an all to happy smile.

I shook my head and laughed lightly "Just don't go getting to trigger happy, happy" he scoffed and picked up Miles dragging him out of the room "As for the rest of you line up at the bar so I can clean up those nuckles" the guys shuffled out and sat at the bar. I looked up at Jax and kissed him "Come on you get special treatment, it's still your birthday"

Jax smiled and shook his head. "Your really going to spoil me if you keep this up"

"What's wrong with that? You deserve it"

He shurgged "If you say so, if I spend the rest of the night with you I'll be happy" He took my hand and walked out of the chapel. The guys were nursing beers while I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the first aide kit with a big bowl of hot water. I took it behind the bar and cleaned up the guys hands and bandaged them up.

"You guys are all set. I'm making dinner so don't go anywhere" a party errupted to celebrate Jaxs birthday as I set out to make dinner for everyone. It was sad that Gemma wasn't here I would have liked her to be here for her son on his birthday but she couldn't be reached and I assumed she went to clay for support. It was surreal that only a couple of hours have passed. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I decided to make lasagna it was simple easy and quick to put together. I made about 4 pans, cause these guys where seriously monsters when it came to food. I had the crow eaters take out the food.

"Hey baby" Jax was smiling from ear to ear when he walked into the kitchen beer and joint in hand.

"Hey there, having fun?" I asked him.

"Yes but I miss you and your in here." he pouted and I laughed.

"I'm done baby, I just have one more thing" I turned and reached into the fridges grabbed his cake. "Happy birthday" I said as I turned around, I lit his candles and sang a quick happy birthday.

"Your to good for me" He said, his face was was full of love and adoration.

"Make a wish"

He winked at me and blew out his candles then took it out my hands and tugged me in his arms "I love you" He said before placing his lips on mine in a scorching kiss. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him back before he picked me up and took me to our room. This family was all kinds of crazy. We still had Maureen and Wendy to find and we had to figure out what my father was up to and why he just disappeared the way he had. We also had Miles to deal with and my mothers reaction to handle, but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about my man and making sure he knew how much I loved him. He made loved to me so throughly that night I forgot about everything except him. I wish it could always have been like this, but I knew some where deep down inside that it was only going to get worse.

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

It was finally, the grand opening for Sweet Sins, SamCros new ice cream shop. Marco had really come threw and set everything up just the way I wanted it. Mint counter tops red stool seats and checkered floors. It was everything I wanted. I was currently driving to TM, Jax wanted all of us to show together. So id be riding with him. I was beaming when I drove into the lot. For the past week and a half I've been sick. I couldn't get out of bed except to throw up, I couldn't keep anything down and Jax was extremely worried. So today, I called Donna when Jax left, after 100 reassurances that I would be ok, to come over and take me to the doctor. I was at hospital for an hour before the doctor finally told me what was wrong with me, and now I was rushing to tell Jax.

I barley parked before I jumped out of the car and straight into the club house. I looked around for Jax but I didn't see him or the guys. That's when I noticed the doors to the chapel closed. I sighed and took a seat at the bar. Donna came in rushing after me. I had dropped her off at home so she can pick up her own car. She was 7 months pregnant now and was walking with a waddle.

"Hey did you tell him yet?" She asked me as she sat down next to me.

"No he's been in there since I got here" I pointed at the church doors.

"How are you gonna tell him?"

"Honestly I don't know. I think I'm just gonna tell him and hope for the best. I'm sure he'll take it just fine" I smiled. This was everything we'd hoped for everything we wanted. It finally happened. When the church doors opened I waited anxiously for Jax to come out. He was always the last one out. When I finally saw him I bolted outta my seat and straight into him.

"Jesus" he laughed when I ran to him "hey there baby"

"Hi" I beamed up at him "Can I talk to you before we head out?"

He looked at me confused for a sec and then nodded. "Of course"

"Let's go to the roof" I took his hand and led him to the ladder. I climb up first and wait for him. He comes up behind me and wraps his arm around me from behind. We over look the lot for a second before I speak up "You see that empty space over there?" I point to the space between the office and the picnic tables.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"What if we put a playground there? Kids are coming in and out of the place all the time" I take a deep breath "And since we're adding to it now, I figured a park would be a good nice"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually-" he pauses "Wait a second did you just" he turns me around and searches my face "Did you just say we're adding to it?" I grabbed his kutte and smiled up at him, nodding "Are you pregnant?"

"7 weeks and counting!" I inform him and his face breaks out into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He lifts me up and spins me around our laughter can be heard for miles I'm sure. When he puts me down he cups my faces.

"I'm gonna be dad?" He asks needing more confirmation.

"Yes your gonna be a dad!" His happiness is infectious "Oh look I have a picture" I reach into my back pocket and took out the sonogram I had earlier today "That little bean is our baby"

"Our baby" he whispered as he looked at our baby's first picture. "That's amazing!" He kisses me "I love you" he tells me as he lays a hand in my stomach. "Both of you"

"We love you to" He hugs me tightly to him and melt into his arms. I finally have everything I've always wanted. A family of my own.

"When can we tell everyone?" He asks

"Well Donna already knows. I asked her to take me to the doctors today to find out what was going on and well she found out when I did. We can tell everyone after the 3 month mark its safer that way. So in another 5 weeks"

He nodded then became really serious. Here comes the lecture "You have to be extra carful now Tara. I don't want you alone. Someone is to always be with you. Miles is fully healed and we have to start questioning him. These 2 months have been essential to everything we have to do, we have leads and now with miles finally willing to talk were going to finish this, so I don't have to keep looking over our damn shoulders any more. So you have to be safe. I'll loose my fucking mind if something happens to you or the baby."

"I got it Jax. Never be alone and do as you say till this is over"

He shook his head and then nodded "Thank you" he kissed me and took my hand "Come on I want to Atleast tell Opie" he smiled. I was in pure bliss. Although I knew Jax would be happy about the baby, I was still worried about how he would react, but everything was fine now. Everything was complete. We made our way downstairs quickly and Jax searched the crowd and shouted for Opie when he found him. He waved him over and then took me inside the chapel. Opie came in with Donna trailing behind him.

"What's up bro? I thought we were heading to the ice cream shop" He looked between the 2 of us as Donna closed the door. She walked over to me and beamed.

"Did you tell him?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Tell who what?" Opie asked getting impatient.

Jax wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head before looking at Opie. "Taras pregnant" he told him.

Opie looked shocked for a minute before his face broke out into a huge smile "Oh man! That awesome! Congrats you 2!" He grabbed Jax in a man hug and then pulled me in for a bear hug. "so those birth control pills that jack ass was feeding you didn't work?"

I shurgged "They did for a while. After a day or 2 of not taking them, they don't work anymore and then I'm extremely fertile" I laughed and smiled up at Jax, he bent and kissed my lips.

"Oh my god we're going to have so much fun decorating the nursry!" Donna bounced and clapped her hands. "Have you thought about themes?"

I beamed "Sort of. Motorcycles for a boy of course" I looked back at Jax and shrugged. "We haven't really talked about having a girl before"

"I don't want to think about having a daughter" Jax actually looked terrified at the thought. He shook his head, tugging me into his arms again "I have a feeling it's a boy anyway"

I kissed his chin "We find out in about 2 and a half months, the sex of the baby and then we can go from there"

"We decided to find out the day I give birth" Donna smiled and rubbed her belly.

"No you decided. I wanted to know" Opie rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Ope it's going to be exciting when we find out"

They continued thier banter while Jax just stared deeply into my eyes. His look was so tender and loving. His eyes told me everything I needed to know, he was just as excited as I was about having this baby. Our little Abel. The little boy that we wanted for so long now. We were inturepted by Tig letting us know it was time to go. We made our way out of the chapel and towards the bikes.

"Can you still ride?" Jax asked me concern written all over his face.

I rolled my eyes "Of course. I'm not even showing yet. I'm not gonna break baby" he simply nodded and helped me onto his bike. We got to the ice cream shop in 10 minutes. There was a line of kids with thier parents waiting to get inside. I was highly excited. I couldn't wait to get this place going. Me and Donna hired all of the employees and they went threw some ice cream training before we gave them thier Sweet Sins t shirts. Donna had helped me a lot, she was basically running the place with me. The guys stood behind me and Donna a silent force. They wouldn't interfere with anything even though it was thier ice cream shop. Donna and I had decided to wear sweet son tshirts along the only difference was ours said 'Property of Smacro' of the back. The guys had loved it and so did we. I was handed a pair of big scissors so I could cut the red ribbon. I looked around at the crowd and smiled.

"I'm glad everyone came out for the grand opening! Parents I apologize in advance for giving your kids a sugar rush" the crowd laughed "On behalf of SamCro we appreciate your business and we can't wait to see what tasty treats we have in store for you. So are you guys ready to satisfy your sweet tooth?" Everyone errupted into cheers "Well then come on in! Sweet sins is open for business!" I cut the ribbon and we all stood to the side as the crowd shuffled in.

"This is amazing Tara" Juice complimented.

"Thanks juicy" I kissed his cheek and went inside to join eveyone. Our first day of business flew by and buiness was booming. Jax and the guys stayed around and played with the kids who thought being in an MC was pretty cool. Me and Donna laughed at the sight of these big bad bikers Turing to mush for these kids. We loved every minute of it though. We helped out when we could but let the employees handle it cause we wouldn't be around much effort to check in daily. The guys had to leave to finally try and get miles to talk while me and Donna stayed behind to help close up. Jax had promised he would be back in an hour to take me home. We had just finished closing the safe and we're getting ready to lock up when someone came inside.

"I'm sorry we're closed" I heard Donna say up front.

"I'm not here for ice cream I'm looking for Jax Tellers old lady" I heard the thick Irish accent and pulled out my phone immediately calling Jax.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"I'm Maureen Ashby. I'm sure you've heard of me" I heard Donna gasp and call for me.

"Hey babe I'm on my wa-"

I cut him off "Jax she's here Maureen is here in the ice shop!" I whispered harshly.

"What?! Tara stay away from her! You hear me. I'm 5 minutes away" he hung up. Donna came to the back and looked at me anxiously.

"Is she alone?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head "Stay here" I told her but she shook her head and followed me out. I stayed behind the counter to creat some kind of distance between us.

"Ah Jaxs wife it's a pleasure to meet you" She had sick smile on her face as she spoke to me. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. The woman smart enough to turn everything, we tried to ruin, back around. Tell me though hows Miles?"

"Dead" I simply said. she nodded her head thoughtfully and looked around the shop.

"Nice place you've got here." She ran her hand over the counter and sat at a stool. "I'm assuming your husband will be here soon"

"What do you want?" I asked her. I was tired of these games. If she wanted to play, it was game time.

She laughed a wicked laugh "Isn't it obvious? I want John and the MC to be mine. I want to be Queen of this silly little town. I want everything that John always promised me but never gave me. He promised me so much!" She shouted "He was going to get rid of Gemma and marry me! Bring me here so we can run this town just like we always should have! And then the last time he came to Ireland he told me he couldn't do that to his family! My heart broke, so I broke his bike, and a few of his bones." She shrugged. "Teach him a little lesson. I wanted you out the way, I want your husband out the way. So I can have it all." I can hear the motorcycles getting closer and I breathe a small sigh of relief. She turns to look out the window and slides into one of the booths. "When your husband comes in. I suggest you tell him I just want to talk. Cause if he tried to kill me. His mother is dead to"

 **A/N: This chapter is like all over the place and I apologize for that but it kind of needed to happend so I can get to where I wanted it to go. Tell me what you guys think?!**

 **Special Thanks to Carrie, Julia, Dani, Jaclyn, Alicia, Kelly and Shawna for helping me with names for the Ice Cream Shop. Hope You Liked the outcome.**

 **The next chapter will be better structured I promise. There are few personal things happening in my life so please don't be mad if the next update doesn't come next week.**

 **Please review! Just so I know you guys are ok with this chapter or tell me if I should slow down lol**

 **Review! Pretty please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

****Tara POV****

when Jax rushed into the ice cream shop, he was in such a state of rage that it scared me a little. He walked straight over to me and kissed me roughly before shoving me into the office with Donna and closing the door the door behind him. No words were spoken but they didn't need to be. I knew he needed to keep me safe, especially now with a baby on the way. Me and Donna had stayed quiet. To quiet. All I head was angry whispers and some shouting I couldn't make out. Donna kept casting worried glances my and I had nothing to tell her that would calm her down. So I just sat with her hand in mine and waited for my husband to come get me. There was more shouting and then, silence. A few seconds later Jax comes threw the door and take my hand.

"Where going home. Donna, Opes outside waiting for you." He tells her and she rushes out the office.

"What happened?" I ask Jax as he pulls me threw the shop.

"A lot. When we get home I'll explain. I'm still thinking about a lot and I just need to get you home. So I know your safe."

He rushed me out to his bike and secured my helmet. He wasn't himself I could feel it but at the moment there wasn't anything I could do until he told me what was going on. He drove quickly towards our house and I could feel how tense his body was when I was holding on to him. This wasn't good and I just wanted to figure out what was going on so I could fix it already. I was anxious when we got home and I practically bolted through the door and toward the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and threw a beer at him when he followed me.

"Tell me what's going on now Jax I don't like this feeling that I'm getting" I watched him sit down at out dining room table and motion for me to sit in front of him. I sat down and he began to tell me everything the bitch mistress was demanding.

"She wants the club so she can run it with me father, who doesn't want her by the way. She wants to know the deal we made with the cartel and who were going to sell guns to, she wants the rights to every legitimate business we own and she wants it before the end of the week or my mom and brother die." He finished in a huff.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah she has them both, apparently Thomas was on his way home and she ran him off the road. she said their both ok but I don't trust anything she says"

I nodded and then stood up and started to pace. How the hell were they supposed to get out of this one? "Any plans?" I asked him we needed to get everything in order. Our family needed to be home and everyone needed to be safe.

"Not yet. I haven't even spoken to the guys about any of it. She needs to die, That's for sure." Its the first time I've heard him actually say he needed to kill someone, and it worried me that it didn't bother me more. It was true she had to go. She's caused my family enough pain and I hated it.

"I think I might have something in mind" I stopped pacing in front of him.

"Your the only one that's been coming up with them lately" He smiled and shook his head.

"That's because your motto is shoot first and ask questions later. I see things from a different perspective. analyze and then attack."

"Well what plan did you come up with, in that smart brain of yours"

I pull up the chair next to him and we begin to form a plan.

* * *

2 days had passed and my mother was coming to the clubhouse today, to finally see Miles. Jax and I were hoping she could talk some sense into him, he was a major part of the plan me and Jax had formed. It was pretty solid and we were hoping there weren't any cracks in it. Jax had told some of the club but not all just a few because when the time came we needed the element of surprise on our side. I had picked up my mother early this morning and explained to her some of what was going on. She had cried buckets when I told her we had found my brother. I told her things she needed to know, just not everything else. Like how he betrayed us and kept me from getting pregnant for so long. she didn't need to know all of that. Jax was at the clubhouse making sure Miles would be on his best behavior. He would only speak when spoken to and my mom understood she was only to tell him her story and not ask him any questions. She wanted to know why but I didn't tell her anymore than that.

When we pulled up to TM, Jax was waiting for me by the picnic tables. He looked so worried.

"Why does Jax look so tense?" My mom asked and I smiled at her.

"There's just somethings going mom. He worries about me a lot." We get out of the car and Jax approaches me "I told him to stop worrying so much mom cause if he goes grey I'm leaving him" I wink at him and he smiles a little as he wraps me in his arms. "When this is all over we need to work on that smile of yours. I haven't seen it for a while and I miss it"

"Once I know everyone's safe, you especially" he places his hand on my stomach in a non obvious way "I'll smile when that happens"

"Jax where is he?" My mom interrupts us. She sounds impatient and I guess I could understand that. I wasn't a big fan of my brothers but my mother knew nothing about his indiscretions towards his family.

"I'll take you back there now" Jax kisses my forehead and takes my hand as he leads us to the back where they were holding miles.

"Remember mom don't ask him any questions just tell him your part of the story"

"What exactlys going on Tara? Why can't I ask him any questions? I have a lot of them you know."

I knew she would be eager to speak to him and ask a million and one questions. I didn't really know what to tell her, so I turned to Jax silently pleading to help me make her understand what was going on. I felt horrible that she wouldn't be able to talk to him the way she wanted but then again he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to have such an amazing mom like the one that raised me.

Jax kisses my forehead and steps up. This is part of why I love him, he does what I can't. "Grace look. Miles has done a lot of crazy things got mixed up with a few bad people. We're trying to make things right. We're really close and if you stick to what Tara told you than we should be golden"

"I just don't understand what's going on" my mother whispers.

I sigh and nod "I know you dont mom, but right now you don't need to" I didn't need her to understand, I just needed her to tell her story. When she nodded her head I took her hand and walked her to the room where they had Miles. When we walked inside the room, my mother broke down in tears. She tried to hug him but he dodged her, which made her cry even more. She looked at me and Jax and sighed after a while. She took a seat in front of him and told him the same story she told us. How my father didn't want him so he gave him away. Miles was starting to look a little convinced, which was good for us. When my mother was done she excused herself from the room. I took a look at Miles, who looked to be deep in thought. I sat in front of him with Jax standing behind me.

"Everything, anyone told you was a lie. My mother is a good woman. She wanted you. She loved you. She would have never given you up voluntarily. What you heard today was the truth. You've heard a lot of it since you've been here. Wendy lied, Maureen lied. I can see the geers in your head spinning. You know what I'm saying is the truth, it's up to you if you want to work with us or against us" I stood up and headed for the door.

"If your against us though. I promise you, you won't like the outcome" I heard Jax say before we left the room. When we reached the main room. I sat on the couch with Jax.

"You think it worked?" I asked him.

"Not sure. We'll have to wait and see. He might be leaning towards us though" He puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his side "Either way we move on" I nod at his words. It's was going to be a rough road one of the toughest, but it was on to the next step of our plan. Which was the most difficult.

But it was time for 2.

 **A/N: Guess who's back?! I'm am SO Sorry for this long wait! Seriously I didn't mean for it to be this long! A lot of things got in the way but I'm back now and the next update should be next week! Thanks for being patient! I know this is a short update compared to the rest of the story but I wanted to give you something! Sorry again and hope you liked this one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So this is kind of light and fluffy. The next chapter will be more...well just more. Its not my best cause im just getting back in to the groove of things. so please forgive me. Its not extremely long like other chapters but its something so please dont hate me! so without further ado chapter 19!**

Phase 2 of our required us to go to Belfast, Ireland. We had to chase something we weren't even existed. Juice had dug up everything he could on Maureen and found something BIG. It was a well-kept secret and so vital to our plan, we had to chase it ourselves. We needed the odds back in our favor and this, if all went well, would put us there. We didn't tell anyone where we were going except Opie, Chibs and Juice, who were coming with us. The rest of the guys were told to tell anyone who asked about our whereabouts, that we were taking a small trip to clear our heads, with some coming with us to make sure we were safe. They didn't know any different only that we were chasing a lead. They understood why we needed to keep the details to ourselves and went along with whatever we cooked up. I on the other hand wanted to get this trip over with, find what we were looking for and come home. Jax had tried to convince me to stay here but I refused to listen to anything remotely resembling me staying here. There was no way in hell I was going to let him fly across the world without me. We were in this together. A fact that I was constantly reminding him of when he started to try and convince me to stay, again. I was getting tired of that fight but I wasn't giving in and he wasn't leaving without me. It just wasn't happening.

I was currently at home packing a bag for Jax and I. We were leaving first thing in the morning. Jax was at the clubhouse making sure everyone had their orders and everyone knew what to do. Miles was slowly coming on to our side. Not that we trusted him, we never would but all we needed from him was a way to Wendy and us promising him Wendy if he cooperated was working in our favor.

It was strange, I was literally going into the lion's den, I should be scared but I wasn't. I felt good, like things were going just how they were supposed to. The way Jax and I planned it. This little trip would help us in the best way possible _IF_ everything went as planned. While I was as calm as I can be Jax on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Worrying about me and the baby was literally what he did every single second of the day. I understood, I did, but sheesh was he going to go grey, early. I tried to soothe his worries but nothing I said made him feel better. It's not like I didn't listen to the things he told me or what to look out for. Hell, I was even taking secret shooting lessons from Tig. We had decided on not telling Jax cause let's face it he would freak the hell out but I was very aware of my surrounding's because I had to be. For me and my family.

Instinctively I reached for my stomach as I was putting away the last of our clothes in a duffle bag. I was now 2 and a half months pregnant and everything, thank god, was fine. Morning sickness was horrible but I would deal with it for my little guy. Of course we didn't know if our bundle of joy was a boy or girl yet, but we were pretty convinced it was a boy. If it happened to be a girl we would both be just as happy but we felt it in our hearts, I was carrying the next prince of charming. We decided we would let everyone know about my pregnancy when we got back till then Opie and Donna remained the only ones that knew.

After I finished packing I set the bag down on the floor beside the bedroom door and climbed in bed. I was exhausted and it was only 4 in the afternoon. I wanted to take a nap before I needed to head to the clubhouse. There was a prospect keeping watch downstairs. Half sack was well trusted. Jax said his loyalty was tested by apparently giving him tasks that only someone invested in SamCro would do. Jax told me he was REALLY invested but wouldn't tell me what he had to do to prove it. I didn't really care to know I had bigger things on my mind. Like this trip and making sure we all came back from it.

I heard the front door open and close just as I got comfortable on my side.

"Babe?" Jax called threw out the house and I smiled. Of course he would come here after his meeting instead of just waiting for me to get to the clubhouse.

"She's upstairs finishing up the packing" Half sack informed him. Jax didn't say anything but I heard his footsteps as he made his way to me. I stayed in bed and closed my eyes. I knew he would lay with me, he always did. He said he just couldn't resist having me in his arms.

"Babe?" He asked when he padded into the room.

I turned toward him and smiled "Hey handsome".

"Are you ok?" He walked toward the bed and sat down on the edge closest to me. He ran his hand down my back lovingly.

I nodded and smiled "Yes, just a little sleepy. Growing a human is pretty difficult" He smiled and rubbed my stomach. "I'm sure, it is" He took off his sneakers and climbed in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I knew what was coming next.

"Don't Jax. You already know the end result. Let's not have the same argument again, please." I turned toward him and snuggled into his chest. "Everything will be fine, babe. You'll feel better with me by your side. Just admit that you need me"

He sighed deeply and kissed my hair "I guess I do." I'm glad he opted out of the usual argument and didn't keep trying to get me to stay here. I belonged by his side weather he saw that or not. "I got us fake passports and ID's. We should be good heading into Belfast. So, until we get back from Belfast we are officially Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. I'm Jason and your Tabitha."

I turned toward him as I laughed "That doesn't sound like us at all"

He cupped my cheek and smiled "No but it'll keep us safe until we find what we're looking for." I nodded and leaned into his hand "Let's stop talking about it. We leave tomorrow, for now I just want to be here" I snuggled closer to him and kissed his chin "In your arms where everything is ok"

"Everything's going to be ok, Tara"

"Don't you mean Tabitha?" I chuckled.

He scoffed "You'll always be Tara Teller to me"

I didn't get a chance to answer him cause Half Sack came barging in "Sorry to bother you." He sounded almost shy and truly regretful. Jax sighed heavily but when I attempted to pull away he just held me closer.

"What is it prospect?" Jax asked him.

"Um Opie called, told me to remind you that you need to be back at the clubhouse in an hour" he standing by the door awkwardly ad shifting his weight from foot to foot. Jax nodded "I know"

"Thanks" I told him "we'll be ready. Close the door on your way out, please" he did as he was told and scurried off, closing the door behind him. I looked up at Jax and kissed his lips. "Maybe we can have some fun in an hour?" I smirked at him and he raised his eye brow.

"I think that can be arranged" his hand reaches under my shirt and rubs my stomach gently before heading up towards my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra so it was easy for him to twist my nipple between his fingers. I moaned slightly and shifted onto my back. My breast we're so tender cause of the pregnancy any little touch would have had me squirming. He was going so slow though and that's the last thing I wanted. "Jax, Baby, we only have an hour" I pushed him off me a little so we were both kneeling on the bed "and I don't want soft and sensual right now" I reach for the hem of his shirt and take it off as he undo's the button on my jeans. I kiss his chest and run my hands down his back when all of a sudden I'm hoisted up and he puts my legs around his waist.

"You don't want soft and sensual then hang on tight baby I'm taking you for a ride" His grin is mischievous as he gets off the bed and places me on two feet just long enough to take off both of our clothes off then picks me up again and presses me up against the wall. I'm surrounded by him and his musky scent, that alone drives me wild and I feel myself getting wetter by the minute. With my legs securely wrapped around his waist, his hands are free to roam my body and boy do they. He touching every inch of my skin making want him in every way possible. His Lips grace my skin like a whisper while his hands praise me like a prayer. I'm burning with so much anticipation that when his lips finally reach mine my body tenses and I let out a long moan as my body shakes with pleasure.

Jax pulls back stunned "Did you just….?" I nod my head with a satisfied smile "I haven't even done anything, yet"

"I'm pregnant, babe. Sensitive to every touch kiss and caress" I inform him threw my post orgasmic haze.

"Oh this pregnancy is going to be so much fun" He muses as he lays me at the edge of the bed while he's still standing and enters me in one swift motion.

"Oh god" I yell and arch my back as he begins to pound into me. My hands reach the sheets and I grab ahold of them to steady myself.

"Jesus Christ you feel good." Jax says through clenched teeth. I tried to smirk at him but I couldn't even really form coherent enough thoughts to make myself do anything else but moan. Jax kept up his speed till I was on the verge of cuming and then he stopped. I looked up at him like he was crazy but before I could complain he picked me up and switched us so I was on top of him.

"I want you to come on top of me" He explained. If that's what he wanted, then that's exactly what he would get. This was my favorite part. I placed my hands on top of his chest and rode him like a cowgirl running from the law. It wasn't long after that, that we both reached our peak and I collapsed on top of him.

"I need a nap" I said as I laid on his chest trying to catch my breath.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back "You can do that at the clubhouse, we have to get going"

"Can't you leave me here? With half sack? And I'll meet you there" I said threw a yawn.

"Nope" he got off the bed and dragged me by my ankles playfully and squealed "Jax! Let me go!"

He tickled my sides as I laughed uncontrollably. He stopped when I was gasping for air. "Get up lazy. We have to go. Everyone's waiting and we have to shower."

"Fine." I'm sighed dramatically and got out of bed. I grabbed his hand on the way to the bathroom. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. I spoke to Margret at the school and she told me that I can start next year. It'll give us time to get this all cleared up and have a baby" I smiled wide and rubbed my stomach as I started the water.

"That's good babe really good" he kissed my cheek and got in the shower with me in tow.

We made it to TM about an hour after we were supposed to. We were really late but neither of us cared. Opie met us outside and took the bags from me. "Everything's all set for tomorrow. I have the tickets, passports and everything else. The guys think were just taking a trip up state to decompress." He informed Jax and I. We nodded and Jax slapped him on the back. "Thanks brother. It's just better if they don't right now. I don't know want them talking about it while were away" Opie agreed.

"Any word about Gemma or Thomas?" I asked and Opie Shook his head. I hated that we couldn't get them back. I was just glad Thomas was there with his mother. He would protect her and she would protect him. "So what do we do now?"

Jax looked at me "Now we make sure, were protected in Belfast" Chibs was handling all of that for us, while trying to stay under the radar. We only needed to find one thing and after that our job was half way done. We didn't want to cause any trouble in Belfast but sometimes trouble had its way of find us.

 **A/N: Thoughts? what do you think** **their going to Belfast for?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chibs put in a couple of calls to his Ireland friends and got us a place to stay, cars while we were out there and some extra back up in case things went left. Things were working in our favor so far I was hoping like hell they would stay that way. Our task wasn't all that hard and We didn't plan to be out there for more than 2 days. We couldn't really. Considering Maureen gave us a time line and that would be up in about 5 days.

We were finally heading to the airport after convincing Donna to stay behind. She fought like hell to join us but she was to pregnant to fly and we didn't want to risk anything. We finally got her to see reason although she was still pissed she accepted the fact that she was going to be left behind but clung to opie before we left. I couldn't blame her. I would have done the same, luckily for me Jax saw every reason why I should go with out putting up much of a fight.

Opie hated himself for getting her upset but I told him she'd get over it and would be waiting for him with arms wide open when he got back. I guess that soothed his tension just a bit, he only nodded and seemed more determined then ever to hurry there and back.

"Babe. Come on where here" Jax gently shook me awake and I opened my eyes to see we had arrived at the airport. "You can sleep some more on the plane" he rubbed my back as we got out of the car and I yawned.

"How long is this flight anyway?" I asked as I watched the guys grab our bags.

"10 hours, Love" chibs answered then chuckled at my disgruntled face. "It won't be so bad, doll"

"Says the Irish who's done it before" I quip back and he just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. I was not looking forward to a 10 hour flight. I hated even flying it scared the crap out of me.

"Lets go beautiful, I'm sure you'll pass out anyway" Jax smirked at me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah let's hope." He laughed and kissed my forehead before swinging our bag over his shoulder and taking my hand.

We maneuvered threw the airport pretty quickly. The lines weren't long and we didn't have many things with us so we got to our gate with enough time to just sit and relax. My leg couldn't stop bouncing in anticipation and I Absolutely hated how nervous I was feeling. My stomach was turning so much that I had to shoot out of my seat "oh god, I'm gonna throw up" I rushed to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth and made it to the porcelain throne just in time to loose the contents of my stomach. When I was done heaving I wiped my mouth and rinsed it out with Some mouth wash that was for sale.

"You ok?" Jax asked as I walked out of the bathroom. I nodded "Yeah I'm just nervous. Mix that in with morning sickness and well that happens" I motion to the bathroom.

Jax nods thoughtfully and takes my hand in his. "Do you need anything?" He's pulls me into his arms as I shake my head. "Just for this flight to be over"

"It hasn't even started yet" I can sense his worry and it makes me smile just a bit.

"I'll be fine, baby." I lean up and give him a soft kiss as he nods.

"Let's get back. Their going to start boarding soon." Taking my hand he leads me back to where we were sitting. I sit down heavily and lean my head against his shoulder waiting to be called. It was defiantly going to be a long flight for sure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The flight wasn't as bad as I anticipated. Actually, I felt better in the air than I did on the ground. I slept for some but I was feeling good so I was up and watching the ground below me and the over casted skies.

When we landed I was feeling giddy. I've never been outside of the states before and I was extremely happy to see something other than USA soil. I know we were here for one thing and one thing only. That didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy my surroundings while we were here.

Jax kept a protective arm around me till we safely got to the hotel. "Where not staying at a clubhouse?" I asked him as he got our key cards.

He shook his head and bent down to grab our bags. "Nah babe, were incognito remember?"

"Only people I know we can trust know where here, lass" chibs informed me and I nodded as they lead the way towards the rooms.

We got a 2 bed room suite. The guys would share a room that had 2 beds and me and Jax got the master bedroom. When we walked in I jumped on the bed and laid down. "Do we have to go anywhere today?"

Jax comes to stand on the end of the bed "You dont but chibs and I are going to meet with a friend, O'Malley. Might have intel on what we're looking for. Until then, you stay here with Opie." I gave him a look that had him putting his hand up "I don't need anyone else knowing your here till we all the information we need. Don't argue with me on this, Tara." He said sternly and I sighed.

"Fine but be careful and I wanna know everything when you get back" he nods as I stand up and walk over to him putting my arms around his neck. "Do you have to leave now?"

His arms snake around my waist and looks at the clock on the bedside table then Shakes his head. "Not for another 2 hours. Let's order in then we can go over the game plan with the guys."

Jax was such a mission guy. Needed to have everything strategically in order and needed to make sure everyone knew what they needed to do step by step. It's why he was a good president.

Reaching up I run my hands threw his hair and bring his lips down to mine. "I love you" I whisper with a smile.

Tugging me closer he lays his forehead on mine and smiles "I love you, more. Both of you" he places his hand on abdomen and I continue to smile. "Come on. I want to get some food in you and then I want you to relax" taking my hand in his We head out into the main room where Opie is flipping threw channels and Chibs is looking out he window.

"Dinner time" I smile and flop down next to Opie.

"Finally I'm starving" Opie grumbles but continues threw flip threw the channels. Jax hands me a menu and I look threw it before deciding on a burger and French fries with extra pickles.

"Now that that's done let's talk business" Jax announces and sit next to me. Chibs pulls up a seat and claps his hand together and they begin to talk about strategies and ways to get around. Who they can trust who they can't talk to and how to perfectly execute their plan without alerting anyone to what's going on. I listen intently but don't comment. I trust Jax so what ever he says go. He tells me my part and I listen to the instructions he gives me with open ears.

When the food comes I hop up to get the door, thank the guy for it, I give a generous tip and usher in the cart myself. "Come on boys enough business talk let's eat" I set the table and each of them take their seats just like they would in the clubhouse. Jax at the head Opie to his left and Chibs to his right. It makes me smile and shake my head, cause I wouldn't expect anything different.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After we eat, Jax gathers his things and prepares to leave. "I just don't know why I can't go with you?" I whine as I watch him walk back and forth around the room.

"Tara we've been threw this. Your here in Belfast, when I already feel like I should have left you back in charming in the comfort of our own home with more guys watching over you. I don't need you out here parading around unprotected. This meeting with O'Malley is just a small meeting to see what he's got. I should be back in 2 hours 3 tops. Stop pouting. Your not going end of story"

I huff and cross my arms indignantly. I know he's only looking out for me but I so want to be there. I don't like being without him or being left out. "Well what am I supposed to do while your gone?"

To my surprise he laughs then shakes his head. "I don't know, babe. Hang out with Opie, go take a bath in the huge tub we have, do some online shopping for the kids room. What ever you want. Just don't do it without Opie."

"Fine. I think I saw a street fair while coming here maybe we can go there?"

"Sure but stay close to Opie. I'd hate to have to kill him for loosing you" he said seriously which makes me laugh.

"Your so dramatic" getting up I slip on my shoes and walk back to the living room. "Opie let's go! We're going to a street fair"

"A what?" He asks confused but gets up from his seat.

"A street fair" I notice is face going a little sour so I roll my eyes and pour "Come on I'll buy you a beer."

He smiles and nods "Now your talking Teller. Let's go!"

Jax come out of the room throwing his jacket on over his kutte "Opie eyes open" he warns and Opie nods "Nothing touches her bro" they give each other a manly hug and Jax turns to me, tugging me in his arms "Listen to Opie please"

"Yes sir" I playfully salute which he rewards me with a smile and a brief kiss. "I love you"

"I love you to" he says strongly as he gives me another kiss and heading out he door.

We all leave together but head in different directions. Opie and I end up just where I wanted to be. The street fair. Everything here is so cultured. People are selling authentic Irish food, clothes and Celtic symbols that they craved on different woods. Everyone is smiling brightly and having a good time I can't help but feel the energy and react to it.

Grabbing opies arm I pull him to a booth that's selling beer "One please" I tell the bartender and she nods. "See I keep my promises Winston" he laughs and nods.

"I never doubted you." He smiles and grabs the beer when she hands it over, I pay for the beer and then look around as he takes a sip.

"Ohhh look Cotten candy! I'm gonna go grab a bag and I'll be right back" he looks unsure so I roll my eyes "It's right there ope, you can watch me and I'll be right back"

He nods and I smile brightly walking away and toward the delicious sugar. I'm a few feet away when a joyous sound break threw the Irish music playing. I look in the direction of the giggle and see a sweet little blue eyed blonde hair baby boy with his parents. They were walking toward the same cotton candy stand as I was and we pretty much meet in the middle. The looked so happy with their little one and I couldn't wait till that was me and Jax. I waited for the couple to grab their cotton candy but their little boy was having trouble choosing between purple and blue.

When he finally picked the blue one he cheered so loudly I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was behind us" the women turned around. I waved her off. "Oh no, don't worry about it. I was having way to much fun watch your little boy pick a color"

"He is a little indecisive one isn't he" the father comments with a loving smile.

"he's contemplating life decisions. He should think that hard on it" I smile and tickle the little ones belly.

"Can I ask you a question?" The women asks and I nod, with a slight shrug. "How do we look? The 3 of us?" My eye brows furrow in confusion while she smiles shyly. "We just adopted him" she explains.

"Oh" I step back a second and look at the 3 of them "Happy. You look happy and like you belong together"

Her smile brightens and she kisses the little boys head. "I'm sorry to ask you such a personal question but I just had to know"

"It's fine. Glad to help. You guys enjoy parent hood. I can't wait for my little to graces us" I pat my belly and she beams.

"Well congrats momma to be"

Why did I feel such a connection to a women that I just met? I mean I haven't even told the guys I was pregnant yet but then again talking to strangers was some times easier than talking to family.

"Oh look a beer stand" the husband said and made his way towards the area as I grabbed a bag of Cotten candy for myself.

"My brother in law is over there. Shall we chat some more?" I ask her and she nods her beautiful red hair. "I'm Tara by the way"

"Trinity" she smiles and we shake hands as my eyes go wide. It couldn't be...could it?

 **A/N: First I Am Soooooooooooo Sorry it's taken me so long to update! When I saw the last posted date I cursed myself out! How could I make you guys wait so long! I am 1000000% sorry for the long wait.**

 **Although I hate myself I can't say that it won't happen again. The next wait won't be as long but I'm not sure when the next post will be. I have gotten my muse back though so I am HOPING I can write like I used to. Real Life has been kicking me in the ass and I HATE it cause I really miss my stories!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is more to come but I am working on Always Us next!**

 **Sorry again guys! Don't hate me! Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of me? It couldn't be, could it? There had to be other people named Trinity in Ireland,Right? There's was no way I just stumbled across the person we flew all the way to find, right?

"Oh" she says surprise but joyful "I didn't realize the boys would be here today" a small smile play on her lips as she adjusts her son on her hip.

Looking around, my brow furrows in confusion. "The boys?" I ask my gaze settling on her again.

Nodding she points to Opie "guy with the leather vest. He's part of my da's Mc. Although he must be new, I don't recognize him" shrugging she starts to walk over "it's along story, trust me but I've been away for a while. So I don't know much that's going on"

I look to Opie who's staring me down with interest but I can't even give him an inkling of everything she just confirmed for me, in a look, so I just shrug and look back to her. "Do you know him?" She asks and I nod.

"He's my brother in law. He came with my husband and I on this little get away." I didn't know how to go about this situation. Did I give away why I was here? Or did I let everything play out? One thing was for sure though...I needed to call Jax and I needed to do it ASAP. "My husband is also apart of the MC. He's the president of one of the charters back in the states."

Trinity smiles and laughs "What a coincidence this all was"

Nodding I smile back "I was just thinking the same thing."

When she starts walking toward Opie I follow closely beside her and smile when we reach him "Opie this is Trinity, Trinity, this is my brother in law and VP Opie"

Trinity is distracted by her little guy to notice the glance Opie and I exchange. His eyes are wide with questions and I nod triumphantly to confirm that we have indeed found what we're looking for.

"Well it's nice to meet you" she smiles at him and looks to his patches and nods "I know about SamCro. The mother chatter of the states right?"

He nods and gives a small smile in return "That's right"

Just then Trinitys husband arrives and stands at her side "Made new friends dear?" He asks taking a look at Opie hesitantly.

Nodding she looks at him and runs a hand threw his hair "I have. These are friends of my fathers club, visiting from the states"

Nodding he extends his hand toward Opie "Well any friend of my family's is a friend of mine. I'm Charles"

These people were so...nice. Almost normal and it didn't seem like she knew anything about what was going on back in charming. It didn't even seem like she knew what her mother was up to.

Shaking her husbands hand I smile but stay in a shocked silence. I couldn't really believe this was all happening. I have to remain cautious, I didn't want this to turn into an act and all of sudden Jax and I are on the receiving end of a shit storm. It happened before. It didn't need to happen again.

"Will you guys excuse me for a second. I should probably call my husband so he knows where to meet me" I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"Oh of course! Maybe we can have some lunch? I'd love to get to know you guys while your in town." Trinity looked sincere so I nodded and walked a little away from them.

Dialing Jax, I sat on a bench and waited for him to answer.

"I don't care, what you have to do. Just do it." Jax stresses "hello?" He answers.

"Hey, baby. Everything ok?"

"Complicated but good. I'm done here though. I was just about to call you. Where are you?" He asks

"Still at the street festival. Your never going to believe what I found" taking a look at trinity I smile triumphantly.

"I'm listening" I can tell he's just trying to appease me from the sound of his tone. I smirk and wait a little before I drop the bomb. "Trinity"

I wasn't even standing in front of him and I knew his brain was on over drive. Thinking of a bunch of scenarios ones he couldn't even fathom. Finally he let out a shaky breath "Tara-"

I cut him off before he could say anything more. "I'm being safe, Jax. I called you before I made any decisions and I promise I just stumbled across her I didn't seek her out and honestly baby she doesn't even sound like she knows what's going on. She just adopted a little boy, I don't think she's playing a game with me either."

I hear him sigh again and it's as if he's trying to figure out what to say. "Just stay close to Opie, I'm on my way to you, now. I'll be there in 10. Don't do anything crazy. I love you"

Before I can even respond he's hung up and I'm left staring at my phone wondering what the hell he's so worried about. It's not like I went looking for her and it's not like I'm not with Opie.

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose and think to myself how I have to come to grips with him being a overprotective Yet loving, untrusting but most loyal man I've even met.

Standing up I make my way back to the little group a fake smile plastered on my face. Trinity and her husband were busy looking at a home made sculpture so I stood next to Opie who was watching them with interest.

"What do we do?" He asks taking a glance at me before looking back to them.

"Jax is on his way. I guess we'll figure that out when he gets here"

"I don't think she's involved in anything that's going on back home."

Nodding, I look up at him "I don't either. She looks to laid back, to calm. Not like someone who's mother kidnapped 2 people and put her father in a hospital"

Nodding in agreement, he crosses his massive arms and resumes watching her. When they walk back to us a smile reaches my face as the little boy in Trinity's arms reaches for me. "May I?" I ask her and she nods with a smile. And hands him over "Well hello there" i tickle his tummy making him giggle before I settle him on my hip. For a moment I bask in the fact that this is going to be my life in a few months. A baby on my hip as I introduce him to the new wonders of his little world. I run a hand threw his hair I ask what his name is without taking my eyes off the handsome little devil.

"Nathaniel" she says as she copies my moments and runs a hand threw his hair. "After my brother who passed away when I was little." My eyes shoot hers then to Opies. Eyebrows together in confusion. Nathaniel is Jax's middle name.

"Was that a middle name?" Opie turns to her the questioning glare on his face ever present.

She raises her eyes, confusion written all over her face "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Jackson Teller, his full name?" Hoisting up Nathaniel, I look toward her as she nods.

"Did you guys know him?" She asks in utter confusion and something else I couldn't put my finger on...maybe a little hopeful?

"Know him?" Opie scoffs "He's my best friend."

"Trinity" I lay a gentle hand on her shoulder just as I see Jax begin to walk over to us "Jackson, isn't dead. He's my husband and he's right there" I nod in his direction and smile when my eye catches his.

"I don't understand" her eyes shift between me and Opie before settling on Jax.

"I don't either but I can assure. He isn't dead. Far from it actually" I tell her but don't take my eyes off of my husband who finally reaches me and stares at me in wonder. He looks between me and the baby in something like pure astonishment.

"Don't worry, Jax. I didn't have the baby in the 5 seconds you were gone" I laugh as I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss his waiting lips. "Jax, this is Trinity"

He turns to her, eyes going wide "Hello" he holds out his hand to shake but she doesn't take it. Her husband moving to her side as she looks on in shock.

"My mother told me you were dead, you and Thomas" she whispers as Jaxs hand falls to his side.

"I think your mother's been lying about a lot, Trinity" Jax sighs and looks around. "We should talk. Maybe in private?"

To my surprise Trinity doesn't make a sound. She just stares at Jax astounded and nods her head, it's Her husband that makes the first move as he takes her hand and tugs gently "If you'll excuse me. I need to speak to my wife. Will you watch him?" He motions to the baby and I nod.

"Of course" I rasp out as he pulls Trinity a safe distance away.

"How the hell did any of this happen?" Jax looked between Opie and I.

We both shrugged "She literally just came out of no where. We were just as surprised as you are now" Opie told him before walking back to the brewery booth to grab another beer.

Jax looked at me with a small smile, his hand making circles on my back. "What?" I ask him "You look good like this. With a baby" he whispers and I smile at him then look at Nathaniel.

"Just a few more months and we'll have one of these of our own"

He kisses my forehead and I lean into his embrace. "He's named after you, Jax. Nathaniel, your middle name. I really don't think she know about anything that's going on back home."

Jax nods thoughtfully and watches as Trinity comes back with her husband in tow. "Would you guys like to come to our house for dinner? We can sit and talk." She practically whispers. I look at Jax nodding. He searches my eyes for a moment then nods to her.

"Sure. We can do that." He answers finally.

Trinity beams and reaches for Nathaniel who goes willingly to her. "Our car is over there" she points to her parking spot and starts to walk over.

"We'll follow you" Opie announces as we start to make our way towards the bikes.

...TemptedFate...TemptedFate...

We followed them all the way to the country side, where their home resided. Beautiful grassy green hills where rolled out around us and in the middle stood a 2 story brick house that looked like it came out of a book. There was a tiny fence around the house with vines reaching the roof. It was stunning.

"It's beautiful out here" I smiled as I got off the bike and handed Jax my helmet.

"We found this place about a year and a half ago when we realized we wanted to start a family. It's quite and away from everyone." Trinity explained as she Your her son out of the car and walked to the house. "I'll put his little guy down and get ready for dinner."

"I can help" I said with a smile and watch as she nods and walks into her house. I turn to Jax who's sitting on his bike with a cigarette between his fingers, opie is on the other side mirroring Jax But has his arms crossed. "You ok?"

He nods and blows out some smoke "This shit just seems to weird to me. I don't like how she stumbled upon you. I don't like that we're here, pretty much in the middle of no where and I don't like how she's so calm after finding out her 'dead brother' is actually alive. It seems to coincidental to me."

I consider his concerns and nod "Your right. It is. If you don't want to be here, baby we can leave. Fake an emergency or something and have her meet us in some place you feel more confidant."

He shakes his head "Naw, we're already here. Might as well see what going on." He pulls me toward him by the waist and settles me between his legs. "Just promise me if shit goes south you run. As fast and as far as you can go. You call my father and tell him what happened"

Biting the inside of my cheek I sigh. Every thing in me says to fight him on that, but I know I shouldn't. He's trying to protect me, protect our little baby that's still cooking. "Alright" he takes a deep breath as if a weights been lifted off his shoulders. "But you have to promise me something." I run my hand threw his hair and kiss his lips gently as he nods "You Have To promise me that you'll always come back to me. I can't do any of this with out you, Jackson. Please promise you'll always make it home"

He grips my waist tighter and flushes me against his chest. "I promise I will always try my hardest to come home to you"

That's all could really ask for. I lean my forehead against his "I love you"

He smiles despite the situation and kisses my nose "I love you to" pulling back he stands and takes my hand "Let's get this over with" he looks over his shoulder at his best friend who's been staying a close distance away, giving us some time to sort shit out. "ready ope?" He asks and opie simply nods.

We walk over to the house and the door opens before we even knock "Oh there you guys are. I was hoping you didn't get cold feet" Trinity giggles and steps aside.

"Nah, just having a small talk" Jax says as he squeezes my hand and walks inside.

I understand Jax's fear. It's all way to unreal for us to think we just stumbled upon this but I was hoping, for his sake and mine, that this wasn't one big trap.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long long long long wait! Life got in the way! I'm trying to get back Into the swing of things! Thank you bearing with me! Let me know your still reading with a review? Pretty please?


End file.
